Full Moon
by CuteArielXOX
Summary: Renesmee meets this boy while in the woods. She doesn't realize it just yet, but after she first looked him in the eyes, her world would change completely.
1. My Jacob

_Renesmee meets this boy while in the woods. She doesn't realize it just yet, but after she first looked him in the eyes, her world would change completely._

This is my first fanfic so sorry if it sucked. :P

Disclaimer – I do not own Twilight!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Full Moon <strong>_

**Book I**

~Renesmee~

Preface

I've been told time and time again to stay away from him, to stay away from the danger, but something inside me kept urging me back to him. Now, we had no other choice, but to stay away from each other, for our lives depended on it. I gazed out my window and looked up at the crescent moon, and heard the howls and cries of the Children of the Moon.

** Chapter 1**

** _ My Jacob_ **

My Jacob? Well, words can not describe the feelings that I have for him. He's been there for me ever since I was born. Sure there were other people who I loved besides him, but no matter what, he will always hold a very special place in my heart. If I ever felt down, there was always my Jacob to come to. If I ever felt alone, Jacob was always there. I don't think that there's any person, creature, or thing on the planet that could ever replace him, and there wasn't.

It's been about 3 years since the Volturi had come for us. Had come to kill my family and me. My growth had slowed, as informed by Nahuel, but even though I was only 3 years of age, well in 2 months I'd be 3, I resembled a 12-13 year old girl that has had one heck of a growth sprit. I felt it wasn't fair at all. Having to grow so quickly without having a say-so. My body changed in ways I never thought possible. My breast started to develop, and my voice lost it's high, adorably pitch. I wasn't too mad about that part though, because now people finally stopped having the erg to go "Awww" and pick me up like I was as big as a doll. The one part about going through female puberty that I hated the most was something called PMS. Ugh! I hate my period. I am glad that I am able to produce children with whomever I fall in love with, but having an unfertilized egg mixed with blood squirt out of you every month was not a good feeling. And don't even get me started on pads! I never had to wear a diaper in my entire life and once I reach the stages of becoming a woman, I have to. Well, it's either that or have something stick inside of you all day.

Ever since I began puberty, my parents, mostly my father, have been putting me in very, and I mean _very, _non-revealing outfits. They've been worrying about how guys who looked my age would start harassing me or trying to flirt with me and stuff like that. I remember the day when my father had been worrying so much about me that my mother promised him to give me the talk about "the birds and the bees" if you know what I mean. I don't blame her though. I probably would have done the same thing too. My father has been looking like he was going to have a heart attack, if it were possible, ever since my body began to develop. He's even gone to the extinct to where on a sunny day when we went back to visit Jacob in Forks, he made me where clothes as if I were going to Antarctica. I don't know what they did with Alice. Probably tied her up. Anyways, back to "the talk" my mother gave me. After that, I thought I would never look at her the same way again, but I recovered after a few.

***Flashback* **

"Nessie, would you come have a seat with me. I'd like to have a talk with you." my mother said nervously. I sat down on the couch of our new home in New Hampshire.

"Talk about what?" I asked.

"Well, Renesmee, you know how your father have been doing all these weird things ever since you've...been growing up." Oh no, when my mother called me by my full name, it meant something bad was about to happen.

"Yeah..." I said, holding the word longer than usual.

"Umm, sweetie, your father have been doing these things because of...because of boys."

"What about boys?"

"Well, Renesmee, you're developing a woman's body and that causes boys who look your age to get...excited.", Oh boy, I thought to myself.

"And when boys get excited, they're going to try and do things you aren't ready for."

"What kind of things?" I asked curiously, and after she answered, I wished I hadn't.

"They try to get alone with you. When you're alone with a boy, 9 out of 10 times he's going to try and take your clothes off. Remember that if a boy does this, he's not thinking the way he normally would because of something called an erection, but I'm sure you may know of it as a "boner". When boys get erections they feel very sexually driven, which means they will do anything to get it to die down, and in order for it to die down they have to find a way to release sexual tension. The easiest way for them to "release" is to have sex.

"If you're dumb enough to actually let them have sex with you, you're most likely going to get pregnant and you won't ever see that boy ever again. Not because he'll leave you, but because before he even tries to leave your father is going to kill him. Now do you want that? Having a baby who's father was murdered by their grandfather and who's mother is referred to as a slut. And all this will happen just because you were alone with a boy. I understand that you are at the age where your hormones are racing and you might not be thinking clearly, but try to have some restraint, okay. I understand how hard it is to control these feelings, but just think about what I said. Well, my job is done. If you ever need any advice or just want to come talk to me, I'm always open, and this will be just between you and me. I love you sweetie, my life."

Finally my mom walked away, leaving me with the most dumbfounded expression I've ever had in my entire life. After that I was speechless. Then, when I finally came back to earth, I heard my Uncle Em and Aunt Rose cracking up from upstairs.

***End of Flashback* **

Ahhh parents, you can't get rid of them, and something inside of you just forces you to love them. I'd been visiting Jake a lot more often after that. He was my savior. The only thing that could get me out of the craziness I call home.

"Nessie?", I heard Jacob say, interrupting my thoughts. Oh, I forgot I was at his house.

"Umm...your parents called and said it was time for you to leave." I heard his voice break at the word "leave".

I'd been so caught up in my thoughts that I missed 3 hours of free time with Jacob, my Jacob. No, no no no. I remember when Jacob asked me if I wanted to do anything else, like cliff diving and hanging out with the pack, Sam's pack, and their mates. I rejected the offer because I wanted to talk with Jacob about something. Now it was too late. Stupid, Stupid, Stupid! I should bring this on myself. It's all my fault for wasting a whole 3 hours with Jacob, who I only got to see on the weekends. Though, I did miss the Denali Coven and my loving, welcoming family.

"Oh, okay, but...urr, Jake, I wanted to talk to you about something." I said.

"Well, why didn't you talk to me about it 5 hours ago. We would have had plenty of time. Not to mention something to do rather than watch this crappy T.V.." 5 hours? I'd wasted 5 hours with Jacob. This just kept getting better and better.

"I...uh, was kind of caught up in my thoughts, you know. Wasn't really thinking about it 'till the last minute." I responded after about 2 minutes went by. Wow, I had a full 2 minutes to come up with something and that's all I had? I know I could do better.

"Oh, okay Ness, but your father said he wanted you here in 30 minutes, no longer. Can it wait 'till this Friday?"

"Fine." I said with a sigh.

"Yeah, I know Ness. I wish you could stay longer too." Jacob said, sighing himself.

I wonder why Jake never said anything throughout these past 5 hours. Which has something to do with what I wanted to ask him. I wanted to know what was going on. Why out of all the vampires he's killed and hated, he decided to befriend my family, mostly me? He always gave me this look. This glowing look. The exact same look that I'd see Quil give Claire. I'd seen this look when Sam looked at Emily, the woman he was getting married to this weekend, and the way Paul looked at Rachel and Jared and Kim, but the look Jacob gave me, and Quil gave Claire was so different from the others.

"Okay Ness, I guess we better hit the road." Jacob said, interrupting my thoughts, again.

"Okay" I said to him, "but why are we in such a rush. Usually we have an extra 20 minutes before we had to leave."

"I don't know...Oh Yeah! Your family said they needed to talk to you. They already told me what it was and it's good news Ness!" He said, suddenly turning sad and disappointed, to excited and full of energy.

"What is it?"

"Uh, I'll let them tell you. I promise, it's the best news ever."

"The best..." I trailed off.

I started to drift back into my thoughts of what could possibly be happening and what could make it "the best news ever". Then, I realized that time went by quickly, when you were occupied. Jacob dropped me off at the door way of my 3 story home. We were greeted by my father before we could even knock on the door.

"Hello Jacob." my father's angelic voice said.

"Hey, thanks for this by the way. I really appreciate it. Maybe now you can stop wasting plane tickets huh?" Jacob said with a smirk.

"Maybe, if Carlisle doesn't change his mind." my father responded with a smirk of his own.

"Yeah, well anyways Nessie, I'll see you later, okay."

"Bye Jake." I said giving him a hug. He pulled away a lot quicker than usual and left our porch.

I watched him as he pulled off in the rabbit. Then I sat down my suitcases and got comfortable on the couch for what ever was about to happen next.

"Hey Nessie." my family greeted me.

"Did Jacob already tell you?" Uncle Em said, sounding a little unconcerned.

"No" I answered, "so what is this "good news", exactly."

"We're moving back to Forks." my mother answered.

"Really? No way, Jacob's going to be so excited! Well, he's already excited, but...umm, why are we moving back? I thought you guys said Charlie..."

"Charlie won't be a problem." Alice said in her feathery voice,"I saw it in my vision. Ugh, I'm so glad I finally found a loop hole to not being able to see you and the shape-shifters. Well, I still can't see you, but the visions aren't as blurry anymore."

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!" I said while hugging my parents.

This is going to be perfect. It's going to be just like the days when I was a baby, well a physically developed baby anyways. I wasn't going to have to wait almost a whole week to see Jake anymore. He'd just be right around the corner. No more airplanes, no more packing and unpacking clothes all the time. I can't see how this could get any better. My life will be complete. Not because I'd have my old room, the town I was born in, or the surroundings in which my parents don't always have to watch me 24/7. My life would be complete because I'd have him, my savior, my Jacob.

* * *

><p><strong>End of chapter. I hope you liked it. I have school and a book report, so if the next chapter doesn't come up soon, you know what I'm doing. :) If people don't review, then I won't upload. Why waste my time posting if no one is looking at it?<strong>

**-CuteArielXOX**


	2. Catching Up

This is the second chapter to Full Moon. Thank you to all of my reviewers.

Disclaimer - I do not own Twilight!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 <strong>

**_Catching Up_**

The flight to Washington was just like any other day I'd come to visit Jake, except this time I knew I wasn't going back. I said my goodbyes to Tanya and the rest. I'd miss them, mostly Carmen. Carmen was one of those special family members, who you can tell anything to without judgment. She was always there for me. She home schooled me when Esme and Aunt Rose couldn't, she taught me Spanish and how to bake those delicious, soft chocolate chip cookies that she'd always made for me. Though, she only thought of teaching me after we announced we were leaving. I suppose she'd want me to have a memory of her, but still, I couldn't put the love and affection in them the way she did. I really will miss Carmen. I mean, it's not like I'll never see them again though. I'm sure that if I wanted to go and visit the Denali's, all I would have to do was ask.

When we arrived in Forks it was raining, of course. It's been a long time since we were in our big and open house, because when I walked through the door, a spider trapped me in its web.

"Ha ha" I heard Uncle Em say while he watched me strangle to get free of the gigantic web, "look who's the prey now you little Loch Ness Monster!" Ugh, I hated it when he called me that! I was just about to spring at him when suddenly, I felt calm and relaxed. So I released my attacking crouch.

"Thanks Jasper." I heard Aunt Rose say.

She must have seen me about to attack Emmett. When I attacked Emmett, each and every time it would lead to us destroying things. Most of the time I'd go in Aunt Rose and Uncle Em's room, then I'd try and destroy his stuff, but some of it would end up being some of Aunt Rose's most precious gifts she'd received from Uncle Em. I can't tell you how many times I said sorry for that one. Still, I wanted to attack him.

"No Uncle Jas, let me at him!" I pleaded.

Esme sighed then looked up at Carlisle, "It's good to be home, huh sweetie?"

"Yeah, I know what you mean." except it wasn't Carlisle who responded. It was Jasper.

We all laughed and everyone began to clean up the dusty place and put up decorations and pictures they'd taken with them. I then saw my cell-phone vibrating. There were 3 text messages and I clicked on them. All 3 from Jacob. The text-messages said:

_Hey Ness, how was your flight? _

_I swear, if I EVER c u try and slap my sister's ass in front of me ever again, I'll rip ur head off! *angry face from text icon*_

_Opps, srry Nessie. I didn't mean 2 send that 2 u. Just delete it, ok._

I erased the 2nd text just like he'd told me. He must have meant to send that to Paul. It sounds like something he'd do just to anger Jacob. It made me wonder why they had each others phone number if they didn't like each other. Maybe it was for emergencies. Later that day, Jacob came to pick me up. I was glad because I didn't really have anything else to do, besides read books and listen to music. After Aunt Rose and Jacob got done arguing about how "Jacob never gives me any space" we started walking in the woods. After 10 minutes, as though it seems, passed by, I realized we weren't heading in the direction of Jacob's place.

"Where are we going?" I asked Jacob, breaking our silence.

"Sam and Emily are getting married, remember? You and Claire were arguing about who was going to be the flower girl. The option's still open, if you want." Jacob said while giving me his famous, Jacob-grin.

"Oh, now I remember, and Jacob, that was a year ago. Don't you think I'm a little too old to be a flower girl?"

"You're barely 3 Nessie. Hmm...well I guess you're right." Jacob said and sighed at my rapid growth, "I'm just a little disappointed that you're going to become a teenager in less than 2 months. I thought I'd have to deal with those nasty, horny little boys a lot further into the future."

"You're worst than my dad!", I said with a smile on my face, "Well, no one can be worst than my dad, but you're getting there." Jacob chuckled.

"So what else is going on?" I said, trying not to end our conversation.

"Sam decided to let Rick be his best-man and for Leah to be the brides-maid."

Wow, Leah actually agreed to it. Leah's been moping around looking like the saddest person alive the closer it came to the wedding. Though, it was nice of Leah to do this for Emily. I just hope Leah doesn't collapse when she see's Emily walking down the aisle. Now that would be in wedding history. Even though I'm sure there's already been a collapsing brides-maid at a wedding before. Still, I had a question left in my head.

"Who's Rick?"

Jacob sighed then said, "It really has been a long time since I've updated you with the Quileute's. Anyways, Rick is Sam's long lost cousin. Well, I should say short lost cousin. He's about 19 and he and Sam have been best friends until Sam graduated high school. Since then they haven't been seeing each other often, and Rick moved to some big city to meet college girls even though Sam kept lecturing him about how he's going to college to learn, not party."

"Rick sounds like every other guy about to go off on there own for the first time."

"Yeah." Jacob responded.

"Um Jake, can I ask you something? I didn't get a chance to last weekend, remember?" my voice sounded a little shaky.

"Sure Ness, what did you want to talk about?

"Well, you know about how your kind finds there...um... "other half"?" I tried not to make it sound like a question, but it didn't really work.

"Yeah...what do you mean?" Jacob's voice started to get shaken as well.

"Jacob, please don't interrupt me and just listen, okay." he nodded, "You know about Sam and Emily, Paul and Rachel, and Kim and Jared. And you know about Quil and Clair and you and me right? Soooo I was just wondering why me out of all the vampires you killed you accept me? I know that you hated my family once before. Why did that change after I was born? I'm sorry if I'm just looking at this too hard, but it just doesn't make any since." I finally stopped talking and waited for his answer. It made me impatient.

It took Jacob a while to respond and he stopped walking in his trails. Suddenly, Jacob opened his mouth and said, "What made you think of this?"

"I'm not an idiot Jacob, I catch on to stuff."

"Uh huh, I can see that." then he continued, "Nessie, I would tell you, but now isn't the right time. I know it seems unfair, but you have to try and see this from my prospective a little. You're just...too young to know."

I was about to interrupt him on his comment about being "too young", but he hushed me by putting his finger up near my mouth, "Don't think you're the only one that doesn't know, Claire doesn't know about it either, neither does some other people on the rez. I know this you don't understand, but when I do tell you, you'll know why I waited. For now, just please try and not question me or anyone else about it." Jacob finally was done talking and let out a long sigh.

"Okay Jacob, I won't talk about it anymore."

"Good." Jacob replied.

"At least for now." I added.

Jacob laughed lowly and nodded. We continued walking in our path, and then we finally reached our destination.

The wedding was beautiful, thanks to Alice. Not to my surprise, Emily aimed the bouquet right into my hands, only because Leah ran to the bathroom. I'll get Emily back for that one. I was the only one in my family who could attend since some of the people there didn't like "us" because they either knew what we were or because of the legends of the tribe. It lasted for about 6 hours. Maybe longer since I wasn't really keeping track of time. Throughout the after-party, I noticed, well we all noticed that Leah was taking a lot of interest in Rick.

Rick was about 6"1. His hair was fairly long for a male. Sort of like Jasper's. His hair was a very dark auburn color and his eyes were a light-ish black color. Rick was big, very big. Not in the overweight department, but his muscles were large. So large that it seemed even his fingernails could have muscles. Rick was pretty attractive, not to me of course, but I couldn't blame Leah for her behavior. They actually looked kind of cute together. I'm glad Leah's happy after all this moping.

Time went by so quickly-again. I had nothing to do on Saturday. The only almost teenager who didn't have anything better to do, but read books all day and listen to music. After 4 months passed by, things stayed the way they would. The only interesting thing was that Rick phased and he fell in love with Leah in some weird way the tribe has never experienced before. They became a couple, obviously, and Leah isn't such a pain now as she was 4 months ago. So that left me with nothing. Nothing to say, nothing to worry about. I lied down on my bed and got ready to go to sleep. Waiting to see what challenges, the next day would bring to me.

* * *

><p><strong> End of Chapter. Please review, subscribe etc.. I promise it will get interesting in the future, which is a lot closer than you think, but for now just keep reading. Oh yeah, about Leah and Rick, I'm thinking about writing another book, well novel, about them and how they met and all that. When I'm finished with this one of course, or I could muli-task, but remember that If I do multi-task then the chapters aren't going to be updated as soon as they usually would be. Thanks for reading and I'll try to update soon. <strong>

**-CuteArielXOX**


	3. Problems

This is the third chapter to Full Moon. Well, there's nothing else to say...sooo...just read.

Disclaimer - I do not own Twilight!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

**_**Problems**_**

Well, I am completely lost with what I should do now. Read? I've read every book in the house almost twice. Listen to music? I would, but that's what I've been doing for the past hour. I'm so bored. What am I supposed to do? Do the "homework" that Esme made for me? Actually, all of my work was homework, because I don't go to school. I've been begging my parents to go to school ever since I was 1. Even though that was only 2 years ago, still, it seemed like a pretty long time ago to me. I heard the song go off from the music I was playing and someone was knocking on my door.

"Nessie?" I heard my mother call me, but I could smell two more scents.

"Come in." I said lightly. My mom opened the door and I was right. There were other people besides her. I saw my grandpa, who forces me to call him by his name along with my grandma. They told me that they didn't want to feel old, but sometimes, just for the fun of it, I'd call them grams.

"Renesmee, it's time for your measurements." Grand-I mean-Carlisle, said to me. I absolutely HATE my measurements. It makes me feel like some testing organism or something. What do I look like? A monkey that's been given new medicine to test whether or not the medication works. I sighed then got up and stood tall, keeping my feet flat on the ground. Carlisle measured me and said something I was extraordinarily excited about.

"She has gotten taller, but her growth has slowed. My measurements tell me, if I'm correct, that she's growing at the rate of a normal human. Probably a little faster though, I might have to take a few more measurements to make sure that-"

"No! We don't need any more measurements.", I interrupted him, "Momma, dad, since I'm growing normally now, can I go to school? Please please pleeeeaaaseee?"

"I told you, you guys spoiled her too much. And besides, isn't that supposed to be my job?" I heard the voice, but I couldn't believe it. Was it really him?

"Jacob!", I exploded, forgetting all about the school thing. Jacob was gone for almost 2 weeks now. Even though that's a little short for most people, but me being away from Jacob for 2 weeks, was like being away from him for months. My parents told me he had to go on "patrol-duty", but I still wanted to hear his side of the story.

"Jacob, where have you been?", I was hugging him now, "I missed you so much!" Even though my face was buried into his bare chest, I could still sort of feel my dad rolling his eyes.

"I missed you too, Ness. I just had to look at something going on around Forks. Did you hear that there have been multiple killings going on lately?" Jacob said, and I released my grip on him. _**Killings?**_ _**Is it a vampire that's trespassing? **_I asked Jacob with my gift. I saw him shake his head.

"It could be, but we're not sure. It's certainly not human though. Have you and the others found anything yet?" my dad asked Jake. Jacob shook his head, but then I saw him thinking about something.

"How many people were killed?" I asked.

"According to the news, about 30. According to what we've found, about 45. People are saying it's a mountain lion on the loose, but we think its part of the supernatural world." Carlisle responded.

"Okay, so what's all the evidence?" I asked, looking around my room for someone to answer. It took too long so I crossed my arms and started taping my foot to the seconds that went by. My father said something.

"We don't know much. Maybe a vampire. It could be some type of animal though. We can tell from the bites and scratches. When I looked at the marks, it sort of looked like they were all mauled by wolves."

"Wolves?" I questioned.

"Yes, wolves. It could still be a vampire though..." my father trailed off.

"Jacob..." I said through my teeth, teasing.

"Hey, I didn't do this!", he answered immediately, "Hmm...Oh yeah! I don't know if this has something to do with this, but it might. This girl with blonde hair was trespassing. She's been coming to Forks a lot lately, so we tried to scare her with our wolf form, but she started running. She was pretty fast. We almost had her when she hit the edge of the ocean currents because she stopped for some reason. I don't think a vampire would hesitate to jump in water though. Must have been something in there. We knew she wasn't human at that point, so we tried to attack her, and then she jumped in the water. We haven't seen her since."

"So you think she's the one who's killing all those people?" my mom took the words from my mouth.

"Probably." Jacob nodded.

"How old did she look?" Carlisle asked Jacob.

"Uhh, about Nessie's age. Wait...no, she looked the age Nessie looks is what I meant. About 13, 14 at the most."

"You're saying she's a child?" my dad said.

"That's not good", my mom said, "What do we do Carlisle?"

"Well we can't allow a vampire child to rome in the world. Especially if we have knowledge of it. The Volturi will punish us all. We have to do something." Carlisle answered.

"Are you saying that we kill the girl and any of the others if they exist?" Jacob said.

"No, that's not what I'm saying exactly. I'm saying that we have to do something about her. She sounds innocent enough, so maybe we could try to cope with her, get her to listen to us. Though it might be a little more difficult because Jacob and the other scared her off.", Jacob interrupted by mumbling something like "She saw it coming, shouldn't have messed with us. Not our fault.", "If we could gain her trust by calming her down with Jasper, maybe we could train her to control her thirst. Even though it's unlikely, it's still the right thing to give her a chance to "live". If all fails then we have no other choice, but to either kill her or inform the Volturi. We cannot risk putting our lives in danger again." Carlisle stopped talking and we all nodded, understanding.

"What if it's not a vampire?" Jacob said.

"What do you mean?" I questioned.

"Well, it might not be a vampire-exactly. She had a little flush to her skin tone and her eyes were silver." Jacob responded. We all sighed at his late response after we've already planned everything.

"It could be another hybrid.", my father said, "If it is we'll still stick to the original plan, but we will not keep her here, unless she wants to stay. We will just send her to Nahuel, he knows about his kind, especially females because of his sisters."

"Then everything's settled." Carlisle said.

"Wait.", my mom interrupted, "What if she doesn't even think about listening to us? What if she attacks without even letting us try to say anything?"

"We'll have no other choice, but to attack. I just explained that-" Carlisle was stopped mid-sentence.

"Yes I know, but what if she comes back and Nessie's around. We can't put her life in danger."

"Shesh mom, I can protect myself." I said aggravated. She ignored me and was still waiting for someone to answer. Parents always think "They know best" without even trying to listen to anything anyone else says.

My father wrapped his arms around my mother and said into her neck, "She'll be fine. Don't worry about it." Then he slightly released her until only one arm was around her waist and said to me,

"Renesmee, I understand how you feel about being able to defend herself, but just think about this. If Carlisle could get killed from a vampire child, what makes you think you can't?", I understood his words and nodded, "She's going to need training just in case this does occur." he said to Carlisle now.

"I'll have Jasper to do it." Carlisle responded.

"When?" I asked.

"Now."

"Now?"

"Now..." Carlisle trailed off, and we walked to the training grounds.

I think I did fairly well, for a first try at least. Jasper told me I was a natural, but I don't think I did very well because he kept pinning me down. Everyone else looked impressed as I leaped over Jasper's attacks and tackled him while grabbing his throat. It seemed simple enough. All I did was dodge his attacks and get him anytime I had the chance. We trained for about 4 hours and I was already a pro, so they would lay off a little more now since I could protect myself now, well better at least. When we headed home, I was about to go to our cottage, but then I saw my parents go to their room and lock the door. I immediately turned away and ran towards the big house. When they did things like that in a silent matter, I knew what it meant, and I didn't want to be there to listen to the destruction.

When I arrived at the house I heard Uncle Em say with a huge smile on his face, "Are they at it again?" I sighed then nodded. Emmett just chuckled.

"Emmett, you can't talk to her about stuff like that, especially if it's about her parents." Aunt Rose whispered, even though everyone could hear.

"Relax.", Uncle Em said, still smiling, "She's mature enough now, and besides, Bella gave her a little talk so she knows what sex is. Right Ness?" Emmett would always try and get on my nerves anytime he had the chance, but right now I wasn't interested in another "Ness vs Em Showdown". So I ignored him and headed up to the second family room.

I grabbed my laptop that I'd brought with me then went to Google, trying to think of something to type in. After a few minutes of typing in random words like "Pizza" and "Bored", I decided to Google about the killings in Forks. I got a lot of scam videos and typos until I finally found one that seemed reasonable and accurate. The typo said:

**There have been multiple killings lately in Forks, Washington. The police have informed us with the thought that it might be an animal on the loose. Their theory seems accurate, obviously, but they only say that so that "people" won't freak out and try to move away. Now this link will be deleted in 24 hours due to its possibilities of becoming known to the public, but you of 100 people have been lucky enough to see this video that would be scarce to the world and is held under the state's property. Note-This is a video from the surveillance-camera of the gas station that has recently gone out of business in Seattle. **

**Click play below to watch this video. **

After that, I thought it was a scam and it would give me a virus. Since I was bored out of my mind I decided to click on the play button anyways. Also because of the fact that they said I was lucky, even though that's something people say when it's a scam. When the video loaded, I put it in full screen.

The video showed an animal walking up to the gas station that looked old and abandoned. It was dark outside and I guess since it is a gas station that's "out of business" it didn't have the green light to make things more visible. The animal was on four feet that seemed like the two front legs were uneven with the hind legs. The animal looked like some sort of canine and it was wearing clothes with a black, flat backpack hanging on his shoulder. It had on a black leather jacket, dark blue jeans, and black shoes. The animal then got up on two feet and began walking over to the door and opened it. Okay, now I was officially freaked out. A few minutes later the animal came back out, except it wasn't an animal. It was a teenage boy that was wearing the exact same thing as the animal. Shirtless with only a leather jacket to cover his body, and all the other essentials. Also, the bag was full. The video ended and had words in bold letters that said "**They live among us...**" Then, I saw it had the tag of some foreign country. Maybe somewhere in Europe.

I quickly got up and called my family in the room on my cell and with my voice of those who could hear. They knew it was something important so they invited Jacob's pack, as well as Sam's.

"What's wrong Ness?" Jacob asked me, hearing my heart slow down. Later in my life, we found out that I was the opposite of humans when it came to our heart-rate. When something was overwhelming or to much to bear to me, my heart rate slowed. It made since though. If my heart got any faster, everyone would think I was having a heart attack. The weird part of it was that it I still got the same stomach twisting feeling as if my heart-rate had sped.

"Look at this." I said. Everyone gathered around and saw the video. When it ended Carlisle said,

"Well we were all wrong."

"What do you mean, Carlisle?" Jacob said. Confused with everyone else, except for my dad.

"It's not a vampire or a hybrid. The odds are 1 in 300, but in seems we've encountered werewolves, the _true_ Children of the Moon."

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter. Thank you all of my reviewers, subscribers, etc.. WOW! This is the longest chapter I've written, LOL. Sorry it took so long, but I was disapointed for a while because I had to start over since I didn't save it and pressed the refresh button because it kept acting up. There's more coming in the future-unless something happens that I'll tell you about. :) <strong>

**-CuteArielXOX**


	4. Difference

This is the 4th chapter for Full Moon. Hope it's good. :)

Disclaimer - I do not own Twilight!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4 <strong>

_**Difference**_

We all stood there shocked, wondering how this was all possible. Why? How... how did this happen? How did they get here? Why are they killing? So many questions lurked inside my head as I tried to come to a conclusion as to how werewolves, _real_ werewolves, came to Forks. Why would they? What's wrong with the place they'd been, Europe I think? Though, I think I already knew the answer to that question. The Volturi are probably still hunting them down, mostly because of Caius. Still it doesn't make any since. If they know that there are huge wolves, the shape-shifters, living in this area, why hadn't the fled? I decided to ask all my unanswered questions aloud, until someone spoke before I could.

"Carlisle," I heard Jasper's voice, all stiff and hard,"that's...that's impossible!"

"No, it's just unlikely.", Aunt Alice said lightly, "Carlisle, you can't just come to conclusions like this. It might be something else."

"Like what?" Uncle Em asked harshly. There was a pause for a moment, and then I heard Jacob speak.

"Wait wait wait, why are we freaking out, exactly. It's just a couple of werewolves for crying out loud! Plus they're only little teenagers, barely. I bet we can take them out. Can't be that hard."

"No Jacob," Carlisle said, "This is a very huge problem. Werewolves, well these werewolves are dangerous. I heard on the news that 50 more bodies had been found over the past few days, and it hasn't even been a full moon." Jacob didn't buy it. He still had that "They aren't so scary" look on his face, though when I looked around the room, I saw my family frightened.

"You guys are a bunch of babies, and that's coming from me." I heard Collin say with a smirk on his face. My family began to stare at them in shock, probably wondering why they weren't as scared as they were. I felt my face began to look "scared" as well, but I also felt a sudden sickness inside of me. Probably hormones, I guess.

"Okay, well what's so dangerous about these things?" Collin asked after a while.

My father then said, "They are very different from you all, trust me they aren't similar to you in any way. They have no control whatsoever. Do you all remember the newborns you all fought about 4 years ago?" I remembered that story. My mother told that very long, interesting story about her and my father, though she left out a few details. I could tell.

My father then continued after most of the wolves gathered the information, "Imagine that, except they're 3 times stronger, very fast, especially the females because they have less weight to carry. Then imagine them having all these abilities except they actually use their brains when fighting. Very experience, it comes natural for them. Also, one werewolf could kill all of you quickly. They don't die easily. You have to disconnect their brain from their bodies, then you have to destroy their heart. Though I'd doubt you all would even get the chance to."

All the wolves paused and looked at the ground. Trying to figure out what to say next until Sam said,

"They are still children, correct. They aren't fully developed so we might still have a chance."

"Sam," Carlisle spoke, "children are fairly the same. Though, you might have a point. I've never encountered a werewolf in my entire existence. I've only heard about them form the Volturi. They like to, "stay in the shadows". Werewolves are said to feel most comfortable at night, when they're around the moon."

"So you have no idea how to fight them? No techniques or anything?" Sam asked worried.

"We're SCREWED!" Brady yelled while throwing himself against the couch.

"No we aren't!", Leah yelled back at him, but she sounded unsure, "We can find out something to do. Right Carlisle?" Carlisle stood blankly, frozen like a statue. As well as the others, including me, but I only rocked slightly because of my human traits. I then tried to lighten the mood, but I knew it wouldn't work. Well, maybe it would.

"Maybe they would listen to us if we weren't planning to attack them. Jacob, you said that the girl you all were chasing was just trying to get away from you. Wouldn't a werewolf try and kill you all before they jump in an ocean?" Suddenly everyone went back to normal, kind of. I saw hope fill their dark black eyes. Yeah, it has been a while since we've hunted. So long that I felt like drinking my own blood. How long, about 4 weeks maybe?

"Nessie might be right." Carlisle said fulfilled.

"We still can't take the chance!", Jacob interjected, "They might not listen."

"Well you got a better plan dog!" Aunt Rose said, of course. Jacob glared at Rosalie, and then I glared at Jacob giving him that "Don't you mess with my auntie" look. Aunt Rose smirked as she watched Jacob let go of his defensive look.

"She started it." Jacob mumbled.

Carlisle stopped the negotiation by saying, "How many werewolves could it be exactly?"

"Two at the most." Uncle Jas answered.

"Nessie," , my mom said after she got finished with her silent conversation with my father, "we don't want you roaming the woods anymore. If you need to go somewhere ask me or your father, no one else."

I sighed then said, "Mom, you guys said I would have freedom here. You said that we wouldn't have to do this anymore."

"I know that, but it's for your safety sweetie." I rolled my eyes in my head, not wanting to start any arguments with my mom. Always the same thing. Singling me out for my safety, when no one does that to anyone else. Only me. Whatever, doesn't change anything, so why waist my breathe trying to reason with them.

"Yeah yeah." I mumbled.

Everyone began to plan things. Carlisle edited the video to brighten it up so that things were more visible. When he was done, we all saw that the boy had red hair with a brown-ish black texture to it, matching his fur exactly. His eyes were light green in both of his forms, and he looked about the same age as I looked. Maybe a little older by a few months, but fairly the same.

"What are the possibilities of there being more?" Uncle Jasper asked Carlisle, but Carlisle was as confused as the rest of us. He didn't know much about werewolves, Children of the moon, and all that; all he knew was the basics. There was no evidence at all in what way we could figure them out.

"I don't know Jasper. Maybe we should inform the Volturi about this." Carlisle responded.

"Carlisle, all the Volturi will do is kill them." Esme said delicately.

"I don't see why we have to do this!", Jacob said, well yelled I should say,"They're dangerous, correct? They've killed over 50 people, 50 innocent lives! Why are we trying to protect them?"

"Jacob, why are you so angry with them? Why do you wanna kill them so bad?" I asked. Jacob began to think about whether or not he should say something. Then he let his shoulders fall and said,

"It's because of the girl."

"You mean the blonde?" I said.

"Yeah, her. She umm, the whole reason we tried to scare her off was because when she was at La Push, she stole all of our money that we had. We found out because we saw her walking in the woods with a grocery bag filled with money wrapped in rubber-bans. We were about to stop her then she started running. Then, when she came back, Paul got super mad and he...he kind of pushed her a little" Jacob mumbled the last words.

"He hit a little girl?" Carlisle said, shocked.

"Hey she stole our money!" Jacob said.

"Still you don't lay your hands on a little girl! You could have gotten arrested if she would have called the police." Esme said.

"Well it's not like I did it." Jacob said.

"So you're mad because she took you guys' money." I said. Then I tried to hold back laughter, wondering how a little girl, well a little teenager, stole money from huge guys like them. I imagined it, then couldn't take it anymore. I burst out with laughter, so did Uncle Em.

"Jacob, you shouldn't be so mad about that.", I said, barely getting it through my laughter. Jacob rolled his eyes and shook his head,"It's actually pretty funny once you think about it. Besides, why don't you guys keep your money in a bank?"

"Because we don't feel like it and banks take your money." Jacob tried to defend his and his tribe's decisions.

"Well it's better than having a little girl steal it." Uncle Em laughed again.

"So how do we find them exactly?" Uncle Jas asked, going back to the original subject.

"Maybe we should look up some information online." my father suggested.

"Yes, Nessie, may we use your laptop?" Carlisle asked me.

"It's not like_ I_ paid for it." I said, smiling while handing my laptop to Carlisle.

Online, Carlisle found a website called "**theyliveamongus** ". So that's where that came from. It didn't have much information, but it was accurate. It described how much more powerful werewolves are in a pack and then described the painful transformation werewolves had to go through every full moon, but I wonder why they're comfortable around the full moon if it causes them pain. The website said:

**Full Moon**

**When a werewolf, Child of the moon, is going under transformation in response of the full moon, it causes much pain to him/her. They have no control at all during the transformation and their eyes turn to their wolf color, which is a dark yellow for average werewolves. It is known to be most painful for a "first timer". Their skull begins to feel penetrated and harmed as it changes from man to wolf. Their tissue, cells, and other organs form into more of a canine look. Their face begins to get stretched and torn as their teeth gets sharper and harder. The fur under their skin pushes out quickly to cover it. (Werewolves feel no pain when changing by will)**

**After the transformation is done, werewolves only have one craving and cannot resist the urge. They go out and eat and kill anything in sight, except members of their pack/group. When the moon is no longer visible, they pass out and wake up to what humans describe as "a horrible nightmare you can't remember" or "a hangover". **

Carlisle took note on the information that he received. There was more to read, but I didn't pay any attention. I was too busy worrying about how and why faith wouldn't allow my life to stay "normal". I guess this is something I should expect though, being born half vampire-half human. I got tired of discussing the situation, so I decided to leave with the Jacob.

"Jacob?", I asked as we laid on the hot beach of La Push on the small, brown towel Jake could find, "Do you really think we're going to die?"

"No Nessie, of course not." he sounded positive of it so it made me relax.

"Oh, okay." I looked down as I spoke the words.

"Look Ness, I don't want you worrying about that. Don't worry about anything, don't even think about it.", I nodded at him, still looking down though, "So, what do you want to do?"

"I don't know Jake. I can't think straight right now."

"I told you not to worry about that" Jacob said through his teeth.

"I know, it's not that."

"Well what then?"

I took in an unneeded breathe and said, "It's about..um..", I started to wonder whether or not I should say it, started to wonder if it'd upset him, or anger him, but I said it any ways,"Can you...lay off a bit, you know? My parents already overprotect me, and you do it too. I'm just.. tired of you guys treating me like I'm still a baby. I know that its only been 3 years, but I'm older now. It's already bad that my dad can read my mind, I don't want any more of my privacy being abused. If I even have privacy."

"I'm sorry Nessie." Jake sounded sad now, great,"I only do these things because I care about you. I didn't mean to go overboard. Do you forgive me?"

"Yeah, but will you stop?"

"Probably not."

"That's exactly what I thought you'd say."

Jake grinned. "Anything come to mind yet?" I thought about something that interest me the most then said,

"Yeah, let's go hunting."

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter. Thank you all my reviewers, subcribers, etc.. Sorry it took so long, just forgot about it, you know. I'll try and do better next time. Tell me if it's good or not. <strong>

**-CuteArielXOX**


	5. Hunting

This is the fifth chapter to my fanfic Full Moon. I'm really excited about this part!

Disclaimer - I do not own Twilight!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5 <strong>

**_Hunting_**

Jacob and I began to run towards the woods of _my_ territory. It was a sunny day, which was surprising because it was the middle of October. Yeah, I remember the first time I went "Trick or Treating" with Jacob and my family. Everyone started laughing as they watched me try on different costumes. Aunt Alice, Aunt Rose, and Esme picked me out a little princess outfit and took loads of unneeded pictures. Carlisle got me a nurse attire with one of those hats you only see nurses wear on T.V.. Uncle Jas got me a cowgirl costume and Uncle Em put me on a wrestler suit. It had initials that said "**LNM**". Uncle Em told everyone it stood for "Little New Member", but we all knew it said "Loch Ness Monster". My parents got me a Dracula outfit and Jacob put me in a little puppy dog suit. We all had a good laugh as Uncle Em took me from neighborhood to neighborhood changing costumes each time we left. One house had decorations, but no candy, so Uncle Em showed me how to egg people's houses. His advise was "Always aim for the windows.". Uncle Em was never allowed to take me anywhere alone after that. It was fun though, but I'm not going this year. I guess I just kind of grew out of it and my stomach hurts real bad every time I eat that much candy.

"Alright Ness, I guess we should hunt here." Jake told me.

"Bet I get the biggest one!" I taunted him.

"In your dreams!" he responded with a smirk on his face. Jacob phased then we began our competition. I saw a really big deer with long antlers and Jacob was stalking it. I knew he was about to get it before I could, but I decided to try and take it from him anyways. He pounced at it while I pushed Jacob to the side and started to chase the deer. I grabbed a hold of its neck and sucked all the blood dry. Mmmmm, it's been a _long_ time since I tasted that blood swish around in my mouth.

Jake grabbed my waist and playfully pulled me off when I was finished. I guess he waited because he knew I was thirsty.

"Haha", I teased him, "I got the biggest one!"

Jacob growled in frustration and began to chase another deer. When he caught it, he dragged it towards me and he waited patiently for me to finish my meal. When all the blood was clean, Jake and I compared the sizes. Mine was bigger and we could both easily tell. Jacob went behind a huge rock then when he came back I saw him zipping up his zipper and buttoning his pants.

"You cheated Ness!" Jacob yelled while nudging me.

"Did not! I got it fair and square!" I argued with him.

"You stole it from me!", he said with a comeback, "You know I was about to have it and you just took it from me!"

"The early bird gets the worm." I said while spinning around doing a victory dance. Jacob groaned.

"Alright, we'll see who's laughing." he said trying to sound aggravated, but I could hear the happiness in his tone. Jake phased again and we began round 2.

"You wanna go 3 out of 4?" I asked him. Jake started looking around, growling in response.

"And the first one still counts!" I added. Jacob gave me that "I'm still going to win either way" look.

We started running and looking for an animal to find. I found another huge deer then mumbled,

"These animals need to go on a diet." but I said it low so Jake wouldn't hear. I caught the deer easily since it was really slow, then something inside me felt guilty since this one was pregnant, so I let her go. I'd kill a million animals before I killed a baby.

Eventually I found another deer and it was fairly large, mostly muscles. I grabbed it around its neck and sucked the blood dry and dragged it up to the platform Jacob and I use when we're comparing our sizes. I saw Jake was in human form and he sat down a very large grizzly bear that was 3 times the size of my deer.

"Hey! You used a different type of animal. Of course it's going to be bigger!" I said aggravated.

"I didn't hear you say that we couldn't." Jacob said with his famous Jacob-grin.

"Fine, you want to play that way, then we can play the same game here!"

Jacob and I started gathering animal after animal and we'd gone way past our limit. Right now, the score was:

**Jacob - 15 **

**Ness - 14 **

We both decided to end it at that, and I was glad that the fire in my throat was finally put out. When Jacob began to walk me home, we laughed about how Jake had a hard time trying to catch those bears and how one of them started to beat him up, until I threw it off.

"So Ness, before you go home, is there anything else you wanted to do?" Jacob asked me. I started to think for a real long time and came up with nothing.

"Well, no, but is there something you wanted to do?"

"Umm...no, not really. Guess I should take you home." Jake sighed.

"Hey Jake." I heard Seth say, sounding a little worried.

"What's up Seth?"

"Sam told me to come and get you. He said meet him along with the rest of the pack at the rez. It sounded really important. He said it has something to do with the werewolves and that Embry and Paul found that blonde girl, so did the Cullens. They almost had her, but that thing from the video started to like protect her or something and they both ran away. They said that it had red eyes this time though. Come on Jake! Sam needs you and the others Right NOW!" Seth's words were spoken very quickly.

"I have to take Nessie home!" Jake said, speeding up his words too.

"Jake, Nessie will be fine. Come on! We have to go!"

Jake looked at me for a while then said, "Be careful! If anything happens to you I don't know how I'm going to live with myself, so please just run home and don't go anywhere else, okay."

"Okay Jacob. " I said to him.

"Seth, this better be a real emergency!" Jacob said through his teeth Then he kissed my forehead and whispered, "Please be careful!"

"I will Jake, I promise." I said to him. Then I watched Jacob phase as he ran off with Seth. I started to think about what Jake said and obeyed. I know how Jacob was and I knew he would blame everything on himself if anything happened to me, so I started running in the forest.

I realized that I was about a mile away from my home and started to run faster. I started walking though because a human was near me and I knew if I took in the scent from the wind, I'd lose it and attack. I started to stare at the human. Not in a stalking or attacking way. I was just very curious as to what he was doing. It was a boy who looked about 11 maybe 12. He had jet black hair and his eyes were black, yet blue in a way. He looked as if he was about half an inch shorter than me and was very thin and weak. His clothes were all messed up and he had scars on every inch of his body that was visible. His grey hooded jacket had a little blood on it and his white tank-top was covered in dirt along with his grey nike shoes and his cut up blue jeans.

"Umm, are you okay?" I asked the boy and he looked up at me quickly and stopped kicking the dirt with his feet. Our eyes met and his facial features were so odd, so...so...irresistible that I was mesmerized. He looked beautiful, in an odd animal way.

"Am I okay? Look at you! Your shirt's all messed up and you have blood dripping down your mouth."

I quickly wiped off the blood and rubbed it on a tree that was standing close to me. The boy just chuckled.

"Don't worry I won't tell anybody.", he said while winking at me, "Oh by the way, my name's Derek, Derek Adam White. You are?" he held his hand out to me and I shook it lightly and told him,

"Carlie." I didn't want to give him "real" information.

"Okay, so Carlie, where are you headed?"

"Why do you want to know?" I asked him.

"Well, I'm just trying to figure out whether or not you're rich or homeless. Your clothes are all messed up, but they look pretty expensive."

"I'm just going for a walk." I responded, then started walking in the direction of my house. I noticed that the boy was following me and I said,

"What are you doing?"

"Going for a walk with you. This is the first time a beautiful girl like yourself walked up to me. You think I'm going to let that opportunity just go to waste..."

"Umm..."

"Hell no I 'aint! Now come on beautiful, let's go have some fun."

"I'm not interested!" I said, aggravated. Why did I have to say something to him? My stupid big mouth should've minded my own business!

"Hey, you're the one who started talking to me! I'm not letting you go, so you're just going to have to accept it or deal with it!" For a sudden instant, his childish voice turned strong and demanding. Like something inside him just kicked in. And for some reason, I felt like listening to him. No! I can't have anything to do with this boy! I have to run, I have to get away from him!

Suddenly, I felt his weak arm wrap around my shoulder.

"I said I'm not interested!" I yelled back at him.

"Okay, how about I make you a deal. You run away from me as fast as you can and if I can keep up, you have to let me go where-ever it is you're headed."

"Whatever." I said. This can't be too hard. All I have to do is outrun him, easy.

I began to run at human rate, but still fairly fast. He was keeping up for a while then I lost him. Ha! I turned to the direction of my home and started walking. I heard something in the trees that stopped me in my trails. The boy, Derek, swung upside down from a tree branch right in front of my face.

"Hey beautiful."

"Ah crap!"

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter. Please review, subscribe, etc.. I just decided to upload this one a little early because I didn't want you guys having to wait another week for this one chapter, so you're welcome. Tell me what you think of Derek from a first impression. LOL Nessie sure doesn't like him...or does she? <strong>

**-CuteArielXOX**


	6. The Only Person In The World

This is the 6th chapter to Full Moon. Sooo...read, if you want.

Disclaimer - I still do not own Twilight...only the character(s) I made up.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6 <strong>

_**The Only Person In The World Who Stalks A Vampire**_

I began to walk at a steady pace, wondering what I should do...no...what I can do to get rid of him. What does he want from me? Candy? Money? Because I can run to the store in less than a minute. I don't have any money right now, but maybe I could give him one of my jewels. They were pretty expensive. No, they meant too much to me. One of them had been given to me by my parents. It was a golden locket for my first Christmas as a memento with a photo of both my parents and I when I was a baby inside of it. It also had words in french that said "_plus que ma propre vie_" which meant "more than my own life". The other one, a braclet Jacob had given me that night too. He made it himself and told me it was a Quileute version of a promise ring. Speaking of Jacob, I was supposed to be doing something. I made a promise to him that I would be safe and not go anywhere else except home. I was breaking my promise. I'd been breaking my promise ever since I'd opened my mouth to him, to Derek. Ugh, it disgusted me just to say his name. Why do all the good looking guys, the attractive guys, have to be such an ass? Excuse my language, but that's exactly what he was, an A.S.S.. Wonder if he's still following me?

I turned around and just my luck, he was still behind me. He grinned a grin that seemed sort of...odd? But that wasn't the right word exactly. Different, exotic, or maybe even...hmm...fascinating. No, I can't fall for it. I can't fall for his weird, attractive face and those big, white, sharp teeth. Just go with the original plan, but what was the plan?

"I'm still hear sweetheart." Derek said and I rolled my eyes.

"And I'm still leading you to your death." I said with a little attitude.

"Mmmm, feisty! I like it."

"Will you go away?"

"You made me a deal!", Derek said sounding a little angry, "You could have just said no, but you didn't, so it's not my fault." I listened to his words and he was right. It was my fault for talking to him in the first place. I tried to change the subject because I didn't want him to think that he was right and boost his confidence.

"Why are you all messed up anyways?"

"Why are you? It could be the same reason you know."

"Ha, I _really_ doubt that!" I laughed at my sort of inside joke.

"Okay, well if you tell me, then I'll tell you."

"I asked you first."

Derek sighed then said, "It really is none of your business..." I saw his happy-go-lucky face turn sad for the first time in my life. Wow, looks like the joker's turned a new leaf. Huh, that was different, even though I've only known him for about 15 minutes. When I thought about the whole "joker" comment, I thought about it and started to think he looked a little like spider-man. Swinging upside down from trees and all.

"It's not like I'll tell anyone." I said to him, sounding a little sincere.

"Fine, I guess I do owe you that for being such a bother."

I started to think he had forgotten what he was doing because he started to stare at the ground and kick it with his already messed up shoes. Maybe that was the wrong question to ask him. It seemed like a sensitive subject for him, but then he opened his mouth and said,

"I...uhh...stole some money from these gang bangers then I got jumped a little."

"You got jumped!", I said in shock, wondering how and why someone with a baby face like his could ever be in that situation, "And you stole their money, why?"

"You said you wouldn't-"

"I said I wouldn't tell anyone, and I'm not!", I cut him off, "I never said that I wouldn't freak out." he nodded.

"Answer my question!" I yelled to him.

"Okay okay!", he said, pleading, "I don't have any place to go and I don't want to be put in foster-care, I heard people get raped in there. And with a face and voice like mines, don't you think I'm an easy target?" I nodded, understanding him.

"Why don't you have anywhere to go?" I asked him silently.

"My parents died when I was pretty young. Are we done with all the questions now?"

"I guess." I said to him, and we ended our conversation.

One thing I did learn today, was an important lesson that I won't ever forget. When you see a stranger walk by, usually you never see that person ever again, but if you could stop time for a few seconds and see what they're going through, you'd be shocked in what you'd find. Might not make since, but it's true. Then I began to think about how I'm supposed to get rid of him again. Maybe I should just eat him. No, bad Nessie! Don't ever think that way. Though, his life did seem pretty miserable. If I did kill him, it's not like I'd be taking him from a family he's going to walk home to. All he was, was a homeless person, but I didn't want to ruin his future. He looked pretty young, and he had years and years to get back on the right track. Even if he didn't, I wouldn't be able to handle the guilt of knowing that I'd killed someone. The pain would be too much to just ignore and bury like nothing had happened.

So what am I supposed to do with him then? I know for a fact that he won't leave me alone. I guess he had nothing better to do, but follow a vampire through the woods. He didn't say a word the whole time to my surprise. All he did was follow me and wait to see where we were headed. So obviously he wouldn't leave out of boredom. Derek was like a stray dog from what I've seen out of him, but in a different way. Feed him a little bread, and the next day you'll find him laying on your door step. And each word I said to him, was another slice of bread that I was feeding him. So even if I shut up now, it was too late because I knew he wouldn't be hungry for a while after all I'd said to him. Though he was a pig, begging for the crumbs even though he knew he was full. He made jokes and flirted a little, but they were all cheesy and some were inappropriate, but I knew they'd been used hundreds of times, I think. For example, Derek once said something like,

"You know you're sweating a little over there."

"Huh?"

"It's okay, it's perfectly normal for a female to get wet after looking at a guy's erection."

Yeah, he was very immature, but this immaturity wasn't annoying the way it usually is. It was actually kind of funny, but still not something you say to a person on a "regular" conversation. I decided to just give up and go home. I'd knew my family would come looking for me if I didn't arrive soon. So I'd went through all this thinking and strategizing for nothing. Perfect, just perfect. And to make things better, the sun drifted away then it started to drizzle a little. I finally got to the house, our big, glass house.

"Wow, guess I was right about the big bucks thing." Derek said, staring at the mansion.

I just ignored him because his last "joke" almost made me slap him. I decided to just leave and forget about him completely. I had things to think about, I had to think about keeping myself safe for my mother's, father's, and Jacob's sanity. I walked in the house and Derek was about to follow. so I quickly shut the door as if I hadn't seen him.

"Hey! Let me in!", Derek yelled while banging on the glass, "Come on, seriously? We're going to go through all that and you lock me out? Fine! I'll stay out hear **ALL** night if I have to!" Right after he said the last sentence, I heard thunder strike. Good luck with that. Maybe he'll get eaten by werewolves.

"Umm...Nessie, why is there a little boy outsi-" my Aunt Alice was about to continue, but I cut her off because I didn't feel like explaining. I was too worn out.

"Don't ask please I'm begging you!" I said and I heard rummaging coming towards me like a bulldozer.

"Renesmee!", my father yelled, sounding like a drill sergeant. I was sooo not in the mood right now.

"I don't care what you're in the mood for!" he yelled back, reading my mind, obviously.

"Where have you been? Did Jacob leave you?" my mother asked, yelling as well.

"Guys, I don't think we should be having a family moment right now." Aunt Rose said.

My father already understood and my mother just sniffed in the air deeply and let out a long breath. I could tell she took in Derek's animalistic scent. My mother eyed me suspiciously and was about to speak, but I stopped her by placing my hand on her ice cold face. I used my gift to show her everything that happened, starting from when Seth showed up. After a few minutes, she said,

"Renesmee, we've told you time and time again to NOT have any type of contact with humans."

"I'm sorry.", I said and I felt kind of guilty, "All my fault. I'm so stupid." I mumbled, but I doubted she could hear.

My mother sighed then said, "Nessie, you're not stupid. It's actually my fault for thinking you could ever gain so much responsibility in only 3 years." Just like my mom, always blaming things on herself. Then again, maybe that's where I got it from. I heard my dad chuckle.

"So what are we supposed to do about the little rascal?" Uncle Em said.

"I don't know.", Carlisle answered, "What did you say to him?" I began to look away then felt my cheeks grow hot. Really, I can't not be human for more than a day. Then I thought about Carlisle question again realizing that he was still waiting for an answer, so I walked up to him and showed him what my mom had seen. He sighed.

"Renesmee, I don't want you to worry too much about this.", my father said to me, "Go to bed and I'm sorry for yelling. Just don't scare me or your mother that way again. I know you don't understand, but it makes me have heart attacks when I don't know where you are. Do you understand what I mean?"

"Yeah dad, and I understand your parental issues.", my mother laughed, then I gave both of them a hug, "What are you guys going to do about Derek?"

"Derek huh? More like Fred." Uncle Em said.

"Why Fred?" Uncle Jas asked.

"Because it sounds more like a stalker name...Fred." Uncle Em held the last word.

"We'll find out soon, when Esme comes back from her trip Alice put her on." my dad stared at Aunt Alice and she sunk her head into Uncle Jas. Knowing Alice, it probably had something to do with her wardrobe.

"Okay, I'll see you guys in the morning." I said and Uncle Em yelled, "Lock your window! He might climb through, it's only 4 feet from the ground!"

All I could do was laugh at him then went to the room I sometimes sleep in which used to be a mini library, but Carlisle has more places to store his books. I entered into my room and locked the window just like Uncle Em said. I heard him laughing once he heard the click. I climbed into the soft, tan and white twin bed. I shut off the lamp to match the covers and sheets exactly then got comfortable. I rested my head and the last thing I heard was the rain and hail pouring down on the roof.

**. . . **

I woke up and stared at the clock on the night stand next to me. It was 11:24am. Then in the blink of an eye, it was 11:30am. It's so weird how that happens, because I'm not the type of person who forgets things easily. I propped myself up and yawned the way I usually do when waking up. What time did I go to sleep last night? About 12:00 midnight. I got up and did my regular routine. Put on clothes, fix my hair, whatever else needs to be done. The smell of eggs, bacon, and pancakes lingered in the air. I couldn't take it any longer and followed the delicious scent that overpowered almost everything in the house. When I made it to the kitchen, I saw everyone welcoming me, rubbing my head, and all the usual.

"Thanks Esme." I said automatically, knowing that she was the one who cooked.

"You're welcome sweetie." she responded with that motherly smile on her face.

I yawned again then everyone chuckled. Probably because they were wondering how even a yawn could sound so elegant. I remembered when I had my first hiccup that rang all throughout the house and everyone went "Awww" while I sat there and began to choke. I watched Esme fix me a plate and grabbed it then sat on the table. The T.V. was on in the other room as I began to eat my meal. I was a little surprised that family guy was on. Probably Uncle Em I guessed, but Uncle Em was talking with Aunt Rose about...something. When I was done with the plate, I got up and rinsed it off in the sink before putting it in the dish washer.

My throat felt a little "knaggy" from the way too fluffy pancakes so I went in the fridge to grab some milk. Esme had already poured me a glass that was sitting in the fridge wrapped in plastic wrap. I grabbed it then closed the fridge and someone was standing behind it.

"Morning." the voice said. Oh no.

"Ahhhh!" I screamed. Then I dropped my glass and it shattered on the floor, just missing my foot.

My family came running in quickly and began to question me, but I couldn't pay attention. There was no way someone in this house had actually let him in. Esme was the number 1 suspect due to her genuinely kind ways. Though I can't blame her specifically. Aunt Rose probably fell for his baby face and little voice, but Uncle Em could have just let him in to get on my nerves. Right now, I really didn't care who let Derek in, but once I find out, I swear that someone in the house is going to be one less of a limb for a few minutes.

* * *

><p><strong>End Of Chapter. Please review, subscribe etc.. Mostly review, you don't know how much it means to me, even if you have an account or not. Before I say much else Happy St. Patricks Day! Don't forget to wear green or I'll pinch you. LOL jk. This is a long chapter by the way. Anyways, keep telling me what you think about the DerekNessie relationship. Well that's it so, have fun today! Umm...it is St. Patricks Day right because if not, then this is awkward. **

**-CuteArielXOX**


	7. From Heaven To Hell

This is the seventh chapter of Full Moon. You're welcome to those who care.

Disclaimer - I do not own Twilight!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7 <strong>

_**From Heaven To Hell **_

Derek gave me that "odd" grin again and made a movement with his lips as if he gave me a quick peck. Gross! Why did my family have to do this to me? Out of all people...well, out of all the vampires, in the world, it had to be me. Real funny faith, or god, or whoever made this happen. I don't know when, but one day, you'll all pay for this. Though, I knew I didn't really mean it. I was just speaking out of anger and shock. I saw my Aunt Rose giggling at Derek's response to my reaction. So, the blonde thinks it's funny, huh? She won't be laughing once I leap over there and rip her head off! I gave her a quick glare, but I was angry at the fact I had to hold in my growl. The boy couldn't see me doing that because he was "human" and had no knowledge of the supernatural. Well, did he? Did they tell him or did he figure out on his own, so they were all forced to let him in? No, one of them let him in out of pity, not because they had to. I knew that was a fact. Which leads me back to my question.

"Who. Let. Him. In?" I growled through my teeth. Opps, oh well, I didn't really care. Maybe he'd think I was crazy and leave. It didn't work.

"Mmmm, that is so hot how you get angry that way."

"Shut up, Derek!" I snapped at him. Little disgusting, good looking BASTARD!

"Nessie..."

"Don't you "Nessie" me!" I responded to Carlisle. He looked at me in shock because I never disrespected him or Esme in any way.

"Nessie?", Derek said, "You guys said her name was Renesmee...hmm. Re-**NES**-mee, oh now I get it! It's kinda stupid to tell you the truth. Sorry, but it sounds like the Loch Ness-"

"Don't you finish that sentence!", I yelled at him. Wait, they told him my name? My first name? Great, that's just great. "And didn't I tell you to SHUT UP!" I continued.

"Renesmee!", Esme yelled at me. Huh? Esme was yelling? Everyone else looked shocked too. "Derek is a guest and you will respect him the way you would anyone else! What has gotten into you? Being so rude to the innocent little boy!" You've got to be kidding me. She just called the little pervert innocent, and she was taking his side?

"Grandma", I said, trying to get back on her side, "You haven't known him as long as I have. He is a stalker, a creep, and a perverted little PIG!"

"He is not.", Aunt Rose said, sounding all "mommy-ish", "Yeah he's a little perverted, but he's really sweet and kind and..." I didn't listen to her continue. The fact that she was saying all those nice things about him made me sick. When Aunt Rose stopped talking all nice and polite, she said in her normal voice,

"And we've known him longer than you have. He's been here all night."

"Ugh", I said then slapped my hand across my face, "Who let him in here?" I asked, still aggravated.

"Rose and Esme did it!" Uncle Em yelled while pointing fingers. I should have known. Then Uncle Em continued, "I tried to talk them out of it, but they wouldn't listen. And honestly, I'm kind of glad they didn't. This kid isn't as bad as I thought he was."

Emmett liked him too? Now I have no one on my side. I thought for a while, wondering why Emmett liked him. Then I realized that they both had something in common with their personalities. Both of them were cocky and talked about something sexual anytime they got the chance. Though, I knew Derek would eventually grow out of his ways of talking about sex all the time. At least most guys do. Emmett, on the other hand, would be a sex freak all his "life". I heard my dad chuckle. Probably laughing at my thoughts, I guessed.

"Oh no, Renesmee! You broke the glass!" Esme said. Then I saw her starting to clean up the broken glass and milk. Both Derek and I moved out of her way as I apologized and tried to blame it on Derek.

"Renesmee", I heard Derek's voice, sounding soft and low, "I'm sorry for...um...being such a bother, I guess. Can I get a second chance?" Derek was apologizing, this Derek? But I shouldn't be so quick to judge. Truthfully, I'd only known Derek for about 20 minutes or less.

I sighed then said, "Okay, fine." he smiled. Not the wicked "odd" grin he usually gives me. It was a soft, happy smile, all mellow and it made me want to smile, but I didn't. I wanted to keep my poker face while I still could.

I'd noticed something different about Derek from the last time I'd seen him. He didn't look as helpless and weak as he did before. His eyes had lost a little blue in them and they were now navy blue. Huh, that's weird, or maybe I was looking at his eyes too hard. All the other differences were pretty normal. His body wasn't as beaten and worn out; he had stitches in spots that needed it and bandages in spots that weren't so serious. His forehead was shinning and it looked like some type of medication was placed on it. I don't know why because there wasn't a bruise or anything. Maybe a headache. Also, he was wearing thin, rectangular shaped glasses. So Carlisle fixed him up? I wasn't really surprised.

His hair looked a lot cleaner and didn't have any leaves or dirt in it the way his hair used to. It wasn't cut or styled at all, though. Derek's hair gave of a natural appearance that would make him look irregular if you changed it. His dark black hair sort of looked like teen Gohan's from that game Dragon Ball-Z Collin and Brady always play. And his clothes were different too. He had on something casual. A black T-shirt that matched his hair exactly. A black jacket to match along with his boots, and dark blue jeans that looked like his eyes. Alice, was the first person who popped in my head.

Later that day, we got a call from one of the people at the rez. Even though it was Billy's number, everyone uses his phone there, so it's hard to tell who's calling. I stared at the ringing phone intently. Should I answer it? Of course I should, but what if it's not for me? What if it's meant for someone else and before I even say hello, they tell me something I shouldn't have heard, but it might be Jacob. I did miss him, badly. Maybe he was checking up on me. My grandpa, Carlisle, grabbed the phone from my hand before it went to voice-mail. We all listened in on the conversation, but Derek didn't seem like he cared. He was too busy staring at the flat screen, even though I knew he could hear because the voice was so loud and worried.

**Connected**

Quil: Oh thank you! Can you put Carlisle on the phone?

Carlisle: This is Carlisle. Is there a problem?

Quil: Yes! I need you down here right now! Remember the problem with the girl with the blonde hair and silver eyes?

Carlisle: Yes.

Quil: Well when you guys left we went after the video thing-amah-jig. Embry got hurt real bad and he has some nails dug into the back of his neck, all the girls are crying, and you wouldn't answer last night! Seriously Carlisle, we need you please!

Carlisle: I'll be there momentarily! Just tell me what's going on!

Quil: He's coughing up blood and keeps mumbling that he's seeing things!

Carlisle: What kind of things?

Quil: We don't have time for this!

Carlisle: Okay, I'm coming in just a few minutes!

**Disconnected **

"Someone get Edward from the cottage!" Carlisle demanded. Uncle Em got up and ran at a human rate.

He was probably getting him for the mind reading thing. Why was Embry seeing things? Poor Embry! Was this some type of werewolf thing? It had to be. But I just can't understand how a simple wolf nail could cause you to see things. It seems that there is so much more to them than we suspected. Esme turned off the T.V. and apologized to Derek and explained it was an emergency, but it didn't seem like Derek was listening. He was staring blankly in space as if he was about to faint. Esme waved her hand in his face and he blinked quickly. Now he looked as if he were about to throw up.

"Derek?", I asked him. Then I put a hand on his leg and he flinched, "Is everything okay?" It took him a minute, then he came back from whatever just happened to him.

"I...I...", he stuttered, "I have to go!" Then he threw his glasses on the chair next to him and began to run towards the door.

"Derek, what's going on?" I yelled at him. He stopped and took his hand off the door knob and turned to face me.

"I'm...I'm sorry.", he whispered very delicately, "I have to go."

"Why? Derek tell me what's going on right now!" He didn't listen to me. Derek gave me a long, warm embrace and starred me in the eyes, still holding on to my shoulders. Then he let go and opened the door.

"Derek, please don't go!"

"I really am sorry. I should have never come into your life. I'll leave and you won't ever have to deal with me again, I promise." Then he ran out towards the woods, going back from where he came. After that, I never saw Derek again.

**. . .**

I'd ran after him, but it was too late, he was already gone. My Aunt Alice kept telling me, "Let him go. Let him go." No, I was not going to let him just leave like that. Did I despise Derek the first day we met? Yes, I wanted to rip his guts out, but after the short 17 hours we've spent together, I was already connected to him. We continued on with our lives, I couldn't keep looking back into my past, even though it happened only 2 days ago. Carlisle came back and told us what was going all with Embry. He said he was really bad and that he was seeing werewolves and a house burning down. He said that my father told him it looked as if he were experiencing someone else's nightmare. When Carlisle was done explaining things, I smelt someone walk inside. It was a very familiar smell, a smell that I'd know even if it were miles away.

"Jake! What happened? Why did you guys go after it? Why did-"

"Nessie", Jacob said threw his teeth, "Back away!" I stepped back like he'd told me, but I wanted to be near him. He was gone and I'd been worrying. I didn't want to get away from him, but his face looked as if he were about to explode then I saw him drop down to his knees and he let out a scream of pure horror.

"Jacob?" I asked, afraid to touch him.

"Renesmee", Jacob said. Did he just call me from my full name. Jacob never did that no matter how angry he'd gotten. Then he said after a moment of silence,

"Embry...is...Embry's dead."

"He died!" I screamed. Embry's dead? No! He can't be dead! Even though him and I didn't have a very close relationship, still, he can't be!

"He's not dead." my father corrected him.

"He might as well be! At the stage he's in!", Jacob said, still speaking through his teeth, "Carlisle said his bodies not even healing him anymore!", Jacob screamed, scaring me a little actually,

"He's like a block of ice! Except he's twitching!"

"Jacob, you need to calm down before you hurt Nessie." my father said, in a voice like an angel.

"I'm not going to calm down!", Jacob yelled and he said one last sentence before storming out the door, "I'm going to kill those mutts if it's the last thing I do!"

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter. Thanks to all my reviewers, subcribers, etc.. Just decided to upload early. Ahh, so much drama. Actually, I don't think it's enough...nah, I just kidding. Anyways tell me what you think. Oh yeah, shout out to Momo16! SheHe has been here before anyone else sooo yeah. Well there were other people, but she/he stayed to read the other chapters. So thanks Momo16 :) You can check out some of Momo's stories if you want. They're good:**

** /u/2614216/Momo16 **

**Well that's it so, bye. **

**-CuteArielXOX**


	8. Disappointment

This is the 8th chapter to Full Moon. Thank you my reviewers! I _really_ appreciate it.

Disclaimer - I do not own Twilight!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8 <strong>

_**Disappointment** _

I walked in the damp woods that were filled with bird chirps and other sounds of nature. So peaceful. I thought. I continued walking, not knowing which way I was supposed to be going. Things seemed so...unreal, but yet they seemed too real. A swarm of butterflies raced down through the plants, each one of them tipping my head slightly. So pretty. I thought again. Then I realized that I'd been saying these things aloud, but I couldn't tell, and I really didn't care. I was in such a happy, wonderful place. No stress, no worrying about danger and all the other problems in my life. Things were so perfect and right now, I didn't care whether or not I was dead or alive. All I knew was that I was in a happy place.

Though, something seemed missing. My mother, my father, my Jacob? Yes, that's exactly what's missing. I sniffed in the air and tried to find a trace of their scent, of anyone's scent that I knew, but all I could smell was animals and plants. I continued on to where-ever I was going and picked up one scent that smelt like an animal. I knew who it was, it was Derek. It had to be. I ran towards the scent while yelling his name out into the distance. The only thing I heard was an echo, my echo. I sighed, then I heard footsteps coming towards me so fast that it shook the ground. Deer's were running towards me, trampling over my body. The weird part was that I didn't feel any pain. A stamped of deer's? Why would deer's be running in my direction. I'm a vampire, well part vampire, shouldn't they be running away from me? I looked out into where the deer's had come from and I heard a loud snarl of something stalking its prey.

The sun drifted away into the clouds and my wonderful place had been ruined, just like a replay of my life. Things are going good, then out of the blue, something just has to happen to take away all my happiness. I continued to hear the growl then there was complete silence. I stood there blankly and after a few seconds, I heard a loud scream of pain and clothes being ripped apart. I knew the voice and I felt like I was about to have a heart attack. I began to run towards the noise and entered a field in the blink of an eye. A puddle of blood traced over the grass and I followed the tiny river. A large canine that had the shape of a chimpanzee stared me in the eyes. It's red eyes barely blinked and I looked down its fur coat only to see what this animal...this thing had eaten. Derek's head was disconnected from his body along with his arms and part of his foot. I wanted to scream, but I couldn't. The animal's eyes followed where mine had went and I saw it pounce straight towards me. I tried to run away, but my legs wouldn't move, I was frozen, still staring at Derek's body as his blood flowed like a stream. Before the animal got to me, my mother and father's voice continued to yell out of thin air, "Renesmee! Renesmee!". I heard them, but I couldn't see or smell them anywhere, then the animal grabbed my neck and my eyes opened.

"Renesmee! Renesmee!" my parents voice continued. I realized I was yelling then stopped, trying to catch my breath. I choked on my own saliva that had been coming out of my mouth. Then I threw up violently on the grey carpet of my room. I felt like I was under water and continued to cough an choke as tears drained from my eyes.

"Renesmee! It was just a dream! It was just a dream!" my mother said as she lightly rubbed my back. My sheets and myself rolled on the floor and I finally stopped vomiting. I looked up from the ground and saw my parents staring at me with wonder in their golden, liquid eyes. I wanted to say something, but I couldn't breathe. Too much spit was filled in my mouth and I felt my tears drip on my arm.

"Renesmee!", my father's voice yelled, "Are you alright Renesmee? Stop crying honey, it wasn't real. Bella, go get a towel and some wet wash clothes." My mother ran quickly to the pantry and was back in a second. My father propped me up against my bed, away from the vomit. I tried to stop crying, but what I just experienced was too much to get over that quickly, too soon.

"I...Der...ek..." I barely mumbled through my choking.

"Sweetie, nothing happened to Derek. You were just dreaming." my mother informed me.

"But...something could have." I wailed.

"Renesmee, stop thinking about Derek. He's fine." my father told me.

"You don't know that! None of you do!" I yelled, regaining my breathe.

I did miss Derek. So much to the point where it hurt. Now he was gone and I wouldn't ever know if he was okay. Why did he leave? Why did my family let him leave? They probably just thought we'd have less to deal with if he was gone. No. There was no "probably" in this. They really did feel that way. I was 99% positive of it. Even though a little part of me thought other-wise, the majority of myself kept telling me that's the truth. They really just do not care. Well, I guess I shouldn't be surprised. What else can you expect in a house full of vampires? My father sighed and I saw my mom hesitating to touch my hand. She probably saw my dream and didn't want to go back into the hell hole called "my thoughts".

"Nessie", my father said lowly, "Why are you worrying about him so much? Just 6 days ago you were thinking about throwing him to the curves. Now that he's actually gone, you want him back?" I understood what my father was saying. **_Honestly, I have no idea. I have no idea._** I repeated through my hand to my mother. They both sighed this time.

"You are just like your mother. Screaming in your sleep. After Bella was a vampire, I thought I wouldn't ever have to deal with this anymore." my father sighed again. Huh? My mom did this too?

In the first year of my life, I'd been told I was just like my dad, and I still was in a way. But now that I'm going through all these changes and challenges, the awkward, clumsy part of me that I inherited from my mother decides to break free. Such bad timing! Being like my mother at a moment like this, all prone to death and what not, was such a bad time for this to happen. It seems like I'm turning more and more human every stinking day! After a moment of silence, I decided to ask what was going on with Jacob. Maybe that's what was missing. Jacob's not here so now I feel all weak and heartbroken.

"What's going on with Jacob?" They both looked at each other, debating who's going to answer then my father said,

"Lets get you cleaned up first." I knew what that meant. Jacob's still on his "vacation" to kill. Though none of the Quileute would let him go after those werewolves because we all know he'd get killed, he still said that he needed some distance.

I got cleaned up and my mother cleaned up the vomit that had almost stained the carpet. Eww...I'm so sorry she had to do that, but she seemed like she didn't mind. All she wanted was to know that I was okay. Was I okay? Not really. I was still too busy thinking about Derek. I wanted to know that he was safe and satisfied.

My father told Carlisle and everyone else what happened. Uncle Em just tried to make a joke about it. Saying little things like how I'm a younger "Bella #2". I could tell he was just trying to cheer me up, but it didn't work. I decided to hang around Uncle Jas. That made me feel better...for a while. He told me to stop following him through-out the house because he said I was making him depressed. I didn't understand what he meant though. When I was around him, I felt like I had at the beginning of my dream. Happy and filled with joy. I yawned then looked at the clock. It said 12:44pm. That was quick. When I first woke up, it looked as if it were 7:00 in the morning.

Everyone stared at me as I swung my feet from the little sofa and let them fall back on the floor. Aunt Alice got up as if she just had an idea...or maybe a vision.

"Hey Renesmee! I know exactly what will cheer you up. It always works for me!" I knew what she meant by that and right now, it didn't seem like such a bad idea. Maybe I just need some fresh air. I heard my father groan.

"Edward, Bella, can I take Renesmee out of the house?" Oh right, I forgot I was on lock down.

"Sure." my mother answered.

"Nothing crazy Alice!" my father yelled as Aunt Alice dragged me out the door.

"Of course not!" she yelled back to him.

**. . . **

We arrived in Port Angeles and we looked around at the stores as Aunt Alice just babbled on about how she's going to dress me up. We entered one shop and Aunt Alice was greeted by the manager.

"Alice!", the woman's voice yelled as she through her light brown hair across her shoulders, "It's nice to see you!"

"You as well Cheryl!" Aunt Alice said with a smile on her face. I wasn't surprised. Aunt Alice probably knew the owner of the entire company.

"Hello young lady. Why you are just beautiful! I bet tons of these outfits would be perfect to match your eyes!" the woman smiled widely at me and it almost made me laugh at how much the corner of her lips could go up.

"This is Carlie.", Aunt Alice told Cheryl, "She's a little new at this so try something casual first." she whispered to the woman, but I could still hear.

"Come here Carlie. Well don't be shy! Here, how's this?"

The woman, Cheryl, held up a light purple V-neck shirt and placed it above designed, cut up blue jeans. In her other hand were accessories like ear rings and necklaces. Then she quickly grabbed some black boots and put her creation together as if it were on a manikin. Wow, that was quick. Some pretty fast service for a human. Maybe that's why Aunt Alice liked it here so much. All the other costumers were working with other employees, so you didn't really have to wait for your turn. I nodded my head and grabbed the outfit then the lady rushed me to the changing room. I put on the outfit pretty quickly and exhibited it to Cheryl.

"Beautiful! Alice, come here and look at this!" the woman squealed. Aunt Alice stopped playing with the shades on one of the shelves and quickly ran over to us.

"You did an amazing job, Cheryl! As usual!"

"Of course I did!"

Aunt Alice, Cheryl, and I continued to dress me up in outfits and each time the clothes would get more...unoriginal, I guess. It wasn't something you'd see a person wearing on an everyday occasion. It sort of looked like clothes you'd wear if you were going to...oh...I don't know, maybe going to a movie premiere or something. The clothes weren't ugly or anything, they just weren't my type. Aunt Alice complained as I turned down clothes after clothes and ended up keeping the outfit with the light purple V-neck shirt. It would be a while until I got to wear it though since they were summer clothes, but Aunt Alice said I would out grow them by then so we just left with a bunch of shades Alice bought. She put the bag in the back of her yellow porsche and told me to wait in the car as she had "girl talk" with Cheryl. I sighed and began to look out the tinted window.

I saw a group of 3 kids hanging out near this dark alley. They were all laughing and playing as they threw cans of coca cola to each other as if they were playing hot potato. Then one of the teens opened the can and it exploded right in front of her face. The other two laughed and the girl just squeezed her blonde hair as coke dripped to the ground.

"Guys, I think we ran out." one of them said lowly. For a moment I thought I was hallucinating because it sounded like Derek. No, stop thinking about him, it'll only make you sad again. Then I rolled down the window a little and it was Derek. I knew that hair, those eyes that kept getting darker by the second, and that little voice of his.

"Aww DAMN! I didn't even get to open one yet!", a boy with dark brown hair that almost reached his shoulders yelled, "Derek, you stay here! And don't be fuckin' with no strangers again!" Derek just nodded and wrinkled his nose.

The two began to walk and I saw them reach into a man's pocket and run with his wallet. I saw Derek laugh and he put his hood on his head then leaned against a wall. What happened to Derek? He seemed different from the last time I saw him. He wasn't always so...bad...at least not around me he wasn't. I need to go talk to him, but Aunt Alice told me to stay put. He was just across the street; I don't think it would be that harmful. And Aunt Alice was so into her conversation that I could've gotten kidnapped and she wouldn't have noticed. But what was I going to say to him? Hey Derek, remember me? That girl you ran into 6 days ago. I decided to just go with the flow and let what happens happen. I got out the car and looked both ways before running over to him.

"Derek?" I asked him, even though I already knew who he was. He looked up at me and I saw his eyes grow wide.

"Renesmee! Uh...what are you doing here?"

"Where have you been Derek?"

"What do you want?" he said lowly, and he started to look at the concrete.

"I want to know what's going on! Why did you leave like that?" Derek still stared at the ground.

"Renesmee, please leave, I'm begging you."

"Why should I?"

"Because I'm trying to save your life right now so if you want to die, stay here! If not then run home to your perfect little castle and be the princess you are!" Derek yelled at me with a hard look on his face.

"Derek, please just tell me what's going on! I'm trying to help you!" I yelled at him. He realized I wasn't going to budge and let out a long breath of cold air from the low temperature. He looked up at me as if he were about to cry then I saw him take in another breath.

"If you want to help me, maybe you should tell your family stop trying to kill my friends!" I tried to think about what he meant by that and decided now was the best time to play dumb.

"What are you talking about?" I yelled at him.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about!", he yelled through his teeth, "And tell your family that if it happens again-" he paused for a moment then said,

"you're dead!" I looked at him in shock, not knowing what to say. I smelt the two teens in the alley and realized that they'd been listening the whole time. Derek then whispered very, very lowly, "I'm sorry." I could barely hear it, but some how the waves made it to my eardrums.

I saw Aunt Alice yelling after me and Derek along with the other two, noticed as well. The other two ran away calling Derek's name. Right when they were gone, Derek lost his hard glare and hugged me.

"Please, just leave me alone. I know you don't understand, but I'm only doing this because I care about you."

Derek ran in the direction of the others and I felt an instant replay of what happened the last time he left. Aunt Alice started yelling at me, but I couldn't pay attention. I was too heartbroken. I slumped against the wall and stared at the road, wiping away all the tears that fell from my eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>End of chapter. Please review, subscribe, etc.. Woah, this chapter's a little too long, lol oh well. Tell me what you think about this chapter. At first I was just going to keep writing about how Renesmee was feeling and how Embry was doing, then come to this chapter, but I decided it was a waste of time. Well, that's all I guess. <strong>

**-CuteArielXOX**


	9. Can Things Get Any Worse

This is the 9th chapter to Full Moon. Thanks for reading!

Disclaimer - I do not own Twilight!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

_**Can Things Get Any Worse**_

The ride home was silent. Well, not completely silent. Aunt Alice kept telling me about how my parents were going to be so mad at me and how she already was. I sighed, and then decided to stop listening to Alice rant on about it. Who were those strange people with Derek? All I knew was that they were a bad influence on him. They seemed so...animal like. The exact same way Derek was, pretty with eyes that looked big yet focused. The only difference I could tell was that Derek wasn't strong and he smelt human. Unlike the others that gave off a wild fragrance. Suddenly, things came to conclusion.

_They_ were the ones who killed all those people. _They_ had manipulated Derek into being their "friend". _They_ were werewolves, Derek was not. So that only meant one thing. The thought brought sorrow upon me. I felt like dying to know that they were going to change Derek into a werewolf. That had to be their plan, just to increase their power, their pack. Maybe they'd already changed Derek and that's why he'd looked so different lately. No! He was so innocent! Derek can't become a werewolf, because that would mean we'd have to kill him. Because Derek would no longer be Derek. He'd be a savage beast, a monster. He would be dangerous to people, to me. I had to do something, but something inside me said that I was already too late. Those wolves had him right where they wanted him. Under their paws and never to be released. Aunt Alice noticed my worry and just took it as fear because I was about to be in trouble. Right now I didn't care about how my parents would punish me. I had to worry about Derek. My anxiety started to come to an end as I entered the house and smelt Jacob's scent. My father already read my thoughts and stopped Alice from telling them about the incident.

"Nessie, I'm sorry for leaving. I just had to get some distance, you know? I-" Jacob was stopped by my facial expression.

"Dad", I barely said, "Derek is...he...they..." I couldn't make a sentence, but my dad understood what I meant and said it for me,

"Renesmee might have run into the girl and another wolf. Can you show me her face?" I did as he said, but it took a while because I wasn't focused on the girl. I was too busy staring at Derek.

"Yes, it's her!", my father exclaimed, "And you saw Derek with them? He seemed so human, but what do we know. It's not like we know much about their kind, except for the obvious."

"No!", was all I could get out, "I mean, Derek can't be a werewolf! We'd have to kill him too!"

"Hold up! Who the hell is this Derek kid, huh?" Jacob asked.

"He's my friend. Well, he _was_ at least..." I mumbled the last sentence.

"Friend? Since when do you have friends?" Jacob said surprised.

It kind of hurt my feelings because it felt like he was saying I was a loner that didn't have "friends". Not like a normal human would at least. Jacob realized that he'd said something wrong. He opened his mouth to apologize, but let it go because he didn't know what to say. What could he say? "Nessie, I'm sorry you have no life.". That'd just make things worse. And I think I've felt enough pain and sadness in one day.

"Derek might still be human though." Esme said after a moment of silence.

"Well even if he is he's still with them. It's not like he'd listen to us anyways." Uncle Em told her.

"We can't just kill a human, Emmett! Especially not a little boy." Aunt Rose said.

"What are we supposed to do then?" he said coldly. She didn't answer, so Uncle Em let go of his hard look and wrapped his arm around her, trying to comfort her.

"I guess we have no other choice." my father said.

"What?" I yelled. What was he thinking? We can't just kill Derek.

"If he's in the way then we'll have to, if he surrenders...well, he surrenders."

"We should discuss this when Carlisle comes back." Esme said. I silently thanked her because I couldn't listen to another word of them saying that they were going to kill Derek. I thought about what Esme said and realized that Carlisle was gone.

"Where is he?" I asked. Jacob was the one who answered,

"He's still taking care of Embry because of your special little friend, or should I say "ex-friend"."

"Hey, this wasn't Derek's fault at all! This was actually you guys' fault for being so cocky and chasing after the thing! They were just defending themselves anyways; it seems like you all are the villains in this."

"Shesh Ness, when did you become so defensive?" Uncle Em said with a smile on his face.

"I'm not being defensive. I'm just stating the facts and you all know it's true." No one said anything and they just sat there like statues, while Jacob began to look sad for hurting me.

I sighed, "Jacob, what's going on with Embry? I mean, is he getting better?"

"Well, his body's healing himself again and he's not seeing weird things anymore. I guess that's a plus. Carlisle says he should be better in a couple weeks."

"That's good."

Jake nodded. "So who is this kid anyways?"

"I already told you. He's my frie-...I mean he was my friend."

"I know that. What I mean is...who is he? You know, how did he become your friend? How he got in your life?"

"He was homeless and it's a long story, but in the end Esme and Rosalie let him in so it's technically their fault." I started to glare at them then they looked at the ground, and if they were human, they would probably be blushing.

"Ahhh." Jacob said, understandingly.

Carlisle walked through the door at that same moment. He looked worn out from a day of work, but he also looked relieved. He starred at us all and saw the stress on our faces.

"What's going on?" he asked immediately. My father told him the entire story, as well as the part about what we should do about Derek.

"What should we do Carlisle?" Esme asked him.

"I don't know Esme, but this has been going on for too long!" Carlisle busted out.

"Agreed!" I heard Quil walk in the door, along with some others like Leah, Seth, and Sam.

"I say we start a war!" Leah protested.

"Hear Hear!" Seth yelled.

"A war?" I questioned.

Carlisle stopped their planning by saying, "We can't just attack them. They're too powerful for us. We'll have to soon though, they must know what we're doing, what we're planning on doing. These werewolves seem a lot more organized from the others."

Quil interrupted by saying, "Outsmarted by a bunch of kids..."

"They've already began to increase their pack. If we wait any longer, they'll eventually have over 20 members. Remember the army with Victoria, it only took her about a month to create them all. And werewolves can just bite to change a human; they don't have to resist the urge to kill them. That'll be too much even for the Volturi to stop. This has become a huge problem it has to stop before we all die." Carlisle demanded.

"Wait a minute, what do you mean by "too much for even the Volturi to stop"?", Jacob asked, "They have powers like putting you in burning pain, cutting of your senses, and all of that. They already had a war with them, what, 1,000 centuries ago. They won then, right? I say we call those Italians and get them to end this!"

"They only won because the werewolves were disorganized.", my father told him, "If they were to have been this way so many years ago, the Volturi would have been the ones led to extinction. Why do you think Caius is so scared of them? Why do you think Aro agreed to decrease their population? It wasn't because we're natural enemies, not the entire reason at least. It's because something like this could happen. All you need is one smart werewolf, and that werewolf can form and train a very large pack and get victory upon us."

"So does this mean we just die and that's the end?" Sam asked.

"No, it means we have two options." Carlisel said.

"What are they?"

"We could make peace with them." Esme answered, sweetly.

"Like that'll ever happen, after what these...shape-shifters started with them." Uncle Jas said.

Esme frowned then my mom said, "So this means we have only one option then?"

"Technically, yes." my father said.

"Well what is it?" Jake asked him.

"We have to win the fight."

"...Yeah, we're dead."

"There is a way to make them weak though."

"I'm listening."

"Take down the alpha male and the rest should be pretty easy."

"Yeah, but how do we know which one he is?"

"We don't.", Uncle Jas said, "But there is a way to lure him out of his hiding. We just have to take one of his most precious, "possessions". Something that he cares about and will kill for."

"The alpha female." my father said.

"Wait! There's two alphas?" Jake yelled.

"Hey, how come I'm not alpha?", Leah yelled, "Jacob, make me alpha! I deserve it; I deserve freedom!"

"You know the alpha male only has an alpha female to help with the pack and so that she can be his "lover"." Uncle Em said.

Leah gagged then said, "So close to freedom."

"Shut up Leah!" Jake said.

Seth looked confused, "What do you mean by lover?"

"I mean, you know, someone to be with the rest of your life, keep you happy, mate with. Hmm, I don't think they're doing the last part though, at least I hope not, they're only what, 13 or 14 years old." Uncle Em snorted.

"So, just someone to keep you from getting lonely?"

"Yeah, but it's different. Look I don't know! Do I look like a werewolf to you?"

"If you weren't so pale..." Seth answered.

"So how are we going to get the alpha female?" my mother asked.

"Well, the alpha female usually is the one out in the open. Roaming around, not giving a crap what anyone thinks because she thinks she's "all that" just because she got chosen by the alpha male to be his mate. Some other high rankers are out in the open two, hence that red head. He must be the alpha or something like that at least, humph!" he mumbled the last sentence.

"Emmett, where did you learn all this?"

"I was online all day, what did you think I was doing?"

"Wait, so you're saying she's the only one that's out and open and some other high ranks?"

"Of course Bells, what are you going death?"

"I was just making sure.", she said, "Maybe that blonde girl is the alpha female."

"No shit!" Uncle Em said and my mother rolled her eyes.

"Okay, so how are we going to get her?" Jake asked.

"Wait a minute", I interrupted, "We can't just kidnap a little girl!"

"Why not?" Uncle Em said.

"Look what they've done Nessie.", Jacob told me, "They practically killed Embry plus they manipulated your little friend. What's his name? Derek, right? Think about it. Think about how they've hurt so many families, so many people. Think about how they ruined his life and turned him into one of them. After all that, you still have signs of compassion for them?"

I understood him completely and I knew his words were true. They did ruin his life and they almost took Embry's life away from him. I only cared for them because that was the type of person I am, that's the way I'd been raised. To respect all creatures no matter what they were. Now I didn't care for those wolves anymore. Not that I don't care for werewolves in general, just not them. The bad kinds, the killing kinds. I felt so stupid to not have come to conclusions about this before. I felt guilt for taking the side of werewolves rather than my own family. This whole time, I thought they were the good guys, but after Jacob said those few sentences it all came clear to me. I nodded, not knowing what to say. Then Sam said,

"How are we going to find the girl?"

"And capture her at that?" Jake added.

"It's going to be tough.", Carlisle said, "If she is the alpha female, he's probably got the whole pack protecting her. They'd take a bullet for her even."

"So you're saying the chances of us getting anywhere near her are?" Jacob asked.

"Slight..." my father answered.

We all sat there quietly; it seemed as if we ran out of options, until my mother's eyes widened as if she got an idea,

"Hey, you say that Derek's still human, right?"

"Yes", I answered, "What about Derek?"

"Well, if we capture him, he could tell us where the rest of them are."

"With the slate they've got him pinned down on? I doubt it."

"It sounds like a good idea." Aunt Rose agreed.

"He's still human though, it's not like they really give a shit about him right now." Jake said.

"Yes, I know that Jacob", my mom said, "But I have this theory. Emmett, you said that you found out only the high rankers are out in the open, with the exception of the alpha male, right? Well, Derek's been in Forks, Port Angeles."

We all knew where she was going with this. "You think Derek's a high ranker. Really?" Jake said sarcastically. It was a long, awkward silence then Seth busted out,

"Soooo, how about them Lakers?" We all just chuckled then Leah hit him on the back of the head and we went back to the original subject.

"Derek could be though, he was with the blonde, the alpha female." my father said.

"So we just capture the kid. It seems simple enough." Jacob nodded.

"Esme", Carlisle said, "Do you have those sheets he slept on. None of us really got his scent."

"Uhhh", she stuttered, "Sorry Carlisle, I just threw them out a couple days ago."

"Did you get his scent off of it?"

"No."

Carlisle sighed then mom's perfect plan just suddenly gone to waste. Jacob the thought of something and my father announced it quickly.

"You could be right Jacob. Nessie, did you ever pick up Derek's scent?"

"Well she should have", Aunt Alice yelled automatically, "I couldn't keep her off the poor boy when we were in Port Angeles."

"Shut up Alice! I wasn't touching him in any anyway!" I yelled at her. I then tried to keep a blush from escaping my cheeks, but Alice's glare made it two times more difficult.

"Whatever you say." Aunt Alice said while grinning at me and I rolled my eyes at her. Aunt Rose started to laugh while giving Jacob this look. Jake looked like if she was in reach he would have started to choke her.

I saw my mother holding in laughter then she said, "So you think Nessie should track him down?"

"Yes", my father said, "You do have his scent, right?"

"Yes."

"I told you so! And we don't even need _her_ to track him down. All we have to do is smell her breath." Aunt Alice laughed.

"I said shut up **ALICE**!" I yelled at her.

"Touchy touchy."

"What?" Jacob yelled in shock.

"No, don't listen to her Jacob! And besides, I could have gone to Canada and back she so busy talking to Cheryl!"

"Ugh Alice", Uncle Jas said, "I told you not to talk to her anymore!"

Alice glared at me then I laughed at the karma that just happened.

"Anyways..." my mother said.

"So are you up for it Ness?" Uncle Em said.

"Yeah, I think I can do it."

"Good girl."

"We'll try and find him in Forks and La Push, then we'll go to Port Angeles and anywhere you find his scent.", my father said, "Get some rest Nessie, you've got a long day tomorrow."

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter. Thank you my reviewers, subscribers, etc..You know these chapters are getting longer and longer. Are you guys okay with it or do you want me to shorten them? Let me know and I'm sorry it didn't upload as early as I hoped it would. I just had to get my hair fixed, then I went to the movies. I've just been doing a lot of things since it's Spring Break. Yay! Well, I'll see you guys on Saturday-I hope, but it's not a promise so don't get mad at me. <strong>

**-CuteArielXOX**


	10. Tracking

This is the 10th chapter to Full Moon. Woohoo!

Disclaimer - I do not own Twilight, except for the characters I made up. So don't use them without permision from me!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10 <strong>

_**Tracking** _

Everything seemed unreal again. I was lying down in the meadow that my mother and father claimed as their "special place". They went to this place anytime they wanted to spend some "husband and wife" time together. Well, at least that's what they told me. As in "husband and wife time together" I meant just so that they could make love without anyone bothering them. I looked around the flower filled place and started to wonder how it was still in place. What? The happy couple didn't destroy this place yet? I sighed unknowingly. When I reached of age when I finally realized what "making love" meant, my parents didn't do it as secretly as they used to. I wish they did though, I remember when I first walked in on that one. One word: Yuck!

Now that was a teenagers worst nightmare, seeing their father on top of their mother moaning and-. You know what, I'm not even going to say it because I don't want to have any flashbacks just like I did when my mother gave me "the talk". Ugh! Why am I thinking about all of my embarrassing moments now? Oh well, after that they started to "make love" in this meadow instead of in our cottage. My mother usually left me a note saying something like "I'm at the meadow with your father. Love you!". Great, she had to tell me what they were doing. She could have been like any other parent and say "Don't bother us". But no, not my mom. She had to go into details. I realized something then...mom...dad...meadow? Ewwwwwwww! I got up automatically from the soft bedding of purple and ran towards the woods. I hoped and hoped I wasn't in one of their spots, but I was right in the middle of it, so denial couldn't save me here. When I got to the woods, things seemed less brighter. Then I heard footsteps and without will or self-control, began to follow. I saw him then. Derek was lying on the ground throwing rocks and dirt. I touched his shoulder then he quickly got up. He started to pull my hand and I said something.

"Derek? What are you doing?"

"Just showing you something." he said to me. We continued walking and as if someone hit the fast-forward button on a remote. We were in a field miles away from the area we used to be in. I was about to question him until he pulled me closer to him and told me,

"Look!" I looked out into the distance, but I saw nothing. Derek then wrapped his arm around my neck and I felt...hair? Wait no, it was fur. I wanted to look at him, but my head didn't obey me. Instead I saw a mirror in front of the both of us. I looked the same except for the shock in my eyes. I turned my head slightly to look at Derek and he still looked the same, but different in his reflection. I saw him. His canine face and wide eyes locked hold with mines. He let out a low growl then I heard something behind me.

"Nessie...Nessie...Nessie! Stop dreaming about Derek so that we can go find him!" Even though my eyes weren't open, I knew who it was.

"Great way to wake someone up Alice!" I groaned.

"Come on already! I've been waiting all night!"

"Okay okay! Just let me wake up.", I yawned, "By the way, will you quit eavesdropping on my dreams?"

"Well I didn't just want to sit here and stare at you all night."

"All night!" I yelled.

"I had nothing better to do! Besides, Rose and Emmett watched your dreams too."

I heard Uncle Em laughing, "Did you seriously walk in on them?" Ugh! That's the one part I hate about my gift. No privacy. Then Uncle Em continued, "I'm _really_ going to mess with you on that one!" He started laughing even harder. I sighed then got up to fix myself.

"Can you guys get out? I'm trying to put some clothes on!" They all left, except for Emmett. He continued laughing and rolling on the floor. I hissed at him.

"Okay okay! Easy Ness. I'll go mess with Edward and Bella about it." Right when he said that, I heard my father groan.

"Save the groaning for the bedroom guys!" Was the last word I heard Uncle Em yell before I slammed the door shut and locked it.

I searched through my closet. Surprise Surprise. Aunt Alice put brand new outfits that still had the tags on them. I decided to wear some clothes I'd worn last week, just to get on Alice's nerves. What? She got on my nerves last night about the whole "Derek and Nessie" thing. I half expected her to start singing the little kiddy song that goes "Derek and Nessie sittin' in a tree, K.I.S.S.I.N.G.". Derek and I were _not_ a couple. I didn't see him that way, not completely at least. I barely knew him; all I did was care about him. Yes I know that he's a boy, I'm a girl, but that doesn't mean we have to go out with each other. Just like the relationship with Kim and Jared. Just friends, nothing more. I finished getting dressed and I heard Alice groan at my outfit as I childishly stuck my tongue out at her like I used to do when I was little.

"Hey!", Uncle Em yelled, "Didn't I say save the groaning for the bedroom!"

"Sorry Emmett, I'll save it." Aunt Alice said while holding in laughter. Suddenly I felt at heat of lust in my body and I began to feel sort of...tingly, I guess. In a place that shall not and never will be named. I looked around the room and it looked like they felt it too. My dad heard my thoughts then said,

"Cut it out Jasper!"

"Sorry, I couldn't help it. You would've felt the same way too." I slowly began to comprehend what they were talking about, and I felt myself calm down. Whoa, what was that?

"Aww, did Nessie just have her first-."

"I swear to god Emmett if you finish that sentence!" my father threatened him. Now that one just crossed the line. Out of all the things Emmett has done to embarrass me, this was the worst, especially since my family and Jacob with his pack was in the room. I was about to leap over and attack him, but then I felt that feeling again.

"**JASPER**!" everyone yelled.

"Sorry." he pleaded.

"Ahh yeah, Jasper bro. Can you do it again?" We all turned to face Emmett, but it wasn't him who said it. It was Seth. We all burst out laughing as Leah slapped her face with her palm, ashamed.

"Alright, that's enough of this." Esme said and we all settled down.

Carlisle then turned towards me, "You still remember his scent, right?"

"Yeah, I remember it." I said.

"Well let's do this then!" Uncle Em said jumping up from the couch and we all headed out the door.

"Where to first?"

"Anywhere you smell his scent." Carlisle told me. I began to walk straight towards La Push and I heard Aunt Rose groan.

"Rosalie", Uncle Em teased, "Do we have to go over this again?"

"No sir!" she said and Emmett chuckled.

I knew that I'd never seen or smelt Derek in La Push, but I just wanted to go there. My father didn't point this out though and we continued walking. I sniffed in the air and I didn't smell him anywhere in the area; however, I smelt werewolf that seemed two weeks old. A mixture of wolf and human. Unlike the shape-shifters who kind of gave off a more wolf smell rather than a mixture. Like some new species or something.

"I don't smell him here."

"Surprise surprise..." my father mumbled and I rolled my eyes.

"Well, take us to the place where you last saw him." Carlisle told me.

I looked at him confused, "You mean, go all the way to Port Angeles?"

"Unless you'd prefer to drive."

"No, I think I can handle it." I began to run towards the city. Everyone followed right on my trails. This was so different, because I'm the one, if anyone else, doing all the following. It took a while, but we finally made it and we had to slow down because there were humans now. I went to the shop where Aunt Alice took me last time, the place where Cheryl was. I saw Jasper groan as we passed by the store. Aunt Alice winced and tried to look innocent.

"Seriously people! How many times do I have to say this?" Uncle Em groaned.

"Hey! You just did it!" Uncle Jas yelled.

"I'm an exception!", Uncle Em explained, "For me, _everywhere_ is the bedroom!"

"Not with me it isn't."

"Wait to kill the mood Rose!" Uncle Em groaned again and Uncle Jas shook his head while Alice tried to comfort him.

I waited for all the cars to pass by then I ran across the street where the alley was. I started to get a flashback on where Derek was standing on the wall. I walked up to it then tried to look like I was scraping off something because people would stare at someone sniffing a wall. His scent was still there and I went further into the alley and his scent slowly got stronger and stronger. I started to follow it and ended up a mile away from where we began. Wow, Derek must have a lot of energy, unless someone carried him. I started to lose it as I came to a dead end of a brick wall.

"Hey guys!", Quil called over to us, "Maybe he crawled through here."

I walked over to the little hole at the bottom of the wall and saw an entrance. I bent down to sniff it and his scent was there. In fact, it was there a little too much. I saw a brick hanging off from the wall slightly and tried to open it to expand the hole. I knew only I could get through something that tiny. Then as I flicked the brick, I felt something wet and sort of sticky on my hands. Blood. Not just blood, but once I sniffed it; I realized it was Derek's blood. I didn't worry too much though. The end of the brick was so sharp it could probably cut through my skin too. I continued sniffing the blood and felt my instincts kick in. I wanted to lick it. Then my father tugged me and I came back to reality and tried to wipe the blood on the ground. Uncle Jas tensed up and we all decided to let him go first. I followed behind him along with the others.

We ended up out of Port Angeles and the scent began to lead back into the woods. We reached the road then I began running towards an area just outside of Forks. I saw little houses and buildings then I smelt his scent lead up to another alley. I heard music playing on a stereo as if someone were having a party, but I couldn't tell where it was coming from. I knew a human wouldn't be able to hear the noise so maybe that's why no one called the police. It was so loud that I actually wished someone did. I decided to ignore the music and focused on my main priority. Derek. I sniffed in the air and I could tell he was present.

"He's here!" I informed them.

"Where?", Carlisle asked, "He's nowhere in sight."

I knew what Carlisle meant because we came to another dead end and this time there weren't any holes in the wall. Was there? I searched around and landed my eyes on something and realized that's where the music was coming from. It was a little door that looked like it was made for dogs except it had a lock on it and was big and wide. I could barely see it because it was covered in paint to blend in with the wall. I walked over to the door and giggled it a little. It was locked. I began giggling it some more then got frustrated and just broke the lock. I opened the door and a beam of light was coming from down the stairs.

"Come on." I urged them, but they seemed hesitant.

"I don't think that's a good idea Nessie." Jacob said.

"But he's got to be in here. I can smell it." They all exchanged glances then my father said,

"Okay, but stay close." I nodded. Honestly, I was a little scared to go in there myself.

"It's okay, we won't let anything happen to you." I nodded at my father again. Jacob went in first followed by me, dad, mom, and everyone else. We walked down the stairs and turned to the corner where the light was coming from. We walked down the hallway and turned another corner. A female ran out of nowhere and started throwing up with a beer bottle in her hand.

"I'm not so sure about this." my mother said.

"Just keep close." my father said. We walked around the now passed out human and there where many doors. Doors on the side and one red door straight down the hallway where the music seemed to be coming from.

"Where do you smell his scent?" Carlisle yelled over the music.

"Right down this hall!" I yelled back. We walked down the hall and opened the door to pure darkness. Well, it wasn't dark for us, just a different color. Humans were dancing and drinking and I saw half of them didn't have any clothes on. My father immediately covered my eyes and I didn't reject. I couldn't bare anymore of it. Is this really something some people do? And why would Derek be in here?

"Just follow the scent!" my father yelled and I answered with okay. I did as he told me to and followed the scent. My dad's arms were tight around me as we bumped into naked drunk teens and young adults. My dad's arms covered my ears and I was grateful because I almost lost my eardrums. I heard a door open then close and I realized that I led us to a different room. It was more silence in this room and my dad released his grip on my eyes and neck.

"Good God! I'm glad that's over with!" Leah yelled while coming in the door.

I began to look for Derek again and his scent increased in the atmosphere. I looked around the room filled with light and saw couples kissing on a little bench and saw smoke in the air. I turned towards it then I saw Derek sitting on one of the benches with his head down. I walked over to him and he noticed my presence. Right when he looked up, a guy sitting next to him that looked about 16 blew smoke right in his face, then continued smoking whatever it was in that little container that sort of looked like something people used to test your temperature back before they came out with the electronic ones. Derek looked at me and I saw deep black circles around his eyes with were now red on the white part. He looked like he was going to faint as he rocked side to side. Oh my god.

"He...he, hey...Reneser..uh, whateves yo name is...Man! Fuck it, anyways...how you been doing baby? Why don't you come join the party...because I feel great!" We all stared at him in shock.

"Well you don't look great! What happened Derek?" I saw his eyes begin to close then he shook his head.

"Look, I'm trying to enjoy myself right now.", he said then let out a burp, "So...if you're just gonna stands there like you stupid...and not put yo mouth to use. Then get outta my face girl!" I couldn't even respond. I wanted to slap him, but then I realized that this wasn't him. It was just the drugs talking.

"You heard the man!", the guy next to him said while letting out another puff in Derek's face, "If you not gone do nothing, then go somewhere!"

"It's okay Derek. Let's get you out of here." I said while trying to lift his slump body.

"Hey, little homie where you going?" the guy said while falling against the wall.

Derek coughed then said, "I guess she wants to suck it in private..."

"Oh god!" Esme said.

"Alright! That's it, we're leaving!"

"Mmm, I didn't...know you were so eager!" I just ignored him and Carlisle took him from my arms.

"He looks like he'll pass out in about 20 minutes. I need to get him back to the house."

We ran out of this crazy place and Seth looked like he was going to throw up. Carlisle had Derek on his back and within 15 minutes, we were back at the house. When we got inside, Carlisle lightly placed Derek on the sofa and he coughed.

"Derek?" I asked him to see if he got any better, even though I knew he didn't.

"Hey, uhh...my head hurts!" he said then I sat down next to him and lightly rubbed his head.

"Go to sleep and we'll help you then."

"Wha...what? Hey! You were supposed to give me head!"

I chuckled then I knew he wouldn't go to sleep with that on his mind, "Go to sleep and you'll get it." I told him.

"Yay.", he barely said and I laughed, "I really will? That's...so, cool! I'm gone go to sleep...right now."

I smiled at him then whispered, "Good night Derek." And he was out.

* * *

><p><strong>End of chapter. Please review, subscribe, etc.. This chapter just got even longer. *sigh* Well, I guess you guys don't care. I was up all last night writing this so you guys better be thankful because I'm tired! Whew! See you guys next time! I'm really happy because I'm going out today :) Happy Easter! Btw Tell me what you think of Derek. So that if you say you like him, I'l know I'm expressing his personality correctly. <strong>

**-CuteArielXOX**


	11. And The War Continues

This is the eleventh chapter to Full Moon. Hope you like it!

Disclaimer - I do not own Twilight!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11 <strong>

_**And The War Continues**_

The hours passed by and my patience shortened even more. 3 hours to be exact. Derek lay there sound asleep, not making a noise. He looked peaceful, so different from my Jacob. He usually snores, but I thought it was adorable. At least until drool started to fall from his lip. I began to stare at Derek again right after the news went to a commercial. They reported, the humans reported, that even more bodies have been found in Seattle last night. They said that the problem was out of control and that everyone stays inside, especially during the night. So that meant, no more hiking, no more fishing, and people would have to stop going to work and school on the night shift. Wow, this really _is_ out of control. So this means that Aunt Alice can't go shopping anymore. Good, because I'm tired of my closet being redone every week. Derek then wiggled his eyebrows and I thought he was going to wake up, but his body went slump again. I sighed.

"Carlisle, how much longer?" I asked.

"I don't know.", he responded, "I never really took interest in what drugs do to humans. And I don't know what kinds he took. We'll just have to wait and see if he wakes up."

"Wait, what do you mean 'If he wakes up'? What if he doesn't; what are you talking about?" I felt my heart rate slow.

Carlisle sighed then he began to look at his feet from the couch. Suddenly he mumbled, "We'll pray for him." What? No, Derek can't die!

Reason number 1, he's so innocent! Too innocent actually. Well, he did steal some stuff and who else knows what, but I'm positive that those things wouldn't have been his first choice. If he ever had a choice. Reason number 2, we need him. Right now, Derek is the only source of information from the werewolves that we have. Besides our laptops. I knew what Carlisle meant; we'd just have to wait and hope for the best. So I would do that; patience Nessie. That's all you need right now, just wait. Jacob came back from patrolling the house and he had Seth, Quil, Leah, and Sam with his pack right behind him.

Jacob looked down at Derek then said, "Is he even close to waking up?"

Carlisle looked frustrated so my dad answered for him, "Just wait."

Sam's pack took a step closer to Derek to get a better visual. I stared at them suspiciously and they noticed, so they let down their glares. Opps, I didn't mean to stare at them like I was going to hit them or something. Oh well.

Jared furrowed his eyebrows then Paul asked, "Is he one of them?"

"Maybe, we don't know. Probably not though, at least not yet." my father told him.

Paul wrinkled his nose then said lowly, "Looks like it."

We all sat there silently then another 3 hours went by. Wake up Derek. Wake up! Please, I'm begging you! He began to look better than he did before. Began to look like his old self. That gave me a little hope. It was dark now and the moon shined a beautiful tan in the form of half a quarter. Jacob looked at Derek, then my eyes followed his. He was moving around a lot on the pillows and blankets he was propped up on. I heard Derek groan then we all got up. I stared at him and his eyes blinked slowly then progressed quickly. He looked around at us then his eyes landed on me, then at himself. He saw all the cords and whatever else Carlisle hooked on him.

"Wha..where am I?" he mumbled and I barely understood him. He started to panic and tried to pull off the shots filled with medication that traveled through his veins.

"No, it's just to get the drugs out." Carlisle informed him and Derek stared at his golden eyes and relaxed.

"I don't believe that, but I just don't care anymore." he sighed, then he puffed his cheeks like he was holding back vomit then I heard him swallow.

"How do you feel?"

"I feel like crap! Ugh, this is worse than...I don't know." Derek tried to get up, but Carlisle slightly pushed him back down and he stiffened.

"Your hands are cold." Derek said lowly and I saw him look at us, mostly my parents, aunts, and uncles. He looked shocked and just shook his head and tried to get up again. Carlisle let him this time and all he did was fall back on the sofa.

"Derek, what happened last night?" Carlisle asked.

"Long story, I don't feel like explaining. Let's just say I...um...I actually don't remember, but it wasn't my fault!"

"We know that." Esme assured him and Derek smiled a little.

"Okay Derek, we need to ask you an important question." Carlisle said.

"Am I going to get a prize?" Carlisle chuckled then he realized Derek was serious.

"Umm...if you'd prefer one."

"Just joking!"

"Oh alright. Well, we need you to tell us something. Do you know anything about the...killings in Washington?" he nodded then lost all amusement on his face.

"Okay, and what about who's orchestrating this?"

"Why do you think I would know?"

"Well, do you know anything about the...the ones who live amongst the moon?" Carlisle decided that was the best way to state it. Derek looked as if he understood then I saw him get angry.

"Look, I don't know anything about that!"

"Yes you do Derek.", my father told him, "I can hear it in your thoughts. All you have to do is tell us and you can do whatever it is you'd like." He looked at the ground and started to mumble things I couldn't understand.

"I don't care you if you give me a million dollars! I'm not a tattle, you think I'd really betray _them_ for a bunch of parasites?" he yelled. I felt offended. Then I realized something, he knew what we were, or he just figured it out. Oh boy. A human knowing about vampires. One name popped in my head: Volturi.

I saw Jacob getting frustrated then said, "Look kid, they don't give a crap about you! So just spill it already!" Derek stared at Jacob then said.

"You don't know a thing. I know what you guys are thinking, and so do you mind-reader. You think you can just say anything that's convincing and I'll eventually give in because I'm 'young'. Yeah, well we're going to be doing this all night if that's what you were hoping for." Derek slumped into the cushions and waited for someone to say something. Hmm, maybe I could make him crack.

"Derek?" I said to him and he lost his cocky glare. It was working.

"What?" he said and turned away.

"Why are you doing this? Why are you taking their side. All they're doing is killing people. Is that what you want?"

"No..." he trailed off.

"Well, if you tell us then you don't have to be like them, you can stay the way you are."

"You mean I can stay weak and venerable."

"No, I mean you can stay...good."

He looked up at me then sighed, "I'm not saying another word." He closed his eyes and that was it. No matter what one of us tried to say to him, he just ignored us and didn't respond.

**. . .**

It was midnight by now from what I could see. Derek recovered and could walk again, but that still didn't mean he could leave. Every time he got up, Uncle Em, Uncle Jas, and some of the wolves would block his pathway. He just sat there on our couch, mumbling about how we're all going to be dead. My father assured us we were fine and that just made Derek hide his thoughts even harder. I sighed.

"Derek, please. Why are you doing? Why?" I yelled out.

"You'd do the same thing if you were me."

"I don't think I would."

"You wouldn't know..." He was right; I wouldn't know.

Another 30 minutes went by and Derek still wouldn't give in. He just sat there with his eyes wide open. I don't know how he did it, because I was getting tired. I yawned. I could see Jacob's pack getting angry, and Collin got up from his chair. Suddenly, Derek was pinned up against a wall with Collin right in his face.

"Just tell us already! I'm sick of this!"

"Cut it out Collin!" Sam commanded.

Collin knew he wouldn't win that argument, so he placed Derek on his feet who now looked frightened. Derek sat back down and put his head on the back cushion. Esme came in with a tray of food and all the wolves got up, except for Leah. She's not going to like us no matter what. I thought to myself and my father nodded. Even though she didn't like us, that never kept Esme from making her a meal. She'd reject it as usual and Seth would automatically grab her plate. On the other side of the room, we saw Derek tensing up and covering his nose. Jacob noticed Esme trying to offer him some of the hot dogs she made and he quickly stopped her.

"Here" Jacob said while holding out his hot dog wrapped in tin foil. Derek slowly reached out for it then Jacob continued, "If you tell us."

Derek realized what he was doing and rejected it.

"Alright fine, I'll just give it to Seth." Right when Jacob said that, Seth grabbed it from his hand while chewing on Leah's.

I felt bad for Derek, this is considered torture the way Seth kept munching. Eventually, Derek looked down and started to wipe his eyes then he tried to leave, but everyone stopped him. He decided to go to sleep after that, but he continued to wrinkle his nose. I saw Aunt Rose and Esme frown, but they went along with it. Derek, still curled up in a ball, started to sweat. Then he whispered,

"Fine, I'll tell you, just make it stop."

"Okay," my father said, "So where are they?"

"Umm...I don't know. We move a lot."

"Where was the last place you saw them?"

"I told you, I don't know."

"It's the drugs Edward.", Carlisle told him, "He'll remember by tomorrow, if I'm right."

"Alright, we'll handle it tomorrow." my dad said. Right when he said that I was ready to go to sleep and Seth already passed out. I wish I could go to sleep on cue. I was so tired that it felt like I could. The last thing I heard before going into sleep was Derek thanking Esme for his meal.

The next day I woke up it was raining and I was in my bed. I yawned like usual and I realized I wasn't in my clothes from yesterday. I was in something fresh, rather that the messed up hunting clothes. It was a long dark blue shirt with some black pants and a dark coat was right next to me. I got up and put it on. I went to meet my family and I saw that everyone was still there. Derek looked like himself again and was just getting finished eating some type of sandwich.

"It's about time you woke up!", Uncle Em said, "Now can we go?"

"Yes, we may leave." my father said.

"Would you like anything to eat or-"

"No Bella!", he yelled, "Come on, let's just go already!"

"I'm fine mom." I told her and she nodded.

"Okay, where to first?" Jake asked.

"Derek?" Carlisle questioned.

"I guess we could...um...go to the woods." Derek said and I saw his eyes were even darker. I sighed and decided to ignore it. Derek got up and he looked...taller. Well, humans grow right. Maybe he's just going through a growth sprit. Everyone else noticed as well then Carlisle asked,

"Derek, how old are you, exactly?"

"Uh, 12. Why?"

"Oh, it's nothing." Derek stared at us then followed where Emmett had already ran to. I was a little disappointed because I knew now that we had to go at a "human rate". Outside we saw Uncle Em all pumped up and we entered the area of green and brown. It was muddy and Derek was trying his best not to slip. We continued walking then Jacob suggested we split up.

"No Jacob", Carlisle said, "That may cause problems."

"What kind of problems?" Derek asked.

"Well, splitting up isn't a good idea. We should stay close." Derek nodded.

"Wait a minute, do you guys smell that?" Quil asked.

"Smell what?" Paul said. We all sniffed around and the raining increased, making it even harder to find the scent. Then I noticed it. Up in a tree, there was a strong texture of human and walnuts. Also I saw a little shadow.

"Look." I said and everyone's eyes followed.

"Ness, I don't see anything." Jake said.

"No one does." Leah said. What? I swear I'm not crazy! I stared even more and the shadow was gone.

"Well...there _was_ something." I said and they all kept walking, ignoring me. Derek zipped up his jacket even more and I started to smell it again. Okay, this is just, I don't even know. So aggravating.

Minutes went by of us searching then I saw something in another tree. This time, they couldn't deny it. She was so visible. And she wasn't blonde. It was a girl who looked a little younger than Derek. Her brunette hair blowing in the wind right up under a large tree branch to keep her from getting wet. Derek looked confused as we all stared at the girl. The wind blew even more and I could smell her walnut scent. Sort of like Derek's scent, except his was more masculine and had an added cinnamon smell.

We all kept staring and Derek questioned what we were looking at. How would a girl that small get up _that_ high in a tree. No one did anything and they just kept staring. I decided to break the stillness and climb up there. I grabbed onto the tree and started to go within human speed. I was almost there then suddenly, out of nowhere, I was knocked down and someone was on top of me. Then in the blink of an eye, I was in a choke hold. I tried to kick and swarm, but I was paralyzed. Then I noticed the giant bite mark on my left arm. Things got blurry and everyone's voice was an echo.

"Get away from her!", an unfamiliar voice yelled, "Or I kill her!" I saw my family and Jacob, barely. Jacob was now in his wolf form and his pack unsuccessfully tried to stop him, so he was pinned down by one of my family members.

"Okay, we'll get away from her.", a female said. Mom?, "Just please let her go!"

"Hmm, let me think about that..." A husky voice said an I felt a claw scrape my neck.

"Cut it out Richard!", a small voice yelled, "Let her go! go! go! go..." It repeated and I felt dizzy.

"Yeah, and what are you going to do about it? Humph! I can't believe you Derek! You do this to us, for them! I should kill both of you!"

All of a sudden, I was dropped and fell straight to the ground. I started to feel something inside me. A liquid running through my veins and it made me feel like I was crazy. I couldn't tell if I were screaming or not then I slightly opened my eyes. I had the vision of a human and things were farther away. Derek and some other boy with dark brown hair was rolling on the ground, fighting. Derek punched him and blood drew from someone's body. It was...human blood, Derek's blood. The boy threw Derek on the ground while he strangled to get up. Someone was being hit and I heard a crack. Snap! Another bone was broken, and the sound kept repeating over and over. I looked up, unwillingly, and I saw pale faces hovering over me. One of them were pinning me down, keeping me from moving, while he gave orders. I looked over at the fight again and I saw a wolf, not the shape-shifters, but a huge dark brown wolf that looked almost black.

I heard a large, massive howl then things went black. All I could remember was blood being washed away by the rain.

* * *

><p><strong>End of chapter. Thank you my reviewers, subscribers, etc.. So, what do you guys think? Was it good? Tell me in the reviews. Well, that's it for now. Have a great day! <strong>

**-CuteArielXOX**


	12. Nightmares

This is the 12th chapter to Full Moon. Just Read!

Disclaimer - I do not own Twilight!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12 <strong>

_**Nightmares** _

Huh? Where am I? I thought out into the pitch black around me. Wait a minute, I've never seen things in black before. Unless my eyes were closed; are they? Nope, they're open. I can tell from the pain I received from touching my eyeball. That was kind of dumb of me. I began to walk and search for any sign of light, life, or..well anything! I continued walking and it seemed like things just got even darker. What? What's that fog in front of me? Okay, now I'm scared. I tried to turn around, but for some reason, I walked forward. The fog faded and the knots in my stomach subsided. Right in front of me was a brown-ish brick house. A 2 story house that looked as if it had caught on fire. The windows were cracked and some had been knocked out completely. I looked around, but there was no one present. Only me, trees, dirt, and that house. I don't know why, but I started to continue walking towards it. It took all my might, but I did it. I stopped my legs from going up the rusty stairs, but my hand still reached out for the burnt black doorknob on the red door.

I eventually gave up and let my body win this one. I walked up the stairs and I heard it creek. On the wooden porch, I grabbed the knob and twisted it. I walked inside and it was dark again. Right in front of me were stairs, but I unwillingly chose to walk towards the living room over to the left. The wide space with no door revealed it and I saw...I saw...people, I think. Just an average family. They looked happy as if they were celebrating Christmas or some mini family reunion. There were...1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8...yes, 8 adults, and each one of them were watching the children play on the floor.

I looked around the room for more evidence, then I noticed something. How did the house get fixed? The dark place with no light suddenly turned bright and inviting. I looked at the family again and watched as a guy with jet black hair playfully rolled a little red headed boy on the floor while a woman with the exact same red hair played with the toys in a younger boy's lap. I stared at the little boy and he looked up at me. His hair matched his father's, jet black, but I wondered how his eyes were a baby blue color. I had déjà vu and right when I got a conclusion, it left as quickly as it had come from the rumbling I heard outside. Dang it! I saw panic on the adult's faces and they all quickly got up. The rumbling got louder and I heard the woman with red hair scream,

"Just get the kids!"

Everyone began to run quickly and I couldn't do anything with my body, except obey where it led me. Right now, it was forcing me to follow the family upstairs. I saw a little girl with blonde hair and it looked as if she were about to cry.

"Mommy, what's going on?" she whispered as a man with light brown hair picked her up. That's what I'd like to know too. What's going on?

I heard mumbling outside then suddenly things went silent. Completely silent. 1. 2. 3. 4...**BOOM**! A portion of the house exploded into pieces. I'm just glad I wasn't in the back where the explosion came from. I heard a liquid dripping on the ground through the screams of horror that came from the people. Please oh please get me out of here! I realized that the liquid was gas once I slipped on it and I crawled away from it just in time before it lit on fire down the hallways. I ran downstairs and headed for the door. It was locked. I tried to break it down, but all I did was make chains jiggle from outside. Oh so now I have control over myself! Well it's useless anyways; I'm trapped. I didn't even have time to climb out a window because that was on fire too. I ran to find the family again and all I saw were bodies of all the adults dripping with blood. There was no sign of the children, but I did hear a little boy scream. The house continued to burn and I saw a tiny, red figure down the hallway.

"Guys! Hey you guys! Come here! She's waking up!" I opened my eyes and let out a short scream at the pale face.

"It's okay sweetie.", a woman said, "Carlisle, is she okay?" Things weren't doubled anymore and I saw my mother right in front of me. Followed by everyone else I know.

"Renesmee? Can you hear me sweetheart?"

"D-Dad?"

"Yes, it's me. Are you alright?"

"I don't know. Wait, where's...um..Derek?" They all stared at each other.

"He-well, I'm sure he's fine." my mother said. Wow, she sucks at lying.

"But where is he?"

"He left with...them. Look, we shouldn't be worrying about him right now. I need to know if you're okay." my father said.

"I'm fine dad." I reassured him.

"Okay, good."

"That was some dream you had. It looked so real. Like it was something you'd seen a few minutes ago." Uncle Em said. I didn't complain about him looking in my dreams because I was so scared that I'm glad I'm not the only one who had to witness it. Besides the people in the dream.

"You don't have to be scared. It wasn't real."

"I'm here for you." Jacob told me.

"_We're_ here for you." my mother corrected him.

"Thanks.", I said, "What happened?"

"Do you remember anything?" Carlisle asked me. I shook my head.

"Hmm, well I guess a minor concussion is better than having you turn into one of them. Their teeth did get in you pretty deep though." Jake said.

"Or did she?" someone said while staring at me. Oh right, now I remember him.

"Shut up Rick! She's not one of them and she never will be! I hate them!"

"I'm just saying, it's possible."

"Didn't I tell you to shut up. Or do I have to shut it for you?"

"Jake, cool it. He's not worth it." Seth said and Rick grinned. It's good to know that Rick and Leah can enjoy themselves from messing with Jacob, my Jacob. Ugh!

"I wonder how that bite affected you." Carlisle said. I looked down at the bite mark, which was now wrapped up. I touched it slightly and it burned. Ouch.

"How do you feel?" my father asked.

"I feel...different. Well, the same, but just...empty."

"Empty?"

"Yeah, I guess."

Uncle Jas sat down next to me then. "You are just like your mother. Always headed for danger." Now he stared at my mom. She chuckled.

"What a horrible trait to inherit." Aunt Alice said. I smiled at her.

"Alright, let's get you cleaned up." Esme told me and I followed her to the bathroom.

I continued thinking about my dream I had last night. I kept wondering if that had anything to do with the bite or if that was just in my head. Esme got some cream Carlisle gave her then unwrapped my bandage. It hurt and I winced at the pain. Esme opened the small container and slightly rubbed it over the scar. It looked like it had got even worse, but Carlisle told me it should be healed in a couple of weeks. I questioned Esme as to why there was an extra mark on the bite.

"Oh, Jacob did that." She looked down.

"What?"

"I mean, he just sucked the venom out. He was worried and-"

"Why didn't someone else do it? Ugh, that must have been awful!"

"Well, you still have blood and we didn't want to take that risk."

"So you guys made Jacob do it?"

"He volunteered."

Esme got something different and brushed it over. It felt good. Her cold touch added to the sensation. I watched as Esme sprinkled something that looked like the baby food she used to offer me into the bath tub. Yuck! I hated that stuff then, and I still do.

"Don't worry sweetie. It's not what you think. It's just some oatmeal, to help you relax a little more."

"Why am I bathing in food?"

Esme laughed then put down a towel and left the room. I was about to call her back, but decided to just listen to her. I guess this is something people used to do 'back in the day'. But bathe in oatmeal? Well, I guess this is kind of fun. I remember wanting to do this type of thing when I was younger. Except I was thinking of a pool of jellow...maybe blood. Uncle Em quickly agreed with me on that one. I took off my clothes and took my time with my ripped up shirt. Only so I wouldn't touch the bite mark, causing even more pain to myself.

I gave up and just ripped it off. It's not like I'm ever going to wear it again. Even if I tried, Alice wouldn't allow it. When I was finished, I hopped into the tub and sinked down into the warm water filled with oatmeal. Ahh, this is relaxing. I watched the oatmeal dissolve in the water, then realized oatmeal can't do that. Can it? I picked one up and placed it inside of my mouth. Eww. I quickly spit it out back into the water. I am never eating oatmeal again in my life! How could people eat this stuff, even for full humans. it taste like dirt. Not that I know what dirt taste like, but I'm sure I do now. I waited until all the nasty little oatmeal melted, then rinsed myself with clean water from the shower. When I was finished, I dried myself with the towel and put on the clothes that magically appeared in the bathroom. I headed downstairs to see my family and Jacob still there.

"I hate oatmeal." I told Esme. All she did was laugh even more.

"That's not funny!" I complained.

"You're not supposed to eat it." she told me.

"But, I see it all the time on T.V.!"

"Nessie", my father said, "That's a different type of oatmeal."

"And you didn't think of telling me this?"

"I thought you would know not to eat it." Esme smiled and I wanted to get angry at her, but it was impossible. She was too nice and caring to get angry at.

"You okay, Nessie?" Jake asked me.

"I'm fine."

"You still feel weird."

"No, I feel the way I usually do now."

"Good." he sighed.

We sat in silence then I started to wonder again. "What happened, with Derek and everyone else?"

My father answered, "Derek began to fight the wolf for a while, then the girl broke it up and they left."

"You guys didn't go after him?"

"We were too worried about you."

"Who cares about me!"

"I...We do!" Jacob yelled.

"No, you guys should've done something. Now he's probably dead."

"Relax Ness", Uncle Em said, "Derek seemed fine."

I sighed and shook my head to the ground. "Who was the girl anyways?"

"A human, like Derek."

"A very...different human", Aunt Rose said, "Her eyes were...blue."

"Blue?" I questioned.

"Well maybe she was a blonde and dyed he hair."

"Or maybe she's just that way."

"It's possible."

"Still weird." Uncle Em said.

"So the girl is with them?"

"Yeah", Uncle Em said, "I guess so, she left with them."

"Sooo...", I said, "Are we going to look for Derek again?"

"No", my father said, "What happens happens. We can't keep worrying about him. _You_ can't keep worrying about him."

"Okay." I agreed, not wanting to.

"What are we going to do now?" I asked.

"We keep searching. Derek's not going to do much good, so we came to a conclusion."

"What conclusion?" I asked.

No one answered and I began to worry. Are we giving up? Is this it? Or...did the Volturi find out? Either way, I'm disappointed by the fact that Derek isn't on our side anymore, and I'm coming to find out that he never was. I looked around the room and Jacob finally answered me, "We're going after the alpha."

* * *

><p><strong>End of chapter. Thank you my reviewers, subscriber, etc.. I am so so sorry for not uploading. I'll do my best to catch up in the summer. And thanks for all the people who haven't left me. But I wouldn't be surprised if you did. <strong>

**-CuteArielXOX**


	13. A Coerce Visitor

This is the 13th chapter to Full Moon. Yay!

Disclaimer - I still do not own Twilight!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13<strong>

_**A Coerce Visitor**_

A week went by with still no sign of Derek. I miss him, badly. Almost as much as I missed Jacob when I used to live in New Hampshire. I can't stop thinking about him. He's always in my dreams, and I can always smell him in the woods, so it gives me hope that he's standing right outside. Though when I go to check, there's nothing. I laid on my bed waiting to fall asleep again. Almost the third time today and it was about 2:00pm. I tried to think of me being tired, but I've had so much rest that it was impossible. I was wide awake. So I guess I'll have to wait several hours before I could dream about Derek again. My family doesn't know about my new habit of sleeping ever since Derek left. If they did, they would probably think I was crazy. Maybe I am, but I don't care. I'm just depressed and right now, my dreams are the only thing that can save me. Even though most of them are nightmares, at least I still get to see him, but that doesn't stop me from hating the dreams.

Jacob with his pack, Sam and his pack, and my family, my Coven, was still looking for the alpha while I was forced to stay in our cottage. I wonder what will happen if they do find the alpha. Will they be strong enough to take him down? Of course they will! It's almost 20 against 1. Well, about 20 against 5, I should say, including Derek. I don't know why he has to be involved in this. He's done nothing wrong; he hasn't killed anyone. At least I don't think he has. I got tired of ranting on about my life, so I got up from my bed of purple and stopped staring at my tan walls. When I entered the kitchen to get a glass of water, my parents and Jacob arrived to come check on me.

"You okay, Ness?"

"I'm fine, Jacob." I lied, not wanting him to worry.

"Okay, if you need anything, just let me know." I nodded.

"Have you guys found anything?"

"No." my parents said in union.

"Is something going on?" I asked, recognizing the tension.

Everyone began to stare at each other then my father said, "Well, we did find something.", he looked into my eyes hard, "Remember the girl from last time."

"Yeah, what about her?"

"Well, we just saw her and decided that since she's a bit younger it would be easier than with Derek, so we-"

My father hesitated then looked towards the door. I was about to tell him to continue, but I heard a scream that only a girl was capable of producing. I began to stare at my father and he looked at me as if he wanted to look away. From outside, again, I heard one of the wolves yelling at the girl. Paul, most likely. I could tell from the deepness in his voice.

"Look, stop strangling and this could be a hell of a lot easier!"

"Chill out, Paul." Quil said. I knew it was him. Are they crazy? Have the people in this house completely lost their minds?

"Are you guys crazy?" I said my thoughts aloud.

"Look Renesmee, I know you don't understand, completely, but if we don't do something about this- Well, you remember the Volturi, right? What happened when you were a baby...I meant, when you were younger?", I nodded at Jacob, "Do you want that to happen?"

I shook my head. "Well it will if we don't stop this." I'm not going to argue with him. It'll be useless anyways. So I just kept my mouth closed and waited to see what's next.

My mother nodded at my father and I stared at them, confused. "Nessie." my mother said, urging me to go with her out the door. I followed her, as well as my father and Jacob.

We began to run towards the woods, Jacob in his wolf form. Now was the time I'd get to see the girl face to face. See if she was like one of them, or helpless, like Derek. I sighed. Just like Derek. There goes his name again. I just need to stop thinking about him, but how am I going to do that when he's in my dreams almost every night? I used to feel boredom out of my dreams of random colors like purple and green, but now, I want them back. Anything's better than having nightmares. When we got to the big house, I still heard the girl strangling with the wolves.

She sounded like Claire a little bit. So young with a high pitched voice. When she turned around to face me, we looked at each other eye to eye. Her round face could make her look like she was 8 years old if she wasn't so tall. She had brunette hair that fell slightly past her shoulders. Her long eyelashes made the baby blue color in her eyeball almost pop out at you. She was...pretty. No, she was actually adorable. Kind of like I used to be, and kind of still am, before my major growth sprit that made me technically a teenager. When she got distracted by our entrance, Paul decided to take this as an opportunity to obtain her. It worked and her shoulders went light as she let out a sigh.

"Well it's about time." Aunt Rose said while staring at the defeated girl.

"That kid's on steroids or something.", Collin said, "Well, whatever it is you're taking, I want two packs of them." The girl glared at him.

Carlisle then came over to her, looking kind and caring, as always. "I apologize for the bad first impression, but we're not here to harm you in anyway. We just need you to help us with something and you're free to go. What's your name sweetheart?"

The girl stared at him then said, "What do you want?"

"You remember what happened the other day?", she glanced at me then nodded, "We need to know about those people you were with, the werewolves."

"Why should I listen to you?"

"Because we can help you too if you cooperate with us."

"After what you guys did? No, that's not going to happen."

"Please, you're our only way to-"

"I said no!", she yelled, "I'd rather die before I say one word to you 'people'. Do whatever you want with me; I'm not saying a damn thing."

We all stared at her with wide eyes, wondering how things like that could come out of her mouth. Well then, guess she's not as innocent as she looks. Not even Derek would say something like that. Would he?

"Little girl, we don't have time for your bullshit! So just spill it already before I-"

"Before you what?" the girl taunted Paul. He was about to say something when Sam and Jared walked through the door.

"We found something!" Sam informed.

"What is it, Sam?" Jacob asked.

"It looks like some puppy prints down at First Beach." Jared told him and the girl groaned.

"Wow, you guys finally calmed her down." She rolled her eyes at him.

"How old was the scent, Sam?" Carlisle asked.

"A couple hours", he said, "The smell gets stronger as we head towards the city."

"Can you lead us to it?" Sam nodded.

"Alright, but what are we gonna do about her" Uncle Em motioned towards the girl.

"It'd be best if we all were to come.", Carlisle said,"I suppose a couple of us could stay behind. Who's willing?"

Everyone looked around at each other and no one volunteered. Well, I know I'm staying no matter what I say. They can't leave me alone with her and expect us to be okay. Jacob looked at me then looked at the girl and said, "I guess I can stay." he sighed.

"Great", Uncle Em said,"Lets go you guys before he changes his mind." Everyone ran out the door besides my parents and Jake.

"We'll be back." my mother told me and I nodded. Then they were gone along with the others, leaving only us three in the room.

"Okay, um, you need anything? Maybe food or something."

"Yeah." I agreed, even though I knew Jacob couldn't cook very well, so it'd probably take a little over 30 minutes before he'd be finished. Jacob left the room and I felt my heart stop as I was left alone with the girl. Should I say something to her? We sat in silence for a couple minutes before I decided to take the risk and say something, something simple.

"So, how old are you?"

She looked up at me then said, "How old are you?"

"Younger than I look." I muttered and she nodded.

"I'm 10" not much of a surprise there.

"Who was that guy anyways...um...the other day?"

"Oh, you mean Richard or Derek?"

"The first one." I said quietly, thinking about Derek again.

"Just another member of the club. He gets angry real easy."

"I can see that." I looked at the floor.

"I thought you'd be dead or something." she told me and I wondered why. Shouldn't she say, I thought you'd be a werewolf by now.

"Was he trying to kill me?" I said my thoughts aloud and she heard me.

"Yeah, he was. He's a little overprotective."

"I know how you feel." I glanced towards the kitchen and I heard Jacob wince from either dropping something hot on himself or a knife just fell on his foot. Poor Jake. He's so sweet though, trying to cook for me.

"What's your name?" I asked her.

"You haven't told me anything." she said.

"Renesmee." I said clearly.

"Renes-a-what?"

"Just call me Carlie.", I said, knowing she'd probably never learn my name, "And your name?" I attempted to ask again.

"Ashley." she said. Well then, it's nice to finally know your name Ashley.

"What are you anyways?"

"The same thing as everyone else.", she said, "Well, not yet at least, I think."

"So you're a werewolf?"

"Most likely."

"And...um...what about Derek?" It hurt to say his name.

"Maybe, look I don't know! They won't tell me anything." she said. I nodded at her.

"So how did this happen? You know, how did you end up with them?"

"The exact same way you ended up with these para-...vampires. I was born into it. It's not like I just walked up to them and asked."

"And it's the same for Derek?"

"I don't know. Look, you ask a lot of questions." I didn't say anything after that, then, after 15 minutes of listening to dishes chatter, Jacob walked in the room with a bowl of noodles and ham on the side.

"Here Ness." he said in pain.

"What happened?"

"You don't want to know." I laughed at him and surprisingly, the girl, Ashley, laughed with me.

Jacob stared at us both then shook his head and sat on the couch with us. I really wasn't even that hungry. Why did I ask for this then? Well, it's kinda hard to turn down an offer of Jacob helping me. I like the way it makes him smile just from doing something as simple as cooking a meal like this. Well, it's probably not very simple to Jake though. I picked up the fork and hot steam from the noodles rise into the air. Ashley winced then tried to cover her nose secretively. Some sort of compassion ran through me and without saying a word, I handed the bowl to her. She quickly began eating and Jacob didn't even notice. He was too busy looking at the burn mark on his hand that was about to heal soon.

"So, Ashley,", I said and Jacob looked as confused as ever, "do you know where...Derek is?" I waited.

"Yeah, he's fine." That was a relief.

"Uh,", Jacob stuttered, "you know what, I don't even want to know."

Suddenly, my family and some others walked through the door. "How'd everything go?" my mother asked.

"It was fine."

"It must have been", Jared said, "Did she beg you to cook that for her, or have you just really gotten that soft, Jake?"

"It was for Nessie."

"Sure it was." Jacob ignored him then.

"Did you guys find anything from it?" Jake asked.

Leah spoke then, "Yeah, but all it did was lead us in a circle, then it cut off on the edge of the currents." Ashley laughed.

"Something funny?" she asked her.

"Yeah, you guys are so easily manipulated." she laughed even more. I was surprised she wasn't rolling on the floor by now.

"We'll look tomorrow." my dad said.

"That wasn't even funny." I told Ashley.

"Sure it was, you just have no sense of humor." she said in her high pitched voice.

"Good to know you guys are getting alone." Uncle Jas said.

"Ashley, please tell me. Where is-" She cut me off then.

"Me telling you or anyone else anything about us...about _them_, would be like pulling a trigger aimed directly towards my head. Now why would I do that just to help someone else in distress that I barely even know?" I didn't say anything to her then, but Carlisle tried again.

"You don't have to be scared. You can tell us anything." Carlisle stared into her baby blue eyes and Ashley looked down.

Everyone stared at Carlisle when he stood up then he said, "Tomorrow." We all nodded knowing he meant we'd finish this 'tomorrow'. Then Carlisle continued,

"Take her upstairs. Let her sleep in the guest room and Jasper, watch over her."

Ashley grunted, annoyed. "This is gonna be a looong night."

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter. Please review, subscribe, etc.. Thanks guys! Surprisingly, this chapter took longer for me to write than expected. Well anyways, if you guys have any questions, any questions about this story or my future plans, just type it in the reviews or you can P.M. (Private Message) me. <strong>

**-CuteArielXOX **


	14. As Time Goes By

This is the 14th chapter to Renesmee's Story. Whoop Whoop!

Disclaimer - I do not own Twilight, if I did, I'd be chilling in a hot tub right now.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14<strong>

_**As Time Goes By**_

When I'd awaken from another nightmare of Derek, I sighed and yawned like all the usual. I got up from my bed and put on clothes, fix my hair, blah blah blah. I started to hope and think that every single problem I'd gone through, starting from when Jacob returned, was all just a big nightmare I'd eventually wake up from. I went to the bathroom and continuously splashed water on my face. Nope, not dreaming. So that means that everything that happened last night was real. So the girl, Ashley, must still be here. Either that or she somehow escaped. Nah, I doubt it. I exited the cottage and I was stopped by my mother.

"Where do you think you're going?" she said to me.

"Uh, to our other house." Where did she think I was going?

"No, didn't I tell you not to leave without permission." Oh right, forgot about that.

"Well, you're out here so-" I stuttered and she rolled her eyes and led me towards the house.

I don't get it. I just don't get it. How come I'm the only one being treated like a big baby. Well technically I was big for a 'baby'. Still though, it's only me, and Brady and Collin act 3 times more immature than I do. They get to do whatever they want, go wherever they want, and no one got on their case. Absolutely and completely unfair! I sighed. My mother and I entered the house then. The girl was already up. I could tell from her voice. Someone was arguing with her, again. Except this time, it wasn't one of the wolves. She was yelling and crying all at the same time and it took her a couple of minutes through sobbing for me to understand what she was trying to say. She yelled someone's name over and over again. A familiar name.

"Rich..Richard!" she screamed and by now, she was on her knees. She kept crying and I saw Uncle Em covering his ears. Of course _he_ wouldn't care.

"What do you want?" Uncle Em said, sounding like he was talking to a baby that just wouldn't be quiet.

"I. Want. **RICHARD**!"

"Who is Richard?" he was even more aggravated, then the girl burst into even more tears.

Oh yeah, Richard. The overprotective guy who tried to kill me. That Richard. None the less, Ashley and Richard must have some type of special connection. And by special, I mean kind of like the me and Jake thing. So if they are so concerned about each other as it appears, then Richard must have noticed Ashley was gone by now. So Richard was probably on a hunting spree just to find her. Oh great, I think we should just let her go and save our time because I know for a fact that he's going to find her. My father glanced at me then looked back at the crying girl sitting on the floor. She started to settle down and Emmett let out a deep breath. My father said something to me,

"You could be right.", Ashley looked confused, "He could probably come at any minute. We should get ready." **_That wasn't exactly what I was talking about dad. I meant we should just let her go. _**I used my gift, secretively. He ignored me. **_Thanks a lot dad!_**I added. This time he looked at me.

"Edward?" Carlisle asked and he followed him in another room. Ashley wiped her face then sobbed a little more before going completely silent.

"Thank you." Seth sighed.

"Let me go!" she yelled.

"For the last time, only if you tell us where-" Seth didn't continue. He stared at the girl who has now gotten up and ran for freedom.

Ashley bumped into my body which was too strongly built for a little girl like her to just knock over. She winced. Ashley tried to bomb rush me again, but nothing happened. I shook my head then lifted her from her arms and turned her so that her back was facing me. She squirmed and kicked with all her might. Wow, this girl was pretty strong. My arms eventually wrapped around her waist because it began to slip from holding her arms up. With her arms over mines, she tried to pinch me, but she only hurt herself. I was about to walk over to whatever could handle her better than me, but I was distracted. I could have sworn I heard the girl growling, then that's when I felt teeth go beneath my skin.

"Owww!" I yelled then dropped her on the ground.

My family _really_ thought I could handle her on my own. Well, I should be able to. Before I could look up, Leah had already pinned her on the floor. Jake helped me up and I told him I was okay through my palm. Ashley, wiggled and unsuccessfully got out of Leah's grip.

"Let go!", Ashley screamed, "Let go of me you fucking hoe!" That did it. Leah raised one hand up and balled it into a fist. Seth tackled Leah and couldn't handle her anger.

"Leah, stop it! It's just a little girl!" Seth said.

"I don't care!" Leah yelled and I knew she was about to phase. Jacob got on top of her then Leah kicked him off. Just in time, Rick walked through the door.

"Come on girl, what's the matter?" he asked her as he gently picked her up into his arms. He held her in an embrace and stroked her hair. Leah was immediately calm and he led her out the door.

"You've got to be kidding me." Seth said and Jacob nodded, relieved.

We all looked over at Ashley to make sure she was still there. She was on the floor and breathing heavily. I heard something crack and at the same instance, Ashley jerked in pain. She kept staring at the floor and her pulse slowly went back to its regular pace. Ashley got up and caught her breath. No one said a word and I realized they were all waiting for Ashley to say something. She paused then glanced at us, then back to the floor. Ashley then said,

"I give up; you guys win." It's about time! I thought and Jacob looked at me then I playfully bumped him for reading my thoughts. He smiled. I didn't realize my father and Carlisle returned until Carlisle said,

"Okay, now that you're convinced, we'd like to know where-" Carlisle was interrupted by someone's entrance.

Oh great, what now? Right when we were about to spill it from her, this had to happen. I turned around with the others and I smelt something, strange. The main scent was still the same, but something was different. It didn't have that extra odor that young children and babies carry around. That smell of being new to the world was gone. I realized who it was then, sort of. Either Derek decided to return, or Richard found Ashley. Derek turned the corner to our 'living' room and I was happy to know it was him. To be honest, Richard kind of scares me a little bit. Derek looked at us then glanced at me as he walked pass us. Derek had gotten taller again and his eyes remained a navy blue. More roundness in his face was gone and I slightly saw his Adam's apple setting in his throat. He looked at Ashley now as he made his way around us. The girl backed away with her hands held in the air and couldn't continue as she bumped into a wall.

"Come on now, Derek", she pleaded, "Let's just forget about this whole thing and not tell anyone about it." Now she was trying to smile.

"Do you realize what could of happened? What if Richard found you before me?"

"Eh, who cares about them?"

Derek lifted up his hand and Ashley flinched, but he just grabbed her arm then practically dragged her out the door. He was about to pass Jacob then he said something and Derek quickly ignored him and bumped him out of the way. Now Jake was mad and I could see it on his face. He followed them out the door and I followed my family. Derek almost entered the woods that was now drying from this morning's rain, but Jacob grabbed his shoulder. Derek quickly turned around and let go of Ashley.

"Go!" he told Ashley and she ran. She was almost there, then she stopped. Derek turned around and I heard a growl. Four large wolves guarded the forest. The big black one was in the middle.

"You see what you did!" Derek yelled.

"I'm sorry." Ashley said to him. The wolves were about to take action and attack them both, but we all stared at the moving leaves in the trees. Out of nowhere, a girl with blonde hair appeared on the branch that seemed to be the largest. I noticed that it wasn't completely blonde and had brown and light red-ish highlights.

"Ashley, Ashley, Ashley,", the girl said. I was surprised by the dept in her voice., "when will you ever listen?" she shook her head.

"Oh well, let's just get you out of here before Richard-" More of the leaves shook then the girl wasn't alone. Richard was now by her side.

"You rang?" he asked then she told him to leave.

"No, why would I? The fun just began.", He was looking at me now, "Hey girl-girl!" He greeted me. Uh...

"Leave Richard!" Derek yelled, but he ignored him.

"So how have you been doing? Your arm okay?", he grinned, "Wow, I never noticed it until now. Now I know why Derek likes you so much. You're gonna be fine as hell when you're older, not that you aren't now." He wolf whistled with no hands and Jacob pushed me behind his back.

"Don't worry Derek, you're not the only one waiting." she looked at Jacob then Richard laughed.

"Ah, that's so gross." Richard said and Derek's face was turning red as he glared at them.

"Relax D, it was a joke. Haven't you ever heard a joke before?" Richard said. Derek still looked angry. Water then fell on my head and I zipped up my jacket.

"What are you guys staring at? Oh wait, you guys want to play tag again? You expect me to run every time I see you?" the girl taunted and Richard began to stare at Ashley.

"You should." Quil said from the damp woods. The girl put up her middle finger at him while mouthing what the middle finger initially meant.

"Come on Ash!" Richard said in his low pitched voice.

"Uh, I rather go with Derek." he stared at her then she walked towards him. Jacob and the wolves were about to try and stop him again, but Carlisle put a hand on his shoulder and Jake motioned for everyone else to stop.

"What are you doing?" Jake asked him.

"Now isn't the right time to settle this, maybe on another opportunity."

"We might not get another opportunity!" Jacob yelled. The girl rolled her eyes then left with the others.

"You should listen to him!" the girl yelled and paused.

"Yeah!", I heard out in the distance, "Listen to your pa-pi!" Richard, of course. The girl laughed, then I saw Jacob nod at Carlisle as he angrily stomped into the house. The rest of the pack followed him.

"Come on Derek!" the blonde yelled and finally was gone. Derek watched as we entered the house.

"Renesmee." my father motioned me and I was the last one at the door.

I looked at Derek and saw him as he left. I wanted to go after him; I should go after him. I told myself even though I knew it was ridiculous. Now wasn't the time to see Derek. Now was the time to be separated and there's a time and place for everything. I'll see him again, but not now. I closed the door and locked it then Derek turned to face me. I waved at him and he waved back. I smiled and he tried to smile back, but couldn't take the depression off his face.

I heard the others call him again and he yelled at them. Derek looked over to another part of the forest and I followed where his eyes had been. I saw something moving and tried to get a better look, but it was blurry from the new starting rain. I saw a figure and it reminded me of something. I couldn't put my finger on it, but I had déjà vu. It backed away into the forest and I saw it had red eyes. I jumped and looked back to the place Derek had been standing, but there was no sign of him. He was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter. Please review, subscribe, etc.. Again, I am very willing to accept any comments or questions you have. Any at all, really! No matter how ridiclous it sounds, I'll try to take you seriously. <strong>

**-CuteArielXOX**


	15. Exactly Who I Needed

This is the 15th chapter to Full Moon. Thanks guys :D

Disclaimer - I do not own Twilight, only the characters I created!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15<strong>

_**Exactly Who I Needed**_

Once again, Derek had left with them. With the ones who were turning him into a careless, lowlife, killing machine. My mind had given up on the thought of helping Derek, but my body had not. I was still in my room staring out the window waiting for anyone to return. Even that tough guy Richard could have come back and I would be happy. Why me? Why do I have to deal with this? This insanity! First the vampires, then the shape-shifters, then the hybrids, and now there's werewolves! Great, another creature has joined the list of monsters. Sometimes, I did wish that I was a full human. Sometimes I'd ask my mom why she didn't have a baby with someone else. Like Jacob.

I mean, she did once tell me that Jacob had a little crush on her. Why didn't she like him back? I don't know the full story, but it would be great to have Jake as a father. Or at least a relative. No, what am I talking about. Edward Anthony Mason Cullen was my father and will always be my father. How could I even think of replacing him? I loved my father, but I just wish...well...I kind of wish he were different. No, what I mean is, I wish I wasn't stuck in the middle is what I'm saying. I wish I were either a full human or full vampire, not some weird mixture.

"Nessie..." my mother said behind me and I jumped.

"Mom! Stop sneaking up on me like that!"

"You thought it was funny when you were younger."

"Maybe some other time, but not now. Not while everything's so life threatening."

"What do you mean?" She sat on my bed then.

"I mean when everything is 'normal' and I don't have to worry about people trying to kill me." She sighed.

"Nessie, no one is trying to kill you."

"That's what you think..." I mumbled and sat beside her.

"Calm down sweetheart." she said while kissing my forehead. She got up and walked out of my room. Before she left, she stopped to tell me something.

"Oh yeah, get out of bed, Ness. You've been sitting in your room for hours. Aren't you getting a little lonely in here?" To tell you the truth, I was a little lonesome in this room all alone.

"I'm fine." I lied.

"It's not healthy to be so distant sweetie."

"Who cares.." I said and my mom shook her head then left me back to my loneliness.

I flopped back on my covers and started to pinch my pillow. Then I thought about what my mom said. I shook my head. Forget about her; forget about everyone else too! I'm fine just the way I am, even if it is kind of lonely in here. Hmm, maybe I could read this new book Uncle Em gave me. I picked up the little box under my bed and put it on my pillow. I propped myself up to get a better grip on it. I easily got through the tape and picked up the book. It had a note on it that read:

_Dear little Loch Ness Monster, _

_Hey, this is your Uncle Em talking. I don't really know what teenage girls like, but I figure guys and girls are quite the same except girls don't like other girls. I can see that you're growing up, but your parents don't, so let's keep this between us ;) So your Aunt Rose looked at it and she smiled and said "Real nice honey!" so I'm taking that as a thumbs up. I'm sure if she likes it, you will too. Well that's about it, and make sure your parents don't find out or they'll kill me. _

_P.S. You can thank me later ;) Oh yeah! I forgot to tell you that all of them aren't that big, so if your future 'mate' doesn't carry a large one, don't be disappointed._

_-The best uncle ever!_

Wonder what he meant by that. I pulled the sticky note off and what was revealed literally made my jaw drop. Uncle Em didn't go that far now did he? Yes, yes he did! Oh he's really going to get it if my parents find out. My eyes locked on the naked guy on the cover of the magazine titled "Playgirl". Oh crap, I've got to get rid of this! But I have been curious as to what the other gender holds. I turned the page and couldn't believe what I was doing. On the inside, I saw a guy, also naked, that was posing on the beach lying on his back.

I flipped through the pages and waited for it to end. Then I stopped on page 17 and saw a man holding his area on one page and on the other page white liquid squirted from his-. Okay, I think that's enough! I quickly closed the magazine, but I couldn't take my eyes off of it. Do they really look like that? I usually pictured it as a hot dog, not some weird mushroom looking thing with veins going through it. I closed the box immediately and put it under my bed. Though, I should've thrown it out the window. I looked at my door which began to open and I was happy to see Jacob.

"Hey Jake!" I greeted him.

"Hey Nessie!" He said while swinging me off my bed into his arms. I giggled and told him to put me down and he obeyed.

"So what you been up to?" Oh nothing, just looking at this playgirl my crazy uncle gave me.

"Uhh, nothing." I said and I made sure he wasn't touching me to read my thoughts.

"Come on Ness, you look sad. Tell your pal Jakey-Jake what happened." I laughed at the old stupid nickname I gave him.

"Well it's just that..."

"It's just what?" I glanced out my window and Jake sighed.

"Oh, right. Forgot about that. Look Ness, just stop thinking about them okay." I nodded, but it was hard to agree.

"Great.", he said, "Now come on Nessie, let's have fun just like the good old days." I looked down and traced the pattern in my sheets. I love Jacob, but right now, he's not going to help with my misery. My misery of knowing that Derek won't ever-. I was cut off my thoughts. Jacob was now on top of me and tickling my stomach.

"Ja..Jake! Cut it out! No..." I laughed unwillingly and listened to my voice ring throughout the cottage.

"Say you're going to stop looking so sad."

"Okay! Okay, I will!" Now he was taking advantage of me.

"And say you aren't going to _be_ so sad." I nodded and continued to laugh. He let go of me then I sighed.

"Good." he said. Then I launched at him and my instincts took over and told me to bite his throat. I did. Whoops, sorry Jake. He winced then pushed me off.

"Damn Ness, chill out. I'm sorry."

"Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to."

"Are you thirsty?" I nodded.

"But I can wait." I said.

"Not if you're gonna eat me." he responded.

"I wasn't going to eat you! Your blood taste nasty anyways." He knocked me over then I got up and launched at him again, making sure not to bite him. I was surprised my bed could support his weight as we played for a little while. I got on his head and stopped laughing because I noticed a tiny bald mark on his head.

I rubbed it then said, "I didn't know you were getting that old."

"I'm not, you're the one who put it there." I rolled off of him.

"What?"

"Remember that game of truth or dare about two years ago on your birthday?" Oh right, I remember that.

***Flashback***

"Are you sure you don't want any cake Ness?"

"No no!", I squealed, "Don't mess up the cake!" Aunt Alice shook her head at me.

"The wolves are gonna eat it." she told me.

"Do. Not. Mess. Up. My. **CAKE**!" I yelled.

"Fine, only because it's your birthday." she sighed.

"Hey Ness", Jake said and dangled me upside down by my legs. I laughed, "Let's go play a game. You have anything in mind?" I reached my palm out and told him, **Spin the Bottle!**.

"Who told you about that?" I pointed over to the wolves and he put me down.

"Uh, it's not like we were playing it. She just asked!"

"Sure she did Jared." Jake said.

"Why don't you guys play Twister. I'm sure you guys would like that." Aunt Rose laughed.

"I don't wanna play Twister!" I yelled.

"You guys spoil her too much." Uncle Jas said.

"Let's play truth or dare." Aunt Alice said.

"Yay!" I squealed. We all got set and I bounced up and down on Jake's knee.

"Oh boy." my dad said.

"You go first Ness." Jake told me.

"Hmm, Aunt Rose!"

"Oh brother, uh dare." I smiled.

"I dare you to.", I thought for a while, "I dare you to be nice to Jacob and if you don't then I'll dye your car rainbow colors and keep it that way for a year." Her jaw dropped and Jacob smiled.

"Fine, how long?"

"Until my next birthday." Her head dropped.

"Okay, now it's my turn." Aunt Rose said. Uh oh, don't pick me!

"Jacob, my new friend", she struggled on the word friend, "Truth or dare?"

"Hey you said you would-"

"She is being nice Jake." I told him and he groaned and picked truth.

"Is it true that you and Bella had romantic feelings for each other?" What?

"Um, I pick dare."

"Great, now I dare you to let Nessie cut your hair anyway she wants." I got excited then Jacob gulped. Things went all down-hill from there...

***End of Flashback***

"Uh, sorry Jake, but you kind of did look cool with a Mohawk." I said.

"My hair never grows the same Ness!" I laughed then he looked down. We were quiet then. Jacob laied back and I snuggled against his chest.

"Jacob", I said, "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course." he said.

"Okay, well, do you think the werewolves, the Children of the Moon, are really evil or just come off that way?"

"I don't know Ness. It's hard to judge a life I've never lived, but they don't seem very innocent." I nodded.

"Do you think Derek's one of them?"

"Maybe, I don't know, but he does kind of remind me of myself, the way I used to be. Just a scared little kid, not knowing which path to take. What he's going to do in the future." Jake sighed.

"I just feel bad for him you know. It's not fair!"

"Well, Ness, sometimes you just can't help every person on the planet. They have to help themselves. Just like you need to stop worrying so much about others and think of yourself sometimes."

"I know Jake, but it's hard to. I'm just not the type of person to be so selfish."

Jake sighed, "Wish you could've took your father's genes for that one." I chuckled.

Jacob continued, "I really wish there was something I could do to cheer you up."

"You already did.", I told him, "Your presence makes me happy." He smiled and looked down at me.

"Really? Thanks Ness." I thought about what I said and it was true.

His presence does help me. Before he walked in, the only important thing on my mind was Derek, but now I realize I don't need him as much as I thought I did. How could I have ever cared more for a stranger than my Jacob? I took my hand down from his chest and balled it into a fist. I softly slapped him and told him once again to mind his own business. I was so comfortable right now I thought I was going to fall asleep. I glanced over at the clock and it had just turned 12:58.

"I was, I thought you were showing it to me on purpose." Jake said quietly into my hair. I smiled and placed my hand on his cheek.

I showed him all the bad moments I had, starting off with the Volturi, and showing all that depression being washed away like chalk being washed off a sidewalk from rain. When I was done with all the bad parts, I showed all my good memories. From when the Volturi had left us at ease, to my first birthday, and all the other special moments we shared. All my pleasent dreams of colors and shapes. I looked up at Jacob and he seemed to be asleep, but I didn't release my palm from him. I wanted to be closer to him if it were possible. He made me happy, and that's all I wanted. I don't need Derek, or anyone else on this planet. At that moment, I realized that the person to make me complete, to make me want to live, was Jacob.

* * *

><p><strong>End of chapter. Thank you my reviewers, subscribers, etc.. Well, I decided Jacob and Ness needed some time to be together. That's it! For now at least... <strong>

**-CuteArielXOX**


	16. Freedom

This is the sixtenth chapter to Full Moon. Read it!

Disclaimer - I do not own Twilight!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16<strong>

_**Freedom**_

Jacob had fallen asleep that night with me laying on his chest. After that, things had been pretty dull. My family and the wolves just continued to search for the alpha, or any sign of werewolf, while I just stayed home and hung out with my Jacob. I don't know why, but as I'd gotten older, the relationship I had with him grew stronger. Not stronger, but it was different. I tried to ignore it because it probably had something to do with the 'special connection' me and Jake shared for each other. I was curious as to what this was, but I couldn't ask anyone because I promised Jacob I wouldn't. He told me "you'll know why I waited", but this waiting and waiting was killing me. What was there to wait for? What's up with all these weird comments about him and I? I had a feeling I shouldn't know, and another feeling that made me want to know. Just ignore it Nessie; you'll live a lot longer. I told myself, even though it wasn't completely true. I could live forever whether I know or not.

So, what was there on my list I could think of? Oh right, Derek. Derek confuses me sometimes. Confuses me as to whether or not he's one of us or just a regular kid. And as in 'one of us' I mean part of the super-natural. A werewolf, aka Child of the Moon because people, vampires and the few hybrids in this world, get twisted as to who's the shape-shifter and who's the werewolf. I don't understand why it's so hard to tell them apart. If you've seen a werewolf in person, a real werewolf, you should be able to easily tell the difference. Maybe the younger werewolves that are 13 - 14 years old look different and slowly becomes a normal wolf. No, that'd be ridiculous. Now, back to Derek. I wonder what he's doing right now; I wonder if he's still with them. I already know the answer to that second one, it has three letters and ends with an 's'. Relax Nessie, don't go back to your old lonely self. It took two weeks for you to be back to normal. Hmm, what month is it? I got up and picked up my phone that hasn't been used in forever. The phone said:

Date - 12/2

Time - 10:01am

10:00? Shouldn't they be headed out right now instead of lounging near the fireplace? And when did it become December? I got up and went towards the noise of voices and the odd stress free environment. I saw my mom and dad snuggled on the love seat and Carlisle and Esme reading a book together. Uncle Em and Uncle Jas was watching to see if Brady or Collin was going to win this match of bloody knuckles. Looks like Collin's losing from the smell of his fresh blood in the air. Aunt Alice was looking in a magazine and Aunt Rose was cleaning off a stain in her boots, which still had the tag on them. Leah, Seth, Rick, Embry, and Quil were holding a conversation while Jacob unsuccessfully tried to solve a rubrics cube. What on earth are they doing?

"Oh, hey Nessie!", Jake said, "Can you help me out? This is embarrassing..."

"No! Don't help him!" Leah said, "I put 20 dollars on the fact he couldn't solve it."

"I put 50!" Uncle Em boasted. Jake threw the cube on the couch.

Things suddenly went quiet and everyone was staring at me. Aunt Alice giggled. Was it my face? My reaction to the fact that they're acting like they completely forgot the routine? Most likely.

"What are you guys doing?" I yelled and I didn't attempt to take the look off my face.

"Well, we just decided to take a break." Uncle Em told me.

"You guys can't just take a break."

"Says who?" Uncle Em said, "You try hunting for werewolves everyday for a month. See how much you like it."

"Nessie" Carlisle said, "It's fine, the violence seemed to have settled and..well, we're just a little exhausted."

I shook my head, "Whatever." I flopped down on a chair. Everyone continued what they were doing and I sighed.

"Carlisle?" I called him over.

"Yes, Nessie?"

"How long does this 'break' last?"

"Until something starts again." I nodded.

"And mom?"

"Yes, sweetheart."

"Uh, can I finally go out of the house without someone on my tail?" Please say yes! Please say yes!

"Ha ha! I solved one side!" Jake yelled.

"Congratulations." Leah mumbled.

My mother looked over to my father and she nodded at me. Yes!

"Wait.", my mom said, "Don't go anywhere besides Forks and La Push, you hear me!"

I sighed, "Yes mother." I got up and headed for the door and my father stopped me by calling my name.

"Yes." I said while bouncing up and down.

He cocked his head at me then I looked at myself. Oh right. I headed towards the back and put on some new clothes and ripped the tags off. I fixed my hair and put on some shoes and a coat. Once again, I dashed for the door and my mother stopped me this time.

"Did you get your phone?" she asked.

Ugh! Parents, I know right! I ran to the back again and I pulled my fully charged phone off the charger and set it on sleep mode to save my battery. The phone was stuffed in my jacket pocket. I saw some money next to the charger and decided to get that as well. I might need it in case-. I remembered my father could read minds and cut that thought short. Don't think, just do. Don't think just do! I chanted in my head. I straightened out the money while counting it. When I was finished I found out I had $36.50. I shoved the money in my pocket. I headed for the door once again and my father stopped me. What now? He flipped down my coat pockets and buttoned it up. Then when I was going to leave again he turned me around and kissed me on my forehead 6 times and I stopped counting. It felt like ice. I rolled my eyes.

"Okay dad." he didn't stop and I was embarrassed, "Okay, okay! **STOP**!"

Everyone laughed as I tried to strangle out his arms. He let go and I was about to walk out and he reached for me. This time I ran. _Enough kisses dad, gosh!_ I yelled at him through my thoughts. I heard him chuckle then it was all mumbles when I closed the door and became a free...'woman'.

I ran above human speed and was into the forest. I passed tree by tree and it felt like a roller coaster. I liked this. The wind blowing in my face and me being able to go where-ever I want without someone saying "Slow down" or "Wait up Ness". It was just me, the plants, and all the animals in the background, which was almost like being alone. When I got out of reach where my family could here, I did what I initially wanted to. I sniffed around and I smelt him, but it was about a month old. So that means he hasn't been here since the Ashley incident.

I decided to go out of town then. The only other place I knew he'd be was Port Angeles. I dodged all the cars and obstacles and there was still no sign of him when I made it to Port Angeles. Come on Derek, where are you? I started to give up and sat on the curve near the street, then the wind blew and I smelt him. Derek? I followed the scent and was back in the woods. Not in my area, but it was a very large forest we rarely go to. His scent got stronger and stronger and I felt like he was right in front of me, but I couldn't see him.

"Renesmee?" I heard from behind me and I quickly turned around. His hair blew in the wind and his fairly light skin seemed to have grown a little hair.

"Derek!" I said and smiled at him.

"Um, what are you doing here?"

"Looking for you."

"Really?" he said in surprise and smiled on his own.

"Yeah...um...is there a place I can talk to you?"

"Of course." He walked beside me and reached for my hand.

I willingly placed it in his and he tried to twine our fingers together, but I grabbed his wrist. His hand was slightly cooler than mines and he noticed. He lead us out of the forest and into the city. We crossed the street and entered a little coffee shop. When we sat down a guy that looked 16 or 17 asked if she could get us anything and he ordered us two cups of coffee and two plates of bacon and eggs.

"Don't you think you're a little too young to drink coffee, young man?"

"The fact you called me a man, I don't think I am." Derek said confidently.

"Alright, as long a you pay for it." the waiter said sarcastically and left with his order.

"I wasn't very hungry." I told him.

"I am." he said and I nodded. We sat in silent for a while and I stared at his eyes. They were dark, yet still had a hence of blue in them. They were now midnight blue.

"Okay Derek, I have some questions."

"Okay."

"And you have to promise me to answer them honestly."

"I promise." he said while staring into my eyes.

"Okay well-" I got quiet because the waiter sat down our plates.

"Here you go." he said. I looked at the steaming coffee and saw a design in it that looked like a heart.

"Uh, we aren't on a date or anything."

"I wouldn't take her to a coffee shop." Derek mumbled under his breath.

"Oh, I know." he said while winking at me. He left and I was glad.

"That's disgusting." I said while pushing away the coffee.

"Um, can we trade plates since you're not hungry? I think he poisoned mines." I laughed and handed him my plate and the coffee.

"I should kick that guy's ass!" Derek said loudly and some customers looked at him.

"Derek, be quiet before he hears." I whispered.

"I want him to hear! Show him not to mess with my girl." I cocked my head at him and he smiled at me.

"Just joking!" he said.

"Yeah yeah..."

"Now what were you saying?" Derek asked.

"Oh yeah, um...are you...you know...a werewolf?" he stopped smiling then propped himself up.

"No. Not at the moment."

"So you're a human."

"Yeah, it's hard.", he said softly, "Especially when you have to defend yourself from them. Mostly Richard."

"What do they do to you?"

He shook his head, "No, it's not like they torture me or anything. They really care about me. It's just that they get angry so easily and so ready to fight. Now I learned to keep my mouth shut."

"Well, why don't you just leave?"

"It's not that easy."

"Why do they need you? You're a human, so why are you so important?" I waited.

"Look it's complicated!"

"Okay" I said, "are you ever going to be a werewolf?"

"I can't answer that question." he looked down.

"Why?"

"Because if I did, I'd be lying to you. I hate lying to you."

"You never lied to me."

"Yeah I did, you just never caught me." he was smiling again.

"Now let me ask you a question, actually 3." he said.

"Sure." I agreed.

"Honest answers?"

"I promise."

"Are you trying to kill us too, along with your family and those others?"

"No" I said quietly, "I just stayed inside." He nodded.

"And, what are you? I had a guess, but I want to know for sure."

"What was your guess?" I asked him curiously.

"A..A..A half breed?" he looked embarrassed.

"Yeah, you're right."

"Really, huh."

"My father was a vampire and my mother was human when they...um...accidentally created me. So now I'm a half vamp-half human hybrid."

"Wow. Sooo, how did they create you?"

"Shut up Derek." I said hiding my laugh.

"Sorry."

"You know, you seem a lot more mature than when I first met you. And you look older too."

"It's been a month since I've seen you."

"People can't change that much in a month."

"I had a growth sprit."

"Right." I said sarcastically, "So, what was your third question?"

"Oh yeah, do you mind if we leave some place?"

I laughed, "Yeah." I put 5 dollars on the table for the tip.

"Hey, it's a coffee shop. You don't have to tip them that much."

I took 4 dollars back and left the dollar on the table. Then Derek gave me the dollar and put down two quarters from his pocket. I rolled my eyes. We both got up and paid for the bill half and half. He wanted to pay for all of it, but I could tell he didn't have enough money from the way he dug in his pocket. We left the little shop and I turned to him.

"So where are we going?"

"Well-"

Derek got cut off by the vibration of my phone. I opened my jacket and looked at the caller I.D.. It was my mom. Great. I know she'll just come looking for me if I don't answer, so I pressed the green button and put the phone to my ear.

**Connected **

Me: Hey mom.

My mom: Nessie, where are you? I don't see you outside!

Me: Well I'm still in Forks so-

Derek chuckled and I gestured for him to be quiet.

My mom: I knew I shouldn't have let you out. Just come home and-

Me: No! Mom I'm fine I swear! Okay, I just went a little out of town to eat breakfast and that's all! I'll be back I promise.

My mom: *Sigh* When?

Me: I'll be back okay I promise.

My mom: But when; where are you?

Me: I love you mom.

My mom: Renesmee! Renesmee! Don't you hang up this ph-

**Disconnected **

Derek burst into laughter. "Wow, you ran away just to see me? I think you like me."

"Shut up Derek and I don't!"

"Come on now, just admit it."

"Just tell me where we're going."

"Okay." he said and he was still smiling that odd grin the way he usually does.

He grabbed my hand and forced our fingers to twine together. I didn't ask where we were going. I just sat in silence. Derek pulled over a taxi and told the driver to take us to Seattle. When we got there, Derek paid the man and I just shook my head, wondering where the extra money came from. It was snowing and Derek grabbed my hand again as we walked pass building after building. I was getting aggravated at the human rate, but then Derek led us through a revolving door. We got to the counter and Derek rung the bell. So this is where he wanted to go huh? Real nice Derek, real nice.

"Yes and how may I help you?" a man said.

"Yeah, can I rent a hotel for tonight." Tonight? What time is it? I checked my phone and it was 6:30. 6:00 already?

"How old are you?" the man asked Derek. Derek pulled out an I.D. then showed it to the man.

"Sorry young buck."

"Come on man, please. Just for tonight.", Derek leaned over the counter and started whispering to the man. If I were human, I wouldn't have heard a word, "You were a teenager once right? Please! This is my only chance." he gestured towards me and the man nodded understandingly while giving him a key as Derek handed over money. Derek better be saying that just to get us in here!

"Take D20. No one checks in there." The man leaned back and smiled at me. Derek then led us to the room.

"I didn't really mean it. I just had to say that to-"

"I know, and how did you get that money?"

"My pocket." I laughed and bumped him. We entered the room and Derek locked the door behind us. He then swept me of my feet and through me on the bed.

"Derek! Stop! Cut it out!" He got on top of me., "Derek!"

"Mmm, you're so soft and warm." I giggled and he rolled off of me and lied right next to me.

"You like me don't you."

"Not a chance. I didn't before and I don't now." I said.

"Even if I have this." He lifted his shirt up and revealed a six-pack.

"Not even for that." I said while putting his shirt down. I have to admit it, I like this new Derek. He took his shirt off then started to flex. Yeah, I reeeeaaaly like this new Derek.

"You know you like me." he said then pushed me up against his body then he yawned.

"I should be going home." I said while yawning as well.

He chuckled. Then I saw his eyes close. What am I doing? I should go home, right now. I shouldn't have even come looking for him in the first place. Guilt was taking over me and I could feel it. I tried to get up then Derek's arms wrapped around me. He mumbled "Stay", in his sleep. Well, I'm already in trouble, so I guess staying here for tonight couldn't do more harm. Even if it did I didn't care. I felt comfortable and secure in Derek's arms. Derek made me feel like a new person. He made me feel alive for the very first time. I felt new, alive, and free.

* * *

><p><strong>End of chapter. Please review, subscribe, etc.. I had to do research for this chapter even though it doesn't seem like it, I did! LOL, I don't know much. See ya guys next time! <strong>

**-CuteArielXOX**


	17. Regret

This is the 17th chapter to Full Moon. Nothing to say.

Disclaimer - I do not own Twilight!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17<strong>

_**Regret**_

I opened my eyes and rolled over to see that the window was solid frozen. I couldn't see anything. Wait, what happened? Oh right, Derek. I rolled back over and I was back on top of Derek's chest. I yawned, and then looked at his body and I saw a healed burn mark on his left arm. I touched it then he groaned and he opened his eyes to reveal the big, watery, midnight blue color of them. He stared into my eyes and grinned, then rolled me off of him and he yawn with his mouth wide open, sort of like a dog. Derek propped himself up then tried to straighten out the curls in my hair, but they kept bouncing back in place. I sat up and looked at him.

"They're going to be there no matter what."

"Not when I'm done with them." he mumbled, "Hmm, you would look a little weird without them, so I better keep them there." I smiled.

I yawned again then asked Derek, "What time is it?"

"I don't know, about 6:00 in the morning."

"6:00 in the morning!"

I couldn't have slept through the whole night. Come on, it has to be at least midnight. My parents are going to be furious. I got up and looked at the clock hanging on the wall. The time was 7:30. I turned around in panic then I bumped into Derek.

"What's wrong?"

"Everything!", I yelled and paced around the room, "I'm in so much trouble." Derek watched me for a while then stopped me by grabbing my shoulders.

"Relax", he said with a laugh, "It was fun right? Don't worry about it. It's not like they're going to kill you. Besides, I'm in trouble too."

"They aren't mad at you for getting high and stealing money from gangbangers, but they're going to be mad because you stayed out for a day?" I yelled.

"No, they're gonna be mad because I stayed out with you!" We both went silent and looked into each other's eyes. I didn't realize it until now that he was slightly looking down at me. I shook my head.

"I have to go." I said lightly. I looked around the room to see if I had left anything. The only thing I saw was my phone that fell out my pocket. I picked it up then walked towards the door.

"Wait!" he said and got in front of me, "Please don't go. I'm sorry."

"Yeah, I'm sorry too Derek. I was so worried about me seeing you that I didn't realize what consequences I could get in. I mean, _you_ could get in, both of us."

"Okay, well at least let me take you home."

"No, if they see you, I'm going to be more than dead."

"Is there anything I can do?" I thought for a while then saw the phone in my hand.

"Here", I put it in his hand, "get rid of this. That might explain why I wouldn't answer."

He nodded then said, "No problem, but can you get rid of this for me...only if you want to?" Derek placed something in light blue wrapper in my hand then I realized what it was when Derek started to get tense.

"Derek, why do you have a con-"

"It's not what you think! I just used it for water balloons."

"Water balloons? Really?"

"And to try it on, but I wasn't doing anything with it."

"Of course Derek. Of course you weren't." We smiled at each other then I told him,

"That's why I like you Derek. You always make me laugh at your foolishness."

"You like me?"

"Shut up! You know what I meant!" It got quiet again.

"So, I guess you better leave."

"Yeah." I said. I struggled to lead myself towards the door. When I gained restraint, Derek touched my shoulder with one hand and slid it up to my head. He let it fall then I lifted his head up with my hand. I stared at him then told him goodbye.

"I'll see you again." he said and I smiled.

I walked out the door and downstairs into the lobby. There was now a woman on shift and she waved me goodbye. I bust out the door and started to forget about Derek. I started to think about my family. What would they say? What would they do to me? I've never acted up before, not to this extent at least. Well there was no doubt in my head. I was in trouble, and I had to take whatever punishment they delivered. Just don't think about it. Just listen to what Derek said. It's not like they're going to kill me.

I was above human speed and was running out of Seattle. I was out of the city and into the forest, in an area that neither my family or the wolves had claimed. Minutes passed by and I was already on Cullen territory. My heart practically stopped as I got closer and closer to the house. Cold wind blew in my face and I looked down. That's when I saw the wolf prints on the ground. When the house was visible, I decided to walk up to it instead of run. I opened the unlocked door and I could smell everyone. Crap! I walked to the living room and I saw everyone turned to face me. The worst part was I didn't even have time to come up with an excuse. My mother and father's face was furious and everyone else gave me "the look".

"Renesmee, I don't even know where to start." my mother said blankly.

"Mom, I can explain..."

"Well, explain then!" I stood their silently and my mother sighed.

"What has gotten into you Renesmee? I feel like I don't even know who you are anymore!", that was my father now, "Where were you?"

"I..I told you already. I mean I told mom.", I stuttered. Then I realized I was shaking, "I just went to a little coffee shop then I rented a hotel and fell asleep. I'm sorry, I was just really tired and...and...um."

"How does a 3 year...13 year old rent a hotel?"

"I lied about my age."

"Either way, what you did was completely unacceptable and this will have consequences!"

"I know..." I said to my father.

"I told you we should have put a tracker on her phone." my mother said.

"She won't be using it for a while. Give it here." my father said with his hand out towards me.

"Umm, well about that...I lost it."

"You lost it! What if you would have gotten kidnapped? Do you know what could have happened to you?"

"Yes, but I know how to defend myself."

"You don't know anything! If you did you wouldn't have acted this irresponsible. I'm done talking. I am so disappointed in you."

Ouch, I never knew that having your parents disappointed in you is 3 times worse than them being angry. I looked over at the rest of my family, who didn't even make eye contact with me. The wolves were leaving, but Jacob stayed sitting on the couch with his head in his lap. I walked over to him and sat right beside him.

"Jake...are you mad at me?"

"Please, not now Ness." Great, even Jacob couldn't look at me. I got up and started to walk to a different room. That's when my father stopped me by putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Renesmee, what is that smell on you?" Oh no.

"Uh, I don't know what you're talking about." My mother sniffed in the air and my heart began to slow. Now everyone began to face me and it got harder and harder for me to control my thoughts.

"Derek!", my father busted out and I felt like I was going to faint, "Where you with him? With..._them_?" Don't say anything. Don't say anything.

"Keep your mouth shut and it's going to be two times worse than this!" my mother threatened.

No, I can't rat us out...rat me out! Just don't say anything. Keep your mouth shut and your thoughts stable. Things can't get any worse than whatever they had planned for me. Take away my electronics, lock me in my room, give me a spanking, send me to Italy to live with the Volturi! It doesn't matter! I'm not saying a word or giving any hints in my mind. Though thinking these things were a lot easier than doing, I still wasn't going to budge. Then my father said something so coldly that he could have said something as simple as taking away candy and I still would have gotten the full affect.

"Jacob, leave and do not have any contact with Renesmee until she's finally given up on whatever little secret she and Derek has."

No! Now that's just too far. My eyes widened and I was surprised my mouth didn't drop.

"Bu-Bu-But Derek's human and I'm more of a danger to him than he is to me and...we didn't do anything wrong! Please don't make Jacob leave!"

I felt my voice crack as my mother led Jacob to the door. My heart completely stopped and I felt like the entire universe just fell apart. Everyone noticed and began to stare at me as if my skin had turned orange. That's when I gave up. The pain in my chest was too much to bear. Even though Jacob never completely left the room, just the thought of it gave me chills.

"Okay, I'll tell you." My mother let go of Jacob and I sighed.

"We're listening." my father said.

I took in a deep breath and practically rushed the words, "Okay well, I just found Derek in the woods. Not our woods, but some different place I've never seen before. And I know I shouldn't have been out there, but I didn't know what I was thinking. No, I wasn't thinking. The whole time I wasn't thinking, but for some reason I just didn't care. Then we went somewhere and after a while we rented a hotel room. Well, Derek rented the hotel room in Seattle. And yes I know I shouldn't have agreed to that either, but it's not just his fault, it's mines too. I swear we didn't do anything and after a while we just-"

I heard something fall on the floor and was about to continue, but everyone had different emotions on their face. My mother, Jacob, Carlisle, Jasper, Esme, Alice, and Rosalie were in complete shock. My father looked furious and Emmett looked slightly amused. I got confused until my father reached down and picked up the condom in light blue wrapper then stared at me. That's when I knew things had gone from bad to worse.

* * *

><p><strong>End of chapter. Thank you my reviewers, subscribers, etc.. I am so, so sorry for the sudden dissapperance. Long story. But hey, I'm back now so we're good right? <strong>

**-CuteArielXOX**


	18. Grounded

This is the 18th chapter to Full Moon. Meh.

Disclaimer - I do not own Twilight!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18<strong>

_**Grounded**_

I sat down quietly on my bed, after having the longest talk with my mother I've ever had. The last conversation I'll probably ever have. I showed her everything that happened with my gift and she finally believed me, but told me she might never trust me the same way again. That hurt. So now I'm in my room all alone. Might as well get used to it because it's going to be this way for a while. I stared at my blank wall because that was the only thing there now that my father took down my T.V., pictures, and anything else I could use to entertain myself. I sighed. Well, at least I still have Jacob. No Derek, only Jacob. No family, just Jacob. Well, as far as my parents are concerned I can't see my family. Every now and then one of them would sneak in my room and talk with me. Mostly Aunt Alice, Aunt Rose, Esme, and Uncle Em. Speaking of the devil.

"Hey Nessie." he said in a whisper, "Man it's hard to get pass your dad. With the mind reading and everything. Aunt Rose got caught with her big mouth."

"Hey Emmett." I said sourly.

"Come on, don't be so sad. So, did you like those comics? Much better than reading isn't it?" Now he was sitting beside me. Comics? Oh, right.

"I'm already in trouble, get rid of these." I threw them at him, "And no it's not better than reading."

"But you know you liked them." I stayed silent and Emmett slid the box back under my bed, "Look Ness, I'm just trying to make you feel better, but came here to ask you something. Why did you do it Ness? Why did you have to mess everything up for us!"

Wow, Emmett actually cared. Where did that come from?

"Why did you mess everything up for me? We had one free day and you decide to go partying with werewolves." Of course he was only worried about himself.

"I was only with Derek and he's not a werewolf. Besides, I'm the one in trouble, not you. So go on doing what you were doing before!"

"It's not the same without you. When you're gone, everyone looks sad and I have no one to mess with." he said while nudging me.

"Really?" I said even lower, "Everyone misses me?"

"Yeah, especially Jacob. The guy sounds like a baby crying over his mommy." I chuckled.

"I miss you too kiddo. As much as I hate to admit it, I do." I smiled at him.

"Why didn't anyone tell me this earlier?" I asked.

"We just got the thought that since you're getting older, you needed some distance."

I sat there and thought for a minute. I have been acting a little distant lately, so I can't blame anyone, but myself. I could come up with some lame excuse to blame Uncle Em. But what good would that do?

"Oh crap! Your dad's coming. See you later Ness! Be good."

"Okay, see you Uncle Em." Before I even finished he already dashed out the cottage.

I don't understand why parents act the way they do. They show their love by reinforcements. I guess I'll never understand. Now I was alone in my room again and my thirst was killing me. I should have asked Uncle Em to bring me some. Another part of the punishment was no blood and no hunting. Guess I deserve it. I've always wondered what it would be to drink my own blood. Now was the perfect time to try anyways. I rolled my sleeve up and stared at my perfectly white skin. I closed my eyes and imagined sinking my teeth into a bear with its fur shaved off. I sucked in and everything was fine after the pressure was gone. That's when I finally taste my fluids on my tongue. It taste...it actually taste pretty, oh awful! I immediately spit my arm out and started to gag.

"Now that is just ridiculous, Nessie. You can't be that thirsty." Great, my mom had to witness the whole thing.

"Uh, it's not what it looks like." She nodded and placed down a steaming cup of hot chocolate or coffee then she winced, "I thought I was on a prisoner's diet."

"Don't tell you dad." she whispered and I smiled.

"Thanks mom." She began to leave my room, then I remembered. I almost forgot to do something, "Hey mom!"

She turned around and waited for me to speak, "I just wanted to say I'm sorry. For everything."

She walked over to me, kissed my forehead, then said delicately, "I know sweetheart; I know." Then she was gone.

Now I'm really alone. I got comfortable and propped myself and the cup on my bed. I sipped it and it was coffee. This should give me some energy, though my mother said that coffee used to put her to sleep as a child. I continued drinking it until I got to the bottom where there was a lot of cream and sugar. I left the cup on my nightstand and the next thing I knew, things went black.

**. . .**

Woah, what happened? I guess it is in my genes for coffee to put me to sleep. Unless, something else happened. I realized my eyes were still closed and I opened them and yawned. I was going to jump, but I didn't have the energy to. My father was right in front of my face and I yelled in my mind. _What are you trying to give me a heart attack?_ He looked at me as I got up slowly.

"We thought you went into a comma." he said very gracefully.

"How long was I sleep?" I barely got out.

"It's 5:30."

"In the morning?"

"No, in the afternoon. And by afternoon I mean you slept through the whole day."

"Why didn't anyone wake me up?" Now I was aggravated.

"You looked so peaceful." I rolled my eyes.

This is just like last 4th of July when I slept through the fireworks and no one woke me because I looked "peaceful". It's not fair. It's not like I control the way I sleep.

I sighed, "What do you want?"

"Come on."

"So does this mean I'm off punishment?" He laid clothes on my bed and left the room. I'm taking that as a yes! I guess it was worth being trapped in my room for a week. Well, six days, I think.

I tried not to look too excited because I knew my father can still read my thoughts. I quickly put on the clothes and instead of fixing my hair, I just put on my hood. It was cold anyways, probably even snowing. I ran outside and I saw my father with the others. I began to wonder why everyone looked so dull.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Some of the wolves saw something in Seattle." my father said immediately.

"So, what does this have to do with me?"

"Do you remember which hotel you went to?"

"Yes, but they're not killing anyone so I don't see why we're still trying to-"

"Just tell us." I sighed then began to lead the way.

What now? What are they trying to do? If they're trying to track down Derek again-

"No." my father said.

Of course they wouldn't need me for that. Well what then? I decided to stop rambling on questions in my head in my head. That still didn't take the suspicion out of me though. We made it to Seattle and I immediately smelt a new smell. The air was filled with wolf. Werewolf, to be exact. I saw my family wrinkling their noses. Aunt Rose was complaining the most. We made it to the hotel, so I turned around and waited for someone to say something.

"No, this isn't it." Quil said.

"Where else did you go?"

"Why are we doing this?" I asked once again.

"We need to know where you went. The wolves said they were-"

"They were what?" I waited, "What dad?"

"They were looking for you." What? They're looking for me?

"Just show us where else you went."

"I went to that coffee shop a few blocks from here." I began to walk away.

"Renesmee, come back." I ignored him. I need some air, fresh air. Or maybe just a place where I can be alone.

"I'll go with her." Jacob of course.

I felt his foot steps behind me. His footsteps and his only. Good, I could convince Jake to leave me alone, for a while at least. I didn't know where I was going. My mind just dazed off as I walked and walked for who knows how long. My eyes got locked on the lights that flashed in big, bold letters. The theater, great. Actually that's perfect. I walked over to it and Jacob questioned me. He stopped talking and I paid for us to get in.

"So, you want to see this movie?" He said while holding up the ticket for some Disney flick.

"No," I smiled, "just wanted to get in." He nodded. I walked over to the bathroom and Jacob was forced to stay put. I came out because I forgot to say something.

"Jake, can you buy me a hot dog or something. I haven't ate all day."

"Of course." he said eagerly. Once I saw him turn the corner, I walked around to find an empty hallway.

There were so many people, to my surprise. I thought people saw movies at night on a Friday or Saturday. Not 6:00 in the middle of the week. I saw two people complaining about how they should have come earlier to avoid the blizzard. Oh, now I understand. But why didn't they just come some other day, not in my time of need? I should have gone to the library or something.

I turned around to see Jacob was still waiting in the long line that stretched almost pass the corner. He almost noticed me and I ran a different direction. I bumped into a wall and winced. It wasn't until I took my hand from my head that I realized it was a person. He grabbed both of my shoulders, right when I was about to fall. We were so close to each other I was puzzled.

"Hi."

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter. Please review, subscribe, etc.. Hope you guys liked. That's all I have to say, for now at least.<strong>


	19. The Theater

This is the 19th chapter to Full Moon. Thank you everyone!

Disclaimer - I do not own Twilight!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19<strong>

_**The Theater**_

I stood their frozen like a statue. I was mesmerized. Not only mesmerized, but mostly shocked by the way he stared at me. What do I say now to this bystander who feels like a solid rock? He looked to be around my physical age, but he had the body of a grown man. It was unreal for a boy this age to be so physically developed already, but what do I know? Maybe he just works out a lot or is in to sports. No, he's defiantly into sports. Or maybe he's on steroids. After I got past the muscle part, I began to observe his other features.

His blonde hair had red-brown highlights in them and it was styled the way that pop singer, with the first name Justin and last name of some animal I always forget, used to be before he cut it. He had silver eyes that shined in the light. It felt like if I stared at him long enough I could see straight into his soul. I could already tell he was taller than me even though I wasn't on my feet while his arms supported the weight of my body. On him was an average blue t-shirt with blue jeans to match; along with his gray jacket that appeared to have the arms ripped off and some slightly dirty white sneakers. He reminded me of someone, but I couldn't put my finger on it, yet it seemed so obvious. Well what now? Things should have gotten awkward for us by now, but he seemed comfortable as if I'd just fallen 2 seconds ago, rather than two minutes ago. I released my gaze and began to look around for nothing. I just needed an excuse to stop staring at him.

"Uh...I said hi." He said with a chuckle in his husky voice.

"Oh, um hi." He picked me up and placed me down slightly on my feet.

"You almost hurt yourself there." He said, still chuckling and I joined him because I couldn't resist his amazing smile.

"Yeah, sorry." I tried to walk around him, but he slammed his body against the wall and was now back in front of me.

"Hey now, what are you doing, robbing the place? Why can't you go through the front door instead of the emergency exit?" I looked at the emergency exit sign and decided to flip the script on him.

"Why did you just come in from the emergency exit?" I waited for him to say something and realized I was winning.

"Uh, let's just both forget about it." I smiled at him and began to leave once again.

"There are some cops out there. I suggest not."

"What?"

"Long story. Anyways, why are you leaving through the emergency exit?"

"Long story."

"Ahh, I see. You're a bad girl aren't you?" he taunted with a smirk.

"No, it's really a long story. If you must know, I'm trying to avoid someone and you're interrupting me."

He stared at me again and observed me with careful, hunting eyes. Kinda freaked me out a little. I got lost in words again and remembered Jacob was still in line.

"If you'll excuse me," I said while turning around, "I have to go hide in the ladies room." Before I walked away, I could easily see I was entertaining him.

"Hey; Hey; Hey!" he stopped me and was now in front of me again, "We're obviously kinda, sorta in the same situation. Why don't we get to know each other a little better?"

I wondered whether or not I should agree to the offer. I peeped around the corner and I didn't see Jacob anymore, but the line was still full. I knew I'd smell him if he walked over to us. I suppose having a conversation with someone I don't know should make me feel a little better and less guilty. The guy still stared at me with pleading puppy dog eyes and I couldn't hold in the 'aww' that came from my lips. If I'd wasn't as careful as I'd learned to be over the years, I probably would have rubbed his head. When he heard me, he began to smile even more and knew he had me under his wing.

"Fine, only for a little while though."

"Great!" he exploded with joy. Curse my good looks, " Okay now...oh yeah. My name's Luke by the way." he said with his hand out.

"Carlie." I said while shaking his hand.

"So, do you come here often?"

"Not much."

"Of course not, I mean your boyfriend would be pissed at all these guys staring at you."

I giggled, "Real smooth, Luke. Real smooth."

"What?"

"You're trying to figure out whether or not I'm single."

"Hmm, usually girl's catch on after they tell me." He rubbed his chin.

"Do you do this a lot, because it seems like it?"

"Do I do what?"

"Try to pick up any attractive girl you see."

"No, but I do flirt with any _girl_ I see. I like it when women giggle. Especially grannies, they're hilarious."

I giggled again, "You flirt with grannies?

"Only on bingo nights when they're tipsy."

I laughed loudly this time, but I stopped myself because Jacob might hear. Hmm, maybe I could say someone just feel over into some type of food. I lie a lot better than my mother, when I'm not under pressure at least. I have to admit, I kind of like this guy, Luke. Not the relationship type, but it seemed like he'd make a good friend.

"So, not to be rude, but what is that smell?" I said and lost humor. I'd smelled it right when he walked through the door, but tried to ignore it. It wasn't a bad smell, but it smelled like... I don't know. Indescribable.

"Oh, it has something to do with why I snuck in here..." he drifted off and began to stare at something behind me. I glanced backwards and smelt nothing, but an average human that was sweating.

"You okay?" I asked him.

"Uh, I have to go. It was really nice meeting you." he sped through his words and before I could say something, he was running through the emergency exit.

What was that? I couldn't respond to what just happened and I heard loud footsteps coming towards me. I turned around and an officer was now in front of me. He was out of breath and he was trying to say something. What's going on? Who was that guy anyways? The officer gained his strength back and was now staring at me.

"Do you know where he went?"

"What?"

"Some blonde tried to sneak into the theater. Are you with him? Where's your parents?"

"Uh...I'm not."

"You stay right there!" he demanded. The officer then said something on his walky-talky, "I got a brown headed teenager with red curls. Female. She may have been with the blonde teen from earlier." What? I wasn't even-

The officer grabbed my arms and faced me against the wall.

"Wait! No, I wasn't with him! I have my ticket, see!" I pleaded. Come on, this can't seriously be happening. Right when all hope was lost, Jacob walked around the corner, along with the crowd that was forming.

"She's with me!" Jacob said and I grabbed on to him. Jacob showed the officer his ticket, as well as mines.

"Oh, I apologize. I apologize everyone! It was a misunderstanding! Carry on to what you were doing. Please enjoy the theaters and make sure you get home soon." The crowd walked away and the silence ended. I looked at Jacob who was now releasing me.

"What happened?"

"Long story."

"Nessie, you said you'd wait in the bathroom! What if I weren't here? You could have gotten arrested!"

"Yeah, I know; I know. I'm sorry. Can we just watch a movie and forget about this?"

He sighed, "Fine, just don't scare me again. By the way, I got us some popcorn, and you this soda and hot dog." He handed me over the hotdog with toppings Jake knew I liked, along with the gigantic soda.

"Thanks, Jake. I know I don't say this a lot, but I really appreciate everything you do for me."

"I know. Now come on, the movie's already started."

"Um, can we not watch that one? Let's just sneak into another one. No one will notice."

"I'd love to, but if we do anything else you might get your second strike." I smiled at him and nodded.

We walked into the Disney movie and I sat down in a seat in the middle. I was surprised to see that their were more than just little kids in here. I was relieved that it wasn't a cartoon and actual people were saying actual things and not speaking in kiddy language. I've heard enough of that when Claire came over occasionally. I might as well get used to it because I know that Sam and Emily are going to have a baby soon.

Throughout the movie I got in some laughs and I felt like a little kid. It looked like Jacob enjoyed the corny Disney jokes too. When the subtitles came up, I realized why so many people were here, it was actually funny in its own way. The bad part was I didn't even get to look at the title. Well, it should be on my ticket, but I'd check it out later. The crowd clapped and we all headed out the door.

"You know, it wasn't that bad. Very kiddy, but not bad."

"Yeah, you're right Jacob."

"So what do you want to do now?"

"I'd like to watch another movie-"

"Well, let's watch another movie." he cut me off.

"But there's a really bad snowstorm coming. I think we should go home." Jacob looked outside and he saw the blizzard forming.

"Yeah, I forgot about that. Thanks for reminding me, but the usher probably would have told us."

I nodded, "Let's go." We walked out the door and it was already freezing. If I were human, it'd be much worse.

"Man, I didn't think it'd be this bad. We need to get home."

"Agreed."

We left Seattle and entered the woods that would lead us home. It got colder and colder by the second and I wanted to run away from the pain of frost bite that was forming in my hands. Jacob looked at me with worried eyes.

"I'm gonna phase. Get on my back. It should warm you up."

"No, I think I can make it."

"Nessie, get on my back. You look like you're dying."

"I'll be fine, I promise." Jake didn't looked convinced, but nodded in agreement. I would have got on his back, but I was afraid I was going to pass out if I laid down.

We headed to my house with Jake in his wolf form. I could tell he was trying to get me to hold on to him by nudging me while we ran and whining like a big baby. Ugh, Jacob! Yep, that's him alright, always worrying. I began to think of that guy again. Who did he remind me of? So familiar yet so different. I knew I could figure it out eventually, but I decided to just forget about Luke all together. The coldness got worse and I imagined my parents being worried sick. Well, I was with Jacob, so they had some calmness in them I guessed. I got light headed and I could barely move as we made it to the door.

I heard my father sigh in relief as Jacob and I walked through the door. He then said, "I'm glad you guys made it."

Someone walked in and it smelt like Aunt Rose, but I was more and more sluggish. What was going on? Probably the cold. I tried to tell someone, but I couldn't speak. My lips went numb along with my hands and feet.

"Ha ha ha" she laughed, "You guys should have seen those humans flying-"

"Nessie, are you alright?"

I barely heard a thing and my body tilted over. I felt large arms holding me, as I drifted into unconsciousness.

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter. Thank you for reviewing, subscribing, etc.. It was slightly entertaining writing this chapter. Mosty in the begining. Anyways, you know the drill. <strong>

**-CuteArielXOX**


	20. Coldness

This is the 20th chapter to Full Moon. Phew!

Disclaimer - You should know by now that I do not own Twilight!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20<strong>

_**Coldness**_

My brain was now wondering into a place I haven't been to in a while. My sub-conscious mind to be exact. Things were dark and all I can remember was Aunt Rose's voice and me collapsing into Jacob's arms, face forward. I was glad in a way because I knew that once I woke up, I was going to be in extreme pain from the frostbite that was forming in my arms and legs. My hands were already goners, I knew that was a fact. Unless, my vampire traits saved me. Hopefully they did. I could already picture my family now. Aunt Rose yelling at Jacob about how he should have protected me and Jacob agreeing. But they shouldn't blame Jake. It was my fault for forgetting that I was part human and even more human than vampire. I was meant to be human until vamp DNA traveled inside of me while I was just an egg. So yes, I was mostly human, but I was getting stronger and stronger the less I aged. Either way, I just hope I wake up the way I was before. Two hands, two feet, and all the rest. What felt like hours passed by and I finally began to hear voices. They sounded cold and hard.

"Is she even breathing?"

"Shut up Leah!" I heard Quil yell.

"I'm just saying, look at her! She doesn't even have one sign of life. And her skin's completely blue." What, they think I'm dead? I tried very hardly to wiggle my eyebrow and I had failed at that attempt.

"She's not dead." Jacob said. Now I was beginning to feel things as his warm breath entered my face. It felt good. I wanted to tell him to continue.

"Wait, she's trying to say something." my father said and I could feel people hovering above me.

Good, I got their attention. Dad, can you hear me? It's really cold. Help me! Get Jacob.

"Jacob blow on her." he commanded.

"What?" I yelled in my head because they were doing more chatting than doing.

"Just do it!" I began to feel air on me then, but it was bad. Very bad, cold air. Ugh, make it stop!

"Not like that you idiot!" Aunt Rose I guessed, "He means huff like the dog you are." Come on Rosalie! Stop trying to start arguments, I'm dying over here.

I felt the hotness of Jacob's breath and I liked it. It was warm, very warm. I felt my skin get lose and I tried to move again. It worked this time. I fluttered my eyes open and I saw way too many people above me. I made a face and whatever I did got them to back away. Jacob continued to blow on me and I accidentally slapped him and he stopped. The wolves laughed and I looked over at Jake fixing his nose in place.

"Oh, sorry."

"It's okay. You just got a real back arm on you." I rubbed his nose for comfort while trying to fix my hand that was now barely mobile and wrapped in a large glove.

"You should heal by tomorrow." I nodded at Carlisle and sighed.

"Jake, I'm sorry for not listening."

"It's okay Ness. It's not your fault." Even though it was my fault I knew Jacob would never admit to it.

I could probably rob a bank and he'd blame my parents for not giving me an allowance. Over the years, I just saved my money from gifts I received and other events. Right now I was almost up to $130.

I wondered where my mother had went and I heard her talking on the phone in another room. I listened in on her conversation. Wait, did I hear Charlie?

**Connected**

Mom: It's okay dad, nothing happened. Everyone's fine, just enjoy your honeymoon with Sue.

Charlie: It's not a honeymoon because we're not married. Now Bells, I don't want anything happening to you. I'm coming home!

Mom: Dad, no! Even if you tried there's no way for you to get in. No one can enter the city and no one can leave. I'll call you back when the roads are clear, okay I promise.

Charlie: *Sigh* Alright Bells, you be careful though. And tell Nessie I miss her and for her to be careful too. Things are crazy now-a-days...

Mom: Bye dad, I love you.

Charlie: Love you too.

**Disconnected**

I did miss Charlie and I wish I could talk to him, but my stupid growth prevented me from doing that. Sigh, only 14 years to go. My mother walked in the room and delivered the message I already heard. Minutes went by and my hands and toes finally began to thaw. I heard a huge bang and I saw snow had fell through the roof and onto Uncle Em's head. He swore and Esme got something to clean it up with and Carlisle told Uncle Jas to patch up the roof. When things were quiet again, Sam and his pack bust through the door.

"I swear those wolves are confusing the hell out of me." Sam said.

"Well what are we supposed to do?" Jared questioned.

"We need to end this, now!" Sam yelled and was looking at Jacob.

"Agreed." Jake said and stood up, "I say we start distinguishing them soon. You guys in?" He was looking at my family.

"Wait a minute" I budged in, "You guys can't just kill them and think that'll solve our problems. What if it's not even them?"

"You got a better idea?" Leah said, aggravated obviously.

"I agree." my father said.

"But dad-"

"I don't care who's innocent and who's not. Not when they're after my daughter."

"So when?" Carlisle asked.

"I say at night when they're visible. We'll prepare for about a week." Sam demanded.

"A month." Carlisle added. Sam and Jake nodded in agreement.

I didn't know what was going on. One minute we're okay and the next minute we're planning on killing people. Killing werewolves? No, I can't let that happen, I can't let them kill Derek. My father seemed to be ignoring me, so I decided to use this as my advantage. I needed a plan, a distraction, something to take them off task so that they never get the chance to even go after them. Yes, I had the perfect plan! But I don't know how I can make it work. All I need to do is-

"Renesmee" my father said, "I don't care how upset you are or what you're thinking, just stay out of the way and do not leave this house! Understood?" His voice was so hard and demanding. I've never seen him this way before.

"Alright."

"Renesmee, this is not a joke. Do you understand?"

"Yes, dad."

"Good."

Now all I need to do is keep myself pure and my mind even purer. It did feel kind of wrong, taking sides of werewolves rather than my own family and friends and my Jacob. But I was doing this for a reason. Not for myself or to be a misbehaved teenager. Not to keep the werewolves alive, so that they can keep killing, if it's even them. I got a feeling some might be innocent though. I was doing this to save a life, an innocent life, Derek's life.

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter. Please review, subscribe, etc.. You guys will like the next chapter. I promise :) Btw, I'm glad we made it this far. I thought I'd give up by chapter 10, haha XD. <strong>

**-CuteArielXOX**


	21. An Average Day

This is the 21st chapter to Full Moon. Nice...

Disclaimer - If you still think I own Twilight by now, I suggest you go to a doctor.

* * *

><p><strong>Book II <strong>

~Derek~

Preface

_We know what we are, but know not what we may be._

-William Shakespeare

**Chapter 21**

_**An Average Day**_

I never knew the real meaning of life and death. To me, life is something that has been created from another life form. Death is the end of life. It was just that simple to me. While others think of all these other stories and tells that passes down to younger generations, I thought our purpose here on Earth was...nothing. But what do I know! Oh Derek, you're just a little kid. Derek you don't know anything. Oh yeah, well this 'little kid' has grown. What am I doing? I thought to myself and stopped my rant on this article in a newspaper titled: **Michael Jackson Found Dead!** I don't even know why we still have all these old newspapers. I put MJ back in the box on top of all the other articles. Rest in peace, I thought to myself. At least he had a proper funeral, unlike my parents who had been thrown away like yesterday's newspaper. But I can't even say that! I got angry and stood up from this jacked up piece of furniture and threw the box, papers flying everywhere. Right on cue, someone walked in on me. I didn't bother to look up as I flopped back down on my toasted couch, surprise it didn't break.

"You okay." A very soft, sweet, innocent voice, which I knew could easily turn on you quickly, spoke to me.

"Why do you care?"

"Because you're like my brother."

I sighed, "Yeah, I'm okay." I looked up then realized she was now sitting next to me. I smiled at her.

"How much longer until the others come back?" Translation: When does Richard get back?

"I don't know, Ashley." I said then stared at my watch, "Maybe 30 minutes or less"

"Okay." she said and patted me on the back. I turned to face her and observed her eyes, which was now less of a sky blue color and looked like it had darkened. I sighed.

I was now assigned to watch Ashley while everyone else went to go do whatever. Just because she had to leave the house which she was told to stay in millions of times. I don't blame her though. If I had to stay in this place alone for more than 4 hours during the day, I'd get up and leave too.

"So Ash, what do you want to do to speed up these 20 minutes?"

"Well, we could pick up these papers you threw on the floor." I got up and put the newspapers back where they belong and slid it to a corner which made dust fly in the air. I rubbed my eyes and Ashley followed.

"Now what?" I asked her. I knew she probably had a lifetime worth of thoughts in her head.

"We can play tag." I thought about it then agreed out of boredom, "Tag you're it!" She announced and I immediately started running.

Ashley was fast for a little girl. She giggled and squealed as I chased her upstairs and down the hallways. I had to jump over holes in the ground and call time out when I thought Ashley was going to fall. We went back downstairs and I finally caught her and swung her in my arms. I wasn't calling her big, but she weighed lighter than usual. Maybe it was me. I have been going through a lot of changes lately. I put her down and I heard someone walk through the door. Ashley forgot all about me and jumped into Richard's arms as he turned the corner.

"Richard!" she said excitedly, "I missed you!" Oh brother...

"I missed you too." Ugh, if you missed each other so much why couldn't you watch her.

Ashley's mind was still too young for Richard to try and make a move on her. And I was glad because I knew that when they do start dating, they're gonna be the type of couple who stays on the phone for hours while sitting right next to each other saying 'No you hang up...No you hang up...No you hang up'. I used to think it was gross of Richard to have it for someone like Ashley, until I found out that in werewolf world, there are only a couple of fish in the sea.

Richard was about 5"3 and 13 like most of us. I felt sadness the day I realized he was actually my cousin. We were nothing alike. Richard's motto was aggressive and to the point, while mines was laid back and relaxed. It did fit him though. Richard had a lot of muscle for his age, so did everyone else. But he was the strongest of us all, which boosted his confidence and made him get in a blood filled fight with Mr. Alpha male. Of course he eventually lost. Speaking of the ginger.

I turned my head and saw that Captain Red head was once again making out with blonde. Ugh, can't they get a room! He released her and glared at me. I gave up because I didn't want to start anything with him after all I've done. I heard someone walk through the door then and I lifted my head up.

"Relax man, it bugs me too."

"Sup, Luke." I stood up and greeted each other the way we usually did. By giving each other dap. Luke was a good friend of mines. Practically my favorite person here, besides little Ashley. I'd grown to think of him as my brother.

"Don't worry, I've learned how to make them stop."

"Wait, no don't." But it was too late. He had already opened his mouth.

"Gross! I can practically taste his breath. Ugh, make it stop!" Ashley giggled. Instead of Justin walking over to punch Luke and give him his 3rd bloody nose this month, blonde got in his face.

"Watch it Luke!" She threatened.

"Or what?"

"Or what." She repeated with attitude.

"Don't start." They said at the same time, "Apple. Raspberry. Shut up! How do you always know what I'm going to say? Fuck!" Luke gave up then.

"Alright, you guys are freaking me out with that twin shit." Richard said and Ashley laughed even more.

I wish I could forget the fact Luke and Martha were twins, but it was so obvious. Martha had blonde hair with light red-brown highlights in it. She was about the same height as Richard and over towered me by two inches, but I was growing. Psh, used to be 4 inches. She was pretty thick in the legs and thighs and had a pretty good shape, had to give her that. Her eyes were as silver as the rims on a brand new sports car. She was a perfect female version of her brother. Except she sadly had to be just like a woman. Never stops talking, is always right, and never loses an argument. Whatever, I don't care about Martha. Sadly Justin does, which means we actually have to listen to her since she's alpha female.

Luke and Martha had some pretty weird names. Not Luke exactly, but Martha's name was so...old. It's almost worse than Mary. I've been told that the Thompson family was very religious and spiritual. So, their names had to be religious and spiritual. I remember goggling it, but forgot who Luke and Martha were in the bible. All I know is Martha was Mary's sister and Luke was one of the many narrators. But can you blame someone like me not knowing who they are?

Ashley then broke our silence, "Soooo, what are we gonna do now?" She tapped her foot and began humming the Jeopardy theme song.

"Let's go hunting." Richard suggested.

"No," Ashley protested, "You know Derek and I can't eat that stuff." Richard groaned.

"Martha, why don't you order something." Justin said in a voice that's not supposed to be there until he's about 17. Well, he was 14, so I guess 3 years isn't a big deal. Besides, the guy was about 5"5. Maybe even 5"6.

Justin handed Martha a cell phone and she walked into another room to get the list of restaurant numbers.

"Get one we never went to." Justin yelled in the other room.

"Ooo; ooo!" Ash repeated excitedly, "Let's all play a little game while we wait."

"Like what?" Richard was the only one interested.

"Let's all play..."Knock knock jokes!" Luke chuckled.

"Alright." Richard agreed. He then slightly knocked 3 times on the wall behind the love-seat him and Ashley were sitting on.

"Who's there?" Ashley asked.

"Who."

"Who who?"

"Who who's standing on my too-to." Ashley laughed and me and Luke laughed with her. Not at the joke, but at the fact Ashley thought it was funny.

"Again again!" Ashley chanted and Richard knocked on the wall again.

"Who's there?"

"Tad."

"Tad who?"

"Tad's all folks!" Ashley burst out laughing and I sighed.

Martha walked in the room after a couple beats of silence. "We have to be there by 7:00."

I looked at the time and it was 2:30. We had a while to wait.

"Woah; woah; woah" Richard began, "We're ordering food, so it's supposed to come to us, not us come to it."

"Relax Rich, its casual attire."

"Oh, well I'm cool with it."

"Wait." I interrupted, "Who's going to pay?"

"I will." Justin said. Good.

"Who's going to drive?" Luke asked.

"You can if you want." Justin said and Luke nodded.

I peeped outside and saw that our stolen van was still out there. Someone had cleaned it since last time.

"Well it's a pretty long drive." Martha said, "We can take turns."

"What do you mean by pretty long?"

Martha grinned at me. "Don't worry about it. It's not like you're driving." Justin began to play with the waves in Martha's hair.

I turned to see what Ashley was doing. She began playing in Richard's hair, which had a natural color to it that looked like his dark brown hair had been dumped in oil. I sighed and began to feel a pit of loneliness inside me. I would sneak out to see Renesmee, but I didn't want to get her in any more trouble. I didn't want to and tried my best not to, but I managed to come off as bad and unacceptable to her parents and other family members. I sighed and tried to forget about her. It didn't work.

"You want to play in my hair?"

I chuckled. "Yeah, right after I stroke your cheek."

"What is it with you Whites and touching people's hair?"

"What is it with you Thompsons and always making things sound racist?"

Luke smiled. "Alright, you got me on that one." It got quiet again.

"You okay, Derek?"

"Yeah, I'm alright."

"Just don't think about her. Don't forget about her. Don't ever forget; just take her away for a little while." He said as if he read my thoughts.

"Okay, thanks."

"You know, I saw her the other day. She was in the theater and bumped into me. Almost knocked the wind out of her. Don't worry man, she's fine."

"You saw her?" I said, shocked.

"Not thinking. Remember?"

"Yeah, sorry."

Justin and Martha stopped admiring each other, along with Ashley and Richard. Justin whispered something in Martha's ear and she nodded. Martha got up from Justin's lap and went upstairs. I never admitted this to anyone, not even Luke, my best man, but I envied the four who actually had someone while I had Luke. He was a great pal and I know it's as hard as finding a job in this economy as it is finding a friend that will take a bullet for you. A good friend doesn't come from around the corner. At least that's what Forrest Gump said. Still, there's something built in every guys D.N.A that makes them want a companion by their side. Mostly at this age. Stop it Derek. Stop thinking, it's all in your head. What would you be doing right now if you never met her? I then realized Martha was storing blankets in the car for when we head off. I stood up and confronted her.

"Martha, what are you doing? It's not that cold. And if it is you can just snuggle with Justin."

She turned around to face me. "I'm just preparing."

"Preparing for what?"

"Our 4 hour drive."

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter. Thank you my reviewers, subscribers, etc.. So, how do you guys like the new pov? I hope you guys do like it because you're going to be reading in Derek's pov for a while. Have a great dayafternoon/night! Well it's night while I'm writing this, ha ha. :) **

**-CuteArielXOX**


	22. Four Hours?

This is the 22nd chapter to Full Moon. Enjoy.

Disclaimer - I do not own Twilight!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 22<strong>

_**4 Hours?**_

I can't believe this is actually happening. Once again the blonde has made a big event out of something that would've been small. Shit! I would be fine if we just ordered pizza. It'd be a lot easier and we don't have to pay for it because someone would probably scare off the delivery guy. Maybe even eat him. I didn't understand it; what's so satisfying about human meat anyways? Whatever, guess I don't really care nor want to know. Everyone changed clothes then I got in the passenger seat of our stolen Kia Sedona, with Luke right next to me. His sister got in the back with Justin, while Richard suggested him and Ashley go to the trunk. I sighed. I don't get why Richard's an ass to everyone, except Ashley. All about Ashley since she's so special. Luke noticed my tension then playfully shoved me. I shoved him back, only managing to bend my index and middle finger back to the limited extent before breaking. Ouch! I thought to myself, but I didn't wince, trying to act all tough.

"Here" Martha said and gave Luke the keys. Luke put the key in the ignition and I took a deep breath as we began our journey. I didn't even question where we were going. I knew I'd never win an argument with Martha. Not with Justin on her side at least.

Seconds after the van was on, a song came on, all soft and southern. Some guy talking about how a woman saved him. I need a woman to save me. Well, anyone at that. Ever since my parents died...since they were killed, my life had been taken into the hands of the devil. That's what it felt like at least. The song related to me so much I felt like I was going to cry. No...don't...start. Thankfully Richard pushed up to the front and took out the CD.

"What the fuck was that crap!"

"Hey" Luke pleaded, "That was from the owner of this van. Not me."

"Hmm, what was it..." he repeated, softer this time. Luke looked at the disc and read it.

"It says "Trouble - Ray La-La-LaMontagne"." He struggled on the last word. Well Ray, I feel you, unlike others. Richard threw the disc in the back and got something from the trunk.

"If we're going to have a 4 hour drive and listen to old songs, we're gonna listen to something reasonable!" He put a disc in and right when I heard the beat, I recognized it.

It was something Richard used to listen to constantly a while ago. Gorillaz - Feel Good. I sighed through my nose. Well it wasn't a bad song, but it gave me no emotion or connection to it what-so-ever.

"Where are we going anyways?" I asked Martha, but didn't look at her. No response. Luke rolled up our tinted windows, so no one could see us and turned on the heat. It was freezing, but I didn't complain.

I noticed Ashley was quiet, so I turned around and she was asleep. She looked so peaceful back there. Justin stared out the window then glanced at me. I turned my head and shrunk into my seat. When we hit the road, I noticed things weren't as far away and things seemed to move...slower. I checked how fast we were going and the red stick was between 40 and 50. I was glad he didn't go fast because last time when we were going 70, then 80, then it hit 90, we all flipped down a hill into the ocean. I'm surprised no one died since none of us were wearing seatbelts.

I looked at my watch and an hour passed by. "Why are we doing this?" I accidentally stated my thoughts aloud.

"Don't you get tired of the same routine every day?" For once, blonde had a point.

After Richard was done playing songs by Gorillaz, Wiz Khalifa, and some other songs I wasn't paying attention to, he put in a tune I'd least expect from him. After a minute, he began singing the song in a squeaky voice and acting way to emotional. Martha laughed.

"Looooovin yoooou...is easy 'cause you're beautiful. And making love with yooou is all I wanna doooo. Lovin you...is more than just a dream come true. And everything I do, is out of lovin you." Make it stop! "La, la, la, la, la. La, la, la, la, la. La, la, la, la, la, la la la laaa, la..."

Martha was cracking up by now. I turned off the song and Richard was still singing so I pushed him. He got up quickly and stared at me, but I didn't release my gaze. I was tired of Richard bullying me, tired of him being the alpha male. He bucked at me and I bucked back. Though I was scared, I made myself appear to be confident. We kept bucking at each other until our faces came closer and Richard sat down. Wow, can't believe that worked. I let my guard down too quickly and felt a hand pop me in the back of the head, right before Richard climbed back to the trunk with Ashley. Since then, things were quiet. No music or talking. Just the sound of cars passing by and our breathing. 2 hours later, it all came to an end when I heard the van start making noises as it got slower and slower and slower, then it was all over.

"Son of a-" Luke yelled and cut himself off with a sigh.

Ashley groaned from her nap then said, "Are we there yet?"

"Does it look like we're there?" Martha snapped.

"Hmmm," Ashley wondered and wiped the window, but the snow quickly returned, "Possibly."

"Yeah, well we aren't! Luke, why didn't you check the gas meter?"

Luke didn't respond and kept trying to start the car. I sighed and left into the coldness with clothes that said "Fall". Everyone else got out with their stuff, and I began to follow their tracks with my head down, not bothering to look up at any one of them. Martha ripped the license plate off, scratched the letters and numbers off, and threw it far into woods next to the road. Where the hell are we? All this for a stupid meal! Wonder what we're gonna do to get a T.V. Justin then stopped and I bumped into him.

"Maybe..."

"Maybe what?" Luke asked.

"Maybe we could get another car."

"How are we gonna do that?" Martha this time. Justin then looked back and stared at Ashley and I. I made a hard look at him then he put his full attention into Ashley.

"Richard, go get that ball from the trunk." he commanded hardly. Richard left and he started to fade in the white dust.

"Ashley," Justin said in a lighter tone, "you know how not to get hit by cars don't you?" Oh brother.

"Yeah, why?"

"Okay, now Richard's gonna throw that ball in the street and you have to go get it."

"But...why?"

"Just go with the flow." Luke said and she nodded.

"Relax Ash," Richard said, "I won't let you get hurt."

Richard dropped heavy blankets in my hand and I used them for warmth. I followed everyone else on the pavement and watched as Richard bounced the blue and green ball. Car by car went by and Richard never threw it. He just kept pushing it on the street and back to his palm as Ashley waited patiently.

"Hurry up! It's not a lot of cars when it's snowing!" Ashley yelled.

"Wait!"

"What are we waiting for?"

"These cars suck!" I groaned yet chuckled at the same time.

I have to admit, Richard wasn't that bad. Without him, there would be no entertainment in my life. Besides Ashley, but it's not the same. She got it from influence. Richard. Well, Richard was just like that. Just like his father, my uncle, who I barely remembered. Well if we don't have anything else in common, we all have one thing. All our parents are dead. All died in the same way. All killed by the same people. But, what do you do? In the distance, I saw a vehicle that could not be missed. Wow.

"There we go!" Richard busted and threw the ball above her head. Ashley lazily reached for it and ran after the ball.

"Please don't wreck it! Please don't wreck that car!" Richard chanted. Ashley slickly dove under it and it came to a haul. "That's my girl!"

"Oh my god!" I heard a man scream as he came out. Luke rushed to see if there was anyone else in there and he gave us a thumbs up.

"Oh! Ouch! AHHHH! My...leg!" Ashley screamed.

We all rushed in the car and Justin got in the driver's seat and Martha in the passenger. Wow, just wow. I can't believe it. I can't believe this is actually happening. This has to be a dream or something. There is no way that just happened, just now. And we're getting away with it! Ashley and Richard hopped inside and Justin quickly drove off. I heard the man yelling something, but couldn't understand him. Well, he'll be fine. There's a fast-food restaurant 7 blocks from here.

"I cannot believe we just did that!" Martha yelled enthusiastically.

"Good job Ash!" Luke said and gave her a high-five.

"I threw the ball!" Luke high-fived Richard's head.

"We just stole a hummer!" I yelled.

"A giant hummer." Ashley added.

"Hummer limousine." Justin corrected and we all laughed.

I smiled a happy smile for the first time since...since I met Renesmee. No, don't think about her. Just enjoy the moment. I threw the blankets off because it was pretty warm in here. Ashley grabbed it and snuggled with Richard. I felt like nothing could ruin this day. Well, besides the police, but who'd believe a man who said, "Some little kids stole my hummer limo". I began to look around and saw a T.V. and speakers. Cool. I wondered how to turn it on and pressed different buttons until a giant light came from the screen. I sat back because it hurt my eyes.

"I hope we get to keep this thing forever." Luke said. We all nodded in agreement.

"You think there's a mini fridge in here?" Richard asked while feeling around and even checking under the white cushions.

"Probably." Ashley responded, "I found this bag of Cheetos in there." We all stared at where she pointed and Richard opened the leather suitcase.

"Jackpot!" Richard yelled and pulled out, some candy.

We all followed his lead, besides Martha, but Justin attempted to reach back, and Martha popped his hand.

"You're all gonna spoil your appetite." Yeah, yeah Martha. Ashley thought about it and gave her bag to me. Richard snatched it from my hand.

"Where are we going anyways?" Justin asked, "The road's getting blurry."

"Just keep going straight and turn on your first left; I'm sure we'll be their soon." Justin sighed, but nodded.

I sat back and watched the screen. I looked at my watch and we should be there soon, hopefully. The only thing interesting on was some show called "Food vs. Man"...or was it "Man vs. Food". He was in a challenge with a gigantic pizza that he had to eat completely. I thought I felt myself droll and tried to crave my appetite with the small bags of chips. Lucky bastard. He gets paid to eat. What type of person wants to watch that? The same people watching it right now. I answered myself.

"I could finish that!" Richard yelled.

"I could believe that." Ashley agreed.

"Yeah right." Luke challenged, "You'd be throwing up like the punk you are!"

"At least I didn't throw up _and_ shit myself from food poisoning." Ashley laughed.

"Hey, I told you not to talk about that!"

"Don't start anything you can't finish." Luke snorted and put his hood on his head. I patted his back, trying not to laugh.

1 hour went by and we pulled up to an alley to hide the car. We all got out and Justin locked the doors and took the keys. Yeah, it probably wasn't going to be here when we got back. I followed Justin, and everyone else copied. We walked for a block and people stared at me because of my clothing. Yes, I walked in the snow with a short sleeved shirt and a slightly heavy jacket. Deal with it. We just made it on time and I looked up at the sign titled:

_Four Seasons _

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter. Please review subscribe etc.. Man I feel like I was gone forever, but there's not much I can do or say to make up for it. But if you guys were wondering what I was doing, I started school now so I'm pretty busy. <strong>

**-CuteArielXOX**


	23. Memories

This is the 23rd chapter to Full Moon. Still Derek's pov.

Disclaimer - I do not own Twilight! (except the characters I made)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 23<strong>

_**Memories**_

When we got home, everyone was exhausted. As expected, someone stole the limo. Well, it was good while it lasted. The restaurant was delicious. I have never felt this full in my life. It was much better than starving. This new feeling of being stuffed with food made me groggy and a bit gassy. Speaking of being gassy.

"Eww, **DEREK**!" Ashley yelled, "That is so nasty!" I laughed at her then apologized...while laughing.

"Oh, so you wanna play that game huh?" Luke said and I glared at him. He grabbed me and pushed me to the ground. We horseplay for a while until he sat on me and I began to smell the fumes.

"Ugh! Gross!" I yelled at him and he got up. I tried to trip him up, but he sat on me again.

"Alright, that's enough Luke, before you hurt him." Justin said. He got off of me and I stood up.

"Why do you always have to be so overprotective?" I mumbled at him.

"Because I'm your brother. And I'm older; it's my job."

"Only by a year!" Justin smiled at me then rubbed my head, until I eventually got put into a noogie.

"It'll be a year in 3 weeks." He said while releasing me. Oh yeah, my birthday, great.

I sat down on our couch and rubbed my head slightly, with an aggravated look on my face. Justin ignored me. Everyone left into another room and I was alone. I yawned and thought about taking a nap. I propped myself up on the couch and looked over at the small table behind me. Under the broken lamp was a picture. I got up and picked it up while blowing off the dust.

It was a picture of a woman with red hair that looked like Justin's and her eyes were so black, midnight black. Next to her was a man with hair the color of mines and eyes that were light green, like my brother's. I immediately recognized them; they were my parents. I felt a smile form across my face and put the picture down. My parents. I've had blurred memories of them, but none of them were connected. The only memory that stuck with me, that scarred me for life, was the day they were taken away from me.

***Flashback***

We were all in our little living room. The tan walls, the gray carpet, it looked like the average family home. Ashley and Martha were playing some stupid girly game. I ignored them and looked over at my brother who was wrestling with Richard. I got excited and ran over to tackle Luke. He fell to the ground and got up to defend himself. He grabbed the toy light saber he'd brought with him and swung at me and I dodged his every move, until I got one of my own. I used all my force to slam the light saber into him and he fell, again.

"You guys play nice." Luke's mother, Magdalen, told us.

"Relax Maggie; they're boys." John, Luke's father, told her. My brother slammed Richard on his head and we all heard a thump. Richard ran over to a corner in pain.

"Yeah, boys, which is why I said play nice!" John wrinkled his nose. My mom got up to check Richard's head, while my dad scolded Justin. Luke and I ignored them and continued playing.

"I call Luke Skywalker!" I yelled.

"You can't have Luke!"

"Why not?"

"'Cause my name's Luke, so I'm automatically him."

"Oh yeah, well I have the green light saber."

"Give it here!" Luke demanded.

"No!" Luke and I wrestled until my sister broke us up.

"I can't wait till you guys grow up!" Linda complained. She struggled to hold me back and I eventually gave up.

"No more star wars." Linda told us.

"What?" I said, "You can't do that!"

"Yeah, Derek," Luke said, "No more star wars for you."

"You too."

"Not my sister."

I groaned and sat down on the floor. Who does she think she is? I'm 7 years old, she's 14. It's not that big of an age difference. I sighed and we all calmed down while the adults talked about "adult stuff". I listened in on their conversation and began to feel sleepy. I hope I'm not _that_ boring when I'm older. Our family meets up to have these mini family reunions about once every 5 to 6 months. Even though the Wilsons', Ashley, her mom and her dad, and the Thompsons' weren't related to us, they were still included because the adults keep saying we have to stick together, whatever that means.

"Did you hear something?" My father asked. It was silent for a while. Too quiet actually. Then suddenly, we all heard a gigantic bomb from the side of the house. The girls screamed and my mother picked me up.

"Daddy, what's going on?" Martha asked as she was carried upstairs with the rest of us.

My mom placed me down and we all questioned them and shivered in fear.

"You all stay here! No, jump out the window!"

"What?" I yelled.

"Mommy, daddy, stay!" Martha screamed.

"I'll be back sweetheart." John said, "Just stay here! Go out that window!"

"But daddy!" We all heard another explosion and I began to smell smoke. I hugged tightly on to my brother and he hugged me back.

"Where's Linda?" My father yelled. We all looked around and didn't see her. Our parents left and I was the only one to peek out the door.

I saw flames and my parents running down stairs, looking for my sister. In that moment, I heard a short, but pain filled gasp as I watched Richard's father, Peter, fall to the ground with a knife slammed straight into his heart as his head slid off his body. I turned around and closed the door as I violently threw up, while crying. Everyone tried to comfort me, then my brother grabbed my hand and we all ran out the door and downstairs.

We avoided the flames that appeared from the ground as it traveled down the hall. My brother led us all to the back door and urged us to run. But I couldn't, I was too frozen as I stared at my mother fighting a red-eyed man until she got outnumbered and fell the same way Peter did. My mouth was wide open, my eyes filled with tears, and the red-eyed man looked at me. I heard a growl next to me and turned to face my brother, who was now standing ape-like with his teeth bared, ready to attack.

***End of Flashback***

I'll never forget that day. Even if I get a concussion, brain damage, or even get Alzheimer disease, I'll never forget that moment when I realized I lost almost everything. 3 years later, we returned to the house and saw all the dead bodies, burnt. It was impossible to look at, but we still had to see if one of the bodies were my sister's. Nope, none of them were her. So either she escaped, they'd kidnapped her, or she was dead. Either way, I haven't seen her in almost 6 years.

What happened to Justin that day was indescribable. He was only 8 when he changed. He said it was the adrenaline, because that was the only way he was able to change. He said after that he felt angry and some sort of maturity that flooded into him, to tell him to be a leader. In werewolf world, you don't often see an alpha. Everyone wants to be one so that they have power and can think on their feet. To see an alpha werewolf is as rare as seeing a unicorn. Justin was special.

And he probably would still be human if it weren't for them. Either human or a "normal" werewolf, but what do I know. What do I know? I know that if I get the gene to become a werewolf, I'm going to go find the son of a bitch who murdered my family. I'll save the one who killed my mother last. To savor the moment. I know my mother is too kind hearted to want me to fight fire with fire, but she was dead, and wasn't coming back. So, I felt I had every right to defend her honor.

"Hey Derek." Martha walked in and startled me. I realized I now had the picture in my hand again and didn't even notice.

"You need something?"

"You okay; you're in here all by your-self."

"I know, I was going to sleep." I some-what lied. Martha sat down next to me and slowly took the picture from my hand. She sighed.

"What are you thinking about Derek?"

"Our parents." I said lowly, but knew she could hear me.

"Yeah, they were good people." I didn't respond.

"They'd be proud of us you know."

"Proud?" I questioned angrily, "We steal cars, rob old people, get into fights, one time I remember us selling drugs! We've sinned all our lives and you think that our parents would actually be _proud_ of us? Proud of you? Your parents read you verses of the bible as a bed time story and you say they're _proud_?"

She waited patiently until I was finished. I took a deep breath and slowly released it. "Proud because we took care of each other." She whispered after a moment of silence. I shook my head.

"Right." I said sarcastically.

"They would be. Normal werewolves our age would have killed each other by now. With all the stress and tension."

"True, but we're still wrong."

"Ugh, Derek! Why do you always have to think so negative. If you don't believe something good is going to happen, it will never happen. Remember what Einstein said?" I glared at her.

"Imagination is more important than knowledge." I quoted sourly.

"Yes, and that's true. If people were to actually listen to that quote, maybe they could actually discover that there are werewolves and leprechauns in the world."

I chuckled at her lame joke. "Yeah, I guess so."

"I miss them too Derek, but we have to move forward. God wouldn't put us through anything we can't handle." I nodded.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

"You know something Martha."

"What?" She asked while getting up and placing the picture back under the lamp.

"When you're not acting like every other bratty girl with an attitude, you're like a human robot of inspiration."

She laughed, "Uh, thanks I guess."

She began to leave the room. I dropped my feet up on the couch and began to relax and take her advice. Think about happy thoughts. The past is the past, nothing you can do to change it. The past is the past. I repeated over and over. Martha left the room then turned back around to face me.

"Oh yeah, Derek. I wanted to say sorry for being a girl. You know, all bratty."

"It's okay, I understand your female issues."

She rolled her eyes. "Oh by the way, you might want to get some sleep tonight. Justin says we're gonna be out at about 8:00 maybe 9."

"The usual?"

"Pretty much."

"Alright."

"Get some sleep Derek. We're going back to Forks."

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter. Please review, subscribe, etc.. Again, sorry for the late update, but I'm not a robot. I don't write a chapter once a week like I used to because...well, I already explained last chapter. Anyways, I hope you guys stay in touch with me and don't get mad when I dissapear randomly. <strong>

**-CuteArielXOX**


	24. The Routine

This is the 24th chapter of Full Moon.

Slowly, but surely...

Disclaimer - I do not own Twilight!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 24<strong>

_**The Routine**_

"Damn it Ashley, you move as slow as my grandma!" I heard a crash right after Luke had said that.

"Stop!" Ashley yelled, but she was too young and powerless for them to actually listen. Great. Another hole in the ground. I sat up and hurried to get dressed. Just ignore them. I told myself. Then when I slipped on some outgrown boots, I decided to run upstairs to watch.

Richard was on top of Luke, about to smash him through the floor. Luke fought back, but it was no use. I had to admit it, Richard was strong. Luke was the brains, Richard was the body, and me, guess I was the white blood-cells. Before things really got out of hands when their eyes begin to shift colors, Justin broke them up. At that moment, at any moment like this, Justin looked like he was our parent. We had to listen to him.

"Dumb-asses." Justin muttered and walked downstairs, urging Ashley with him.

Luke and Richard stared at each other, challengingly, then Martha came and popped both of them on the head. I laughed and she hit me too.

"What was that for?" I asked, rubbing my scalp.

"You know what that was for." I began to smile and she failed to fight back her's. She once again tried to keep a straight face as she hit me, playfully this time.

"We need a car." Justin stated.

"I took care of that last night." Martha dangled keys in her face then tossed them to Justin. "Oh by the way," her voice was lower now, serious, but I could still hear, "I saw drawings of your face around Forks. I think the cops are after you. What did you do?" I wasn't surprised.

"I know," he said almost in a whisper, but people with low voices barely could whisper, "I'll take care of it." Justin pulled her in an embrace and she reached up for his neck.

I was a little shocked because Justin seemed bigger in all areas. And taller. And right when I was about to catch up to his height. It looked like he aged 5 months over night, grew about 2 maybe 3 inches. Psh, must be his hair.

We headed out the door and as I took two steps forward, I was slung up in the air. I didn't know what was going on and I let out a sharp screech. Richard laughed. Justin untangled me and Martha pulled on the rope that caught hold of me. It was hard to tell upside down, but it looked like she was putting the thing back in place. I groaned and moved out of her way, cautiously.

"Sorry, I forgot to warn you all. We set up traps in various places. Watch your step."

"I helped! That was the one I made Rich!" Ashley shouted and pointed over to the ropes. Richard gave her a high-five and led her to our new vehicle.

It looked like a normal old car. Probably from the 80's. It still had some of its shine, but was rusted on its rims. They looked like aluminum alloy wheels and was about 20 maybe 30in. Well that's beneficial, I think. I walked slowly to the car and made it through unharmed. I was in the back being squished by everyone, but Martha and Justin.

"Lets see what tunes _they_ have." An unfamiliar song came on. I couldn't understand a word they were saying. Sounds like something you'd listen to if you were trying to get high off of pixie-sticks. I chuckled.

"Ok...no music today." Martha awkwardly turned down the radio and punched the gas forward. I could see the icy steam from the impact then I looked outside. The snow was melting and it was slightly warmer. What day is it? The 11th I think. Almost time. Well who cares; it's just another year of my life going by. I'm pretty sure I'm going to have more. None of us really knew when our birthday was, so we just picked that day. That special day where I become my own person, an individual. That special day when-

I got jerked from Martha's reckless driving and hit my head on the window. "Ouch." I mumbled.

"Sorry guys. It was a ice-slick." Sure, sure...

We continued driving and we got there quickly. I was surprised we didn't get pulled over. Well, I guess there's so much going on in this state that police doesn't even care about speeding anymore. I wiped the foggy glass with my sleeve and got a blur of the sign:

The City Of Forks Welcomes You

It was half way covered in ice, but was visible. We rolled over to a curve seconds after we entered and got out immediately to stretch our legs. Martha stayed put.

"I'm going to find somewhere to park, out of sight." Justin nodded at her. He led us east and we followed his path. We walked for a few minutes then Justin told us to stay put. I watched him as he took of his jacket, then his shirt, and then his shoes. I watched the muscles in his back expand before he headed out of sight, right before I saw his wolf form. I'd never seen Justin's wolf form. Well, once, but that was years ago when he was smaller. I wanted to see the big scary beast that was within him.

Sometimes I think about making him mad. Probably mess with Martha. Richard tried that once and that just got him slapped. I hated that he was so calm. Watching Justin was like watching one of those slow-moving horror movies. I know it seems cruel, but when you hear the scary music and you get all hyped up, thinking that when this girl turns the corner the monster's gonna eat her, you get excited. Then all you see is her evil step-mother or something. I hate that!

Out in the distance I heard a howl, Justin's howl that echoed and made my throat feel dry. Moments later I heard their voices that screeched and gave you that wicked feeling. Justin came back to us, just as he'd left and gathered his clothes. Putting them on one by one.

"Hello friends." The beautiful brunette said. We waved and nodded. Justin cleared his throat as he went to stand next to us.

"Oh right." The man with the brightest red eyes said, "Here" And handed Justin a roll of money. Justin flipped through it. Admiring it, then counted.

"You're 50 short."

"We can pay you later."

"We agreed on 400 by Friday." Justin's voice was getting hard now.

"Well I guess you're gonna have to wait." The dark-skinned man with a voice that overpowered Justin's said, harshly and sharp. They began to walk away and Justin grabbed the brunette's arm. She gasped then hissed. The bright-eyed man began to growl at him. Justin held a firm grip.

"Let her go!"

"Give me my money." The brunette began to shove, and his grip got tighter.

"Come on guys," Martha approached, "I thought we were friends." The bright-eyed man snorted, stared at Justin, then he let her go.

"Justin," she continued, "Maybe they jus' don't have it."

"Look at them Martha!" Justin practically yelled, "Then tell me that again."

Martha began to observe them. We don't know why, but Martha saw things in people. She said it's like looking into someone's eyes, from a distance. Says it's like seeing into their soul. I don't know if it's a werewolf gift or what, but she can usually look at people and see their personality, the way they feel, how pissed off they are, or if they're hiding something. Just by their posture and positioning. Tone of voice and all that. She said it's harder with vampires. So she stared at them.

"They don't have anything." Martha turned to Justin. And I didn't know what happened, but a few seconds later, Martha turned to the dark-skinned man.

"Give it up." The dark-skinned man put his hand in his pocket and snorted, then gave up the cash. "See, we don't always have to fight about things."

"Can't believe we're paying children 400 large." The bright-eyed man said.

"So how's everything for you guys?" The brunette tried to change the subject.

"The same really, Cullen's still trying to kill us."

"We really appreciate what you've all done for us." She clutched the bright-eyed man, "Mikey really appreciates it too. He couldn't restrain himself. With all the blood."

Richard chuckled, "I thought we weren't supposed to know you guys names...Mikey."

"It's Michael." The bright-eyed man, now Michael, corrected him, "I think we've reached an area to where we can know our first names. This is my mate, Sylvia. And this is Jay."

"Yall got some old ass names." Luke commented.

"You're one to talk," I said, "Luke."

"Dude shut up."

"Well," Justin interrupted, "I'm Justin. This is Martha, Derek, Ashley, and Richard."

"Emphasis on Rich." Richard stated. Martha rolled her eyes, along with the brunette, I mean Sylvia.

"I guess we're through then."

"What, no more cover ups?"

"Guess not." Michael paused, "We'll be on our way. And you all can stop putting your lives at risk. Leave Washington, stay, whatever you prefer."

"Aww," Luke whined like a dog, "What are we supposed to do now?"

"Live life; explore the world. There's much more out there than this." He was referring to everything we've done.

I remember when we first met these vamps. They seemed really laid back and cool. They didn't try to attack us and they were stacked with cash. So for the past month...months we've been helping them in return for money. They said that the Volturi were the rulers of the vampire world. They said if vampires ran around and killed too many people and risked revealing them to the human race, they'd be punished with death.

But werewolves on the other hand, don't have rules. But we still have enough sense not to go out in the open when we're changed. So we killed the people, made it look like they were slaughter by animals, and they'd enjoy the blood. I was never there for it, but they still told me what they were doing.

"I guess this is good-bye." Sylvia sighed.

"Guess so." Justin sighed too.

"Where are you guys going to go?" Martha asked. Sylvia and Jay turned to look at Michael.

"Don't know, but if you all need anything, let us know. You have our scent; you know how to find us."

Justin nodded and they nodded back at them. I looked over to everyone and was surprised by their sad faces. To be honest, I was a little sad too. We watched as they ran, too fast for my eyes to see. I felt the cold breeze of their speed as they left. At first I could still hear them, and then they were gone.

"I never thought I'd say this in my life," Richard said, "but...I'm gonna miss those vampires."

* * *

><p><strong>End of chapter. Thanks for reviewing, subscribing, etc.. It's been forever since I've updated. I'm not even sure if people are reading anymore, lol. Anyways, hope you all had a Happy Thanksgiving. <strong>

**-CuteArielXOX**


	25. Welcome To Forks

This is the 25th chapter of Full Moon. I...um...don't know what to say.

Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 25<strong>

_**Welcome To Forks**_

I was sick and tired of them goofing off and making stupid fart noises. Why can't we just leave already? I'd thought I said that to myself, but I guess it slipped out. My brother was the only one to hear me. Well, the only one to respond. We've been sitting here, in the cold, in the City of Forks, with nothing but jeans and a fair jacket, for half the day, talking. So him looking at me with his head tilted to the side like he had no clue, was foolish of him.

"Already starting fits are we?"

"Look can we just go home? What's the point of this!"

"You better watch your tone!", he warned, but then he stopped himself with a sigh, "Look, if you're not enjoying yourself, then why don't _you_ leave?"

"Hahahahahahaha..." Ashley was throwing a fit of giggles, "Rich...Richard! St...haha...stop it!" They were wrestling on the ground by now.

"You know what, I will leave."

Justin snickered, "Well then..."

He walked back over to Martha and patted her shoulder. She looked up to him and he bent down to whisper something in her ear. She nodded. I tried to read their faces, but they showed no sign of emotion. Justin told everyone to stay put and not to split up. Luke whined about how I was leaving.

"Give him some space." I swear I saw Justin whisper that to him, but I heard it loud and clear. Luke let out a breath, his lips shaped like a circle with his cheeks puffed, and caused his hair to blow upward, out of his face. Then he sat back down on the wet grass. I felt bad for him...oh well.

I began to walk back into the city. I had no idea where I was going, let alone why Justin allowed me to just leave like that. Ashley's giggles began to fade away as I walked more and more down the sidewalk. Things looked gloomy, polluted by all the white fog in the air. As I walked more into the city, it got colder, so I put on my hood that had blown off blocks back. There was barely anyone outside. Only the few cars that passed by every now and then. I crossed the street slowly, making sure not to slip on the icy pavement. That's when I got startled.

A huge horn blew right into my ear. Instead of getting out of the way like a normal person, running for safety, I just stood there. Covering my ears. That stupid car was so loud, and it's not my fault they weren't driving under the speed-limit. I went back to reality, realizing that I was no different from the next guy. That I could get hit, just like the next guy. That I could die. Right here; right now.

There was a sudden rip in time. I could see the objects pass by as if they were in a flip book, but in slow motion. Then things got black and I was blind.

**. . .**

"Oh my god!...breath...breath!...no..." I began to open my eyes. Things were blurry and I felt as if my sound waves were blocked by cotton balls. My ears popped and things were somewhat clear again.

"Derek!" The voice was now filled with hope.

It was a lady. A teenager at most. This person sounded familiar and I could have figured out who this person was, then I felt it. The pain. So much pain. I couldn't take it anymore and I was hoping that this person, who somehow knows my name, could help me. I didn't even care who it was right now, just make it stop!

I've been beaten, hurt and injured in so many different ways, but this was the worst. I swear my right side was about to shatter.

"Oh thank you! Are you okay Derek? Can you hear me?" I blinked a few times then saw her face. Sometimes, I really feel like she's only there when I'm in pain.

"Um...help."

"Do you want me to take you to the doctor?"

"Help." I repeated. I didn't care what she did, just make the pain go away.

"I...I don't know what to do!" She began to sob, "There's so much blood. I'm so sorry Derek. I don't think...I can't take it."

"Please," I breathed heavily, "don't leave."

"I'm right here." She began to soothe me by stroking my hair. It didn't help at all. I then felt myself being lifted off the ground. "I'm gonna take care of you."

"No...no doc" I couldn't get the word out.

"I'm not taking you to the doctor." I began to calm down and tried to relax in her arms. I closed my eyes, trying to imagine the happiest moment in my life. Trying to cheer myself up. Telling myself that the pain would go away.

Things got quiet and the noise began to fade. Right now, I feel like...like I just need to sleep.

**. . . **

"Derek? Are you awake?" I opened my eyes and looked at her. Why? Why, doesn't she come when I'm not hurt or in a good mood?

"Yeah," I got out, "What happened?"

"You got hit by a car, don't you remember?"

"Yes, just making sure."

"Oh my god Derek! What is wrong with you? Standing in the middle of the street covering your ears when a car is right there!" She continued scolding, "You could have been seriously injured...killed! I thought people, humans in particular, had a natural instinct to survive. Are you trying to kill yourself? Derek listen to me! Are you crazy? How was I supposed to explain that to anyone, huh?"

Her words became slurred in my head until I finally processed it all. "Well...I feel better."

"Luckily." She began to calm down and let out a breath. "You really are something you know that?" Wow, bipolar much?

"What did you do?"

"Nothing, actually."

"Nothing? But, I feel better. I felt like I was going to die just...how long was I out?"

"20 minutes."

"No way, that's a world record! I couldn't have healed that fast." I sat up excitedly and got to my feet, making sure this was real. "Are you sure I'm alive?"

She smiled at my enthusiasm. "It's a miracle." She said sarcastically.

"Renesmee, I'm alive right...right?"

"Yes, you're alive Derek."

"Hmm," I mumbled, "How can you prove that?"

"Well, I was alive when I found you and I'm here; there are people downstairs, but you probably can't hear them."

"I can, sort of. Wait, where are we?" I looked around and did a 360 spin. She giggled at me.

"A hotel."

"A hotel?"

"Hotel; motel, it's the same thing." I nodded and looked around some more. Then I looked at her, about to break the short silence, but I stopped myself when I saw how short she was compared to me. I don't know why, but this made me feel slightly more...maculated.

"Anyways, I was looking for you."

"Really?" I was shocked, "Um, why?"

"Uh...", She looked as if she were going to tell a big white lie, then she stopped herself, smiled at me and continued, "I just...wanted to see you."

I stared at her, trying to read body language. She looked worried. "Are you alright?"

"I'm perfectly fine." She said with a little more confidence.

"Did something happen?"

"No...not of my awareness. Look, Derek, I...I miss you, so much." This warmed my heart, then I put on a tough face, but still tried to show her I was happy by slightly biting my lip.

"I missed you too." She walked up to me and we embraced. I looked down and breathed in her hair, "Tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing," she let me go, "I am perfectly fine, honestly."

My eye-brows furrowed, "Alright."

She cleared her throat, "I just want us to see each other more often."

I scoffed sarcastically, "The only way that'd happen is if we ran away." She was silent. Was she suggesting that?

"No, I meant we could just...sneak out every now and then."

"Renesmee, that'd get you in trouble. I don't want to be a bad influence."

"_You_ influence me? Ha! Good one."

"I would argue, but there's no point of it. We both know the truth."

"Exactly." I glared at her.

"Besides Derek,", she went back to the main subject, "I just snuck out 30 minutes ago. What else is there to lose?"

"You snuck out?" I was slightly surprised, but, yet amused, "You bad girl."

"Shut up."

"Look Renesmee, we already made a hole. You sure you wanna keep digging."

"Who knows, we might just strike some gold."

"Or lava."

"Look are you in or out." She looked at me with eyes that looked like she'd kill herself if I said no...or worse.

I sighed, "Guess I don't really have a choice."

"We're going to have fun with this. I promise."

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter. Thanks for reviewing, subscribing, etc.. The second reason I'm not writing as much is because, well...it might be entertaining for you to read, but I'm bored! And well the whole story can't be exciting. Don't worry though, we'll get there sooner or later. Most likely later... <strong>

**-CuteArielXOX **


	26. Well That Didn't Go As Planned

This is the twenty-sixth chapter of Full Moon. I'm back...kinda...hopefully.

Disclaimer - I do not own Twilight.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 26<strong>

_**Well That Didn't Go As Planned**_

"So, how did you get me in that motel. You know with me being injured."

She laughed a breathless laugh, "It was pretty easy. I just snuck through a window. It's not like the place had 5 stars."

We were quiet, walking down the sidewalk near a restaurant. That's when Renesmee stopped. She walked up to the place, looking through the window. I was going to say something, but held it for a while. I stood next to her to see what was in there. Not much, just a woman walking around serving customers and taking orders. It looked as if there were only 3 employees. 4 at the most. There were few customers. A couple sitting by the window. A group of men in their 50s' with serious looks on their faces. One of them made eye-contact with me, then turned to look at Renesmee, staring at her. She just stood there, looking in the window and I began to feel uncomfortable.

I cleared my throat, "Um, are you hungry."

She shook her head as if she'd came from Lala-Land, "Oh...um, no. It's just that- This is the restaurant. The place my mom would always tell me about. She said it was my granddad's favorite. She told me not to come here because I might attract too much attention, or bump into Char- my grandfather, but he's not in Forks at the time."

"Oh," I whispered, trying to understand, "So, you wanna go in there?"

"I don't think I should."

"Well lets go then." I heard my voice and imagined what it must have sounded like to her. It was probably rude, "I mean, if you're ready. Like you said, you might attract too much attention...I can see why." I mumbled the last part while secretly looking her up and down.

"What was that?"

"Oh, nothing. Just that we should go." She grinned at me and walked down the sidewalk again.

I had no idea where we were going and I doubt she did either. So, we just kept walking, not saying a word to each other. We'd walked a full block before she decided to break the silence.

"So, how did you heal so fast?"

"Hell if I know." She nodded and was quiet again. "Is something wrong?"

"No...I mean, yes. Yes something's definitely wrong here!"

She stopped and turned to face me, but she was further away from me than she usually is during conversations. As if she were being cautious. "Derek, you're scaring me okay. Not you in particular, but your body. The way you act. Your smell. How when I first met you your eyes were the color of my jeans and now they're practically black,

"Well not fully, but with human eyes, I'm pretty sure they'd look black from here." She gestured where she was standing, "Look, I've been in denial for a while, but after seeing you go from in the stage of being put in a wheel chair, to being better than ever, in 20 minutes, I give. I give up the act! I want the truth Derek and I want it now!."

"I...I don't know what to say. I know about as much as this as you do."

"Were you bitten?" She whispered it too low for my ears to hear, well my old ears, but I wanted to at least act like I was still me.

"What?"

"You heard me Derek."

I sighed, "No."

"Are you lying to me?" I stared at her and saw pity in her eyes.

"No, honestly." She let out a breath and looked at my shoes, "I thought you said this was going to be "fun". Right now I just feel...bad. I don't know what's going on Renesmee, and even if that was the case-" I paused and she looked back up to me, "would you accept me?"

"Of course." I nodded, "Look, Derek, I'm so sorry. I just...lost myself. Just forget my outburst okay. You're right, I did promise to have fun with this, and that's exactly what we're going to do."

She grabbed my hand and entwined our fingers. I got goose bumps and told myself to pull it together. That it was just a girl. Just a girl? This was the most beautiful girl I've met. And she grabbed _my_ hand. I feel so weak and vulnerable, like right now, at this moment, she could get me to do whatever it is she pleased. No questions asked. It also kind of turned me on a little. What am I kidding. She could have burped straight in my face and I still would have got off from it...maybe.

We continued on our path to where ever she was taking us. We ran and my legs barely kept up with hers because of the slight frost that was in the city. We went to an abrupt stop in an unnoticeable area filled with trees and she turned towards me, smiling. She didn't release our fingers, just repositioned them to the angle we were in. I felt like I could just bend down and kiss her right now. Those thoughts went away when she lead us to an old, broken log and sat us on it. It was so low down that there was now way to get comfortable. So, I rested my head on it and put my body on the ground, just like she did.

"Anything you wanna talk about?" I shook my head and she turned her head towards mine, "Well we got about 20 minutes or less. What do you want to do?"

Renesmee looked up at the sky then turned towards me again, "There's something I want to talk to you about though."

"What is it?"

"Well, you know how...I mean you wouldn't know, but my family thinks that the people you're with, maybe even you, are trying to kill me. Is that true? I know you wouldn't do that Derek, so I'm not accusing you of anything, but I just want to know. Are they?"

I was confused and I knew my confusion was obvious on my face. "What made you think this. Of course not! Well, you aren't their favorite person, but haven't you realized that your coven is the only one who's doing the killing. Well trying to at least."

Her soft eyes became hard and defensive, "My _family_ is just trying to protect me. Don't turn this on us! We aren't the ones who killed over _50_ people in less than a week."

"What? No we didn-" I cut myself off and thought about everything she knows. Oh right, I forgot about that, "Well, it wasn't a choice..."

She wrinkled her nose, "Whatever Derek."

Great, now she's mad at me. I don't know why; why can't we get along? It seems like if you plan something, it never goes as planned, but it's not too late.

"Renesmee," she glanced at me slightly, "You know how to hunt right?"

"Yeah, why?"

I began to listen to the nature around us and I didn't hear anything. Of course not, it's winter. The bears are hibernating probably, and the birds have traveled south. Even though I couldn't hear a thing, but the wind blowing and the leaves moving, I knew there had to be at least one animal around. I got up from the log and walked around. I heard Renesmee get up from behind me.

"You smell any animals around?"

"Why?"

"Just sniff a little, please." I gave her my best puppy-dog look I could and she grinned.

"Oh alright." She let in a big whiff and released.

Justin would never let me or Ashley watch them hunt, mostly because Ashley might throw up. And me? Justin said it was too dangerous, that one of them might turn on me, but Renesmee doesn't eat people right. Yeah, and neither do werewolves because they find it repulsive, but they can kill them. Oh no, this might not have been a good idea, but Renesmee wouldn't hurt me, would she? And with her being half and half, she might not even eat animals raw. She might be on an all human diet.

"Okay, I found one. Now what?"

"Do you eat...animals?"

"Yeah, um Derek, if you're trying to get me to hunt in front of you, that's not a good idea."

"I was just thinking the same thing."

"But, I could kill one and you can watch. I don't know why you'd want to do that though."

"Watching a girl go beyond the speed of a car and take down an animal with her bare hands, is definitely a sight I want to witness."

She chuckled and agreed. I stood back and watched her take in another breath with her eyes closed. She tip-toed over behind a tree and climbed up it. I could barely see as she dashed through the woods. That's when I saw the animal. It was a baby deer in the wrong place at the wrong time. I flinched a little when I heard the snapping of the neck and the way poor Rudolph wined. She came over to me and dragged the dead animal in front of me. She looked at me with worried eyes.

"Um, Derek, you okay?"

"That was... that was awesome!" I busted out and she smiled.

"You aren't mad or grossed out?"

"No, well it was a little nasty at first, but you should have seen it! The jump, the kill, well not particularly the kill, but you know what I mean." I felt like a kid again. "That was an amazing sight."

"Well I'm glad you enjoyed it." She said with a smile on her face.

"Can you do it again?"

"I don't know if I should."

"Aw, come on! Please, just one more time."

"Okay, one more time, but that's it."

"You think you can teach me?"

She laughed and ignored me. I whimpered. She took in another breath and closed her eyes automatically, just like last time. It took her a while to find another sent then she turned to me.

"Another animal is half a mile from here."

"You have super speed right?"

"Yeah, but I don't want to leave you here alone. Well, you could get on my back."

"Get on your back? Ha! I could imagine that sight. It'd be like watching a little girl carry T.V. when her dad could have done it."

"Sooo are you saying you want my dad to carry you?"

I glared at her, "Don't taunt me."

"Oh yeah," she challenged, "And what are you gonna do about it?"

"What am I gonna do?" I walked up to her and she started smiling at me. "Stop smiling so much..." I whispered.

We stared at each other for a while and did nothing. That's when she lost her amazing smile and I wanted it back now that it was gone. I was about to apologize and that's when she pounced on me. We were on the ground, wrestling, and my hair was getting wet. She put me in a choke hold and I unsuccessfully tried to get out of it. I tried pinching her, biting her, and only hurt myself. I was just about to say I give then I heard something. Something back in the city, outside of the city. Probably at the entrance of Forks.

It was wolves. Wolves howling. Renesmee released her grip then looked at me.

"Derek..." She mumbled. And I knew exactly what she was thinking. I was confused too, but things became clear to me when I heard the police sirens. God damn it!

"I'm sorry, I have to go!" I got up and dashed back towards the road.

"Derek!" She called after me, but I had already left and her voice was just a breeze in the distance.

* * *

><p><strong>End of chapter. Please review, subscribe, etc.. See, I told you guys I would try to stay constant in updates. Wait, did I tell you guys that or did I say something else? Hmm, well, I'm saying it now. <strong>

**-CuteArielXOX**


	27. One Word: Wow

This is the 27th chapter of Full Moon. Man I always say that...maybe I should do something different...nah.

*****Warning*** This chapter might not be for everyone. Like I said MIGHT...well idk disregard this. Anyways you've been warned so don't get mad at me.**

Disclaimer - I do not own Twilight.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 27<strong>

_**One Word: Wow**_

I raced towards the road looking for a car. Any type of vehicle I could find, preferably a van. I didn't have enough time to strategize on how to stop a driver, so I was looking on the curves where people parked their cars. I'd learned how to hot-wire and all I could find was a motorcycle...don't ask me why I carry a wire in my jeans. I looked at the wet bike and wondered why someone would have a motorcycle in this weather. Oh well. I took out my wire and found three cords. Once I found its connection, I unhooked it and placed the wire in its place. When I saw it click on, I flipped the switch and took off, doing a pop wheelie and practically crashing as I swerved.

The police sirens got louder as I headed down the road. I saw a cop car speed to the left as I headed for a stop sign. I began to follow him. I was being cautious because I knew I could flip off at any second. I tried to stay behind the cruiser, but I couldn't keep up. The car was moving much too fast and I couldn't be seen, but I also needed to see it. Looks like this was a lose-lose situation. After about a minute passed by, the cruiser stopped and pulled over to the side. Two officers dashed out and they had dogs with them. They let them loose and they went barking towards the alley. Aw come on! Dogs, seriously! I decided to stay on the bike and I sped around the officers and even though I didn't look at them, I know they saw me.

I surprisingly got over to him quickly and I made an abrupt stop on the road. But it wasn't him.

"Derek? What the hell are you doing here?"

"Just get on; where's Justin?"

"Where the hell did you get a motorcycle? Whatever, anyways, I got something better." I ditched the bike and followed Richard.

"What did he do?"

"Too much to explain." He was running way too fast and I was trailing behind. "Come on!"

"Slow down!" He slowed down to get me and threw me on his back. In seconds we arrived to a black automobile. "Is that a Mischief?"

"I wish, just get in." I got in the back seat and claimed I was letting Justin hop in the front, but I was too chicken to admit I was scared to be in the front when he was driving.

Richard smirked, sort of sarcastically, and slammed on the gas. We were moving way too fast and I was more afraid here than I was on the motorcycle. I heard the window rolling down and I opened my eyes. In seconds, Martha jumped in with us.

"Where's Ashley?" Martha questioned.

I shrugged and Richard turned back at us, "With Luke." She nodded.

"I swear I am going to kill him!"

"Aw come on...don't do that." Richard was smiling again.

"Shut up Richard; I am so not in the mood!" Richard mumbled something about PMS and she growled. Things were moving too fast and I saw Justin jump in with us.

"Where's Ashley?" He quoted, but he had less worry than Martha did. Before Richard could answer, Martha got a clean slap to him and it echoed as Richard said, "Oooo." As if he were in a crowd rather than being the only one to react, besides Justin.

"What was that for?"

"You know exactly what that was for!" Martha spat and sat back in her seat, "Drive Richard!"

"What do you think I'm doing?"

"Drive faster!"

Richard hit the gas harder and he was swerving. I could still hear the sirens, but they were fading away as we hit a corner. Martha saw my shaking and started caressing me. I tried to block it all out. The sirens, the car, our movement, but things just got louder. I felt the impact as we crashed into something and I wished I'd put my seat belt on as I bumped heads with Justin. I winced, but Richard kept on moving. I sighed in relief when it was all over.

I got out with everyone else and Martha was still livid. We were at our burnt out house and I sighed again, wondering how it all happened. Re-living 30 minutes in my head. I watched Martha and Justin exchange glances then they turned towards me and Richard.

"Richard, go find Ashley and Luke." He nodded, but before he left he whispered to me.

"Don't let them kill each other." I nodded, but had no idea how I was going to stop them if they did get in a fight.

I started thinking about what Renesmee must think of me. She probably thinks I'm weird, messed up in the head. I followed Justin and Martha in the house and sat on the couch I always sit on. They went upstairs and I heard a door shut. Usually I couldn't hear a word when they were arguing, when anyone was arguing and we were on different levels, but now, I could hear everything. And to be honest I didn't want to, but I still listened because I was curious. At first I tried to muffle things out, but then I heard them talking about the rest of us.

"I'm tired of this Justin! God-damn it, do you even care about them?"

Justin's voice was a whisper and I'd never heard him so powerless before, "Of course I do." His voice rose, "It was a mistake, okay, people make mistakes!"

"Derek could have died because of you. If you haven't realized, he's still a 12 year old boy!"

"He's almost 13."

"Wow...just wow."

"Look Martha, if _you_ haven't realized, I'm still 14! You can't expect me to have everything under control. I provided safety, I provide food...most of the time. He's my brother! You really think I'd allow anything to happen to him."

"Oh yeah, well where was he? Did you even know that he hot-wired a fucking motorcycle and was driving in the snow?" Justin was quiet and I could picture him looking on the ground.

Wait, how could she have known that? And if she saw me, why didn't she stop me? This was turning from a small problem to a bigger one. I wanted to budge in, tell them to stop yelling at each other. It gave me a twisted feeling in my stomach when I heard them yelling at each other. But what could I say? What could I do? Well, Richard did tell me to stop them if they tried to kill each other. But, they're old enough to know how to work it out...oh wait...

"That's...irrelevant." Justin finally mumbled and he was the weak one again. Not knowing what to say. Note to self: don't argue with women...even half women or a girl, but I think Martha shouldn't be considered a girl. Teenager, yeah, there goes the word.

"How is that possibly irrelevant?"

"Martha, you treat him too much like he's a baby. Like he's your baby. He's never going to grow up. And I'm not just talking about Derek! Luke would be spoiled too if weren't for Richard. And Ashley...well she's just...look you know what I'm talking about. Stop babying him; stop worrying so much." I'm not being babied, am I? I figured Justin just needed a comeback.

"Stop worrying, ha! Look where that's got us Justin! Your "motto" isn't helping _you_, _me_, or anyone else! And it never has, never will."

"I'm just saying stop taking things so seriously."

"Well someone's got to!"

I felt as if they could go on forever...and ever...and ever. Right now, I don't know whose side to take, but Martha is making some sense. I tried my best to stop listening again and it worked this time, but I could still hear the yelling, just not their words, like it used to be before all these changes. I began hearing them again and started to think about a subject that would always distract me. Mom, dad, Peter and the rest. Fire, vampires, killing...murder. Where were they right now at this very moment? Where do werewolves go when they die? No, where does anyone go when they die. Well, you know what they say, "All dogs go to heaven". I laughed at my joke and realized I was bashing on my family.

Should a group of werewolves even be called a family? Well the Cullen's can do it, why can't we? Family. Another topic to distract me from the noise. Family, love, and care. Together, unison, funerals and family reunions. Me, Ashley, Richard, and Luke. Martha and Justin. Damn it! I'm thinking about them again. Come on, just think of something. Renesmee. Yeah, there's another topic. Renesmee and I, Renesmee and her family, Renesmee and that weird shape-shiter guy she knows. That got me wondering why she's with him, with _them_. I thought vampire and the Native Americans didn't get along. Well that's what I get for thinking.

I wasn't the only curious one so Martha went over to spy on them all at La Push. She snuck in one of their houses and found a lot of cash. Old money. Says she's saving it for emergencies. Just in case we needed to move, and Martha hid it from us all because Richard would be the first to spend it. Also, a group of people like us would get a lot of questions as to how we got the money in the first place. Guess Martha planned that out too. Wait, no! I'm think about them again. I couldn't fight it any longer. Justin was ending his sentence when Martha had just began. How long have they been going at it? 20, maybe 30 minute. And where was Richard and the others?

"They need someone to look up to."

"It doesn't have to be us. Martha you need to seriously stop this! You're acting like we're parents or something." Justin mumbled the last part. There was silence and he spoke up again, "Is that it? That's why you treat them this way? You're using them as a substitute? Martha I know it's only been 2 years since, but-"

"No!" Martha's voice was breaking and that was another first, "We are not having this conversation. We are not, so don't you dare bring up that baby. Don't you dare!"

"We can talk about this, maybe it'll make you feel better. Besides, we never have."

"I don't care." I could hear the tears in her voice, "I don't want to talk about it." I was now absorbed in their conversation and nothing could distract me.

"Martha, it's okay. We were young and stupid, well we still are young and a little less stupid, but you know what I mean. And us being young is part of the reason why this is so difficult. It happened once. We made a mistake, just like I did today. Except now we can only apologize to ourselves. And our baby."

"Shut up Justin! Just shut up!"

"Come here." He eased her and I could hear Martha sobbing into his chest. "I won't talk about it right now, but...never mind. Just know that we're gonna get through it."

"We've already been through it and there's nothing to get through. And I told you to forget about that thing! Move on with our lives."

"I know that's not how you feel. I know you loved it so don't even call him or her that thing!" He whispered to her now, "Did you name it?"

She sighed, "Justin...please stop. I-I-I can't take it." She sounded battered as if Justin's next word would make her have a heart attack.

"Okay." he agreed and I stopped listening. Now all I could hear was soothing and some kissing.

That was too much, way too much. Well, what happened to the baby? I thought about and half way knew the answer. But I've never even seen the slightest bump on Martha's belly. I don't know much about pregnancy, but I do know that it's noticeable, especially from a girl Martha's size. After hearing her break down like that, I realized that deep down, way deep down, there was a frightened girl beneath her.

I realized I was standing and flopped back on the couch. I curled up in a ball, closed my eyes, and knew that I would never be able to look at them the same way again.

* * *

><p><strong>End of chapter. Please review, subscribe, etc.. I know; I know! I know exactly what most of you are thinking, but come on. I had to, it's part of the story. I wanted to show that they weren't just add-in characters. <strong>

**-CuteArielXOX**


End file.
